Fata dei desideri dei miei stivali!
by Sarachan89
Summary: Quando Draco espresse un desiderio non pensava di certo di ritrovarsi tra i piedi una fata pronta a esaudirlo! Peccato che la fata sia più testarda del giovane Malfoy e decisamente più esibizionista. Riuscirà Draco a vedere realizzato il suo desiderio?
1. Il desiderio

_Prima di lasciarvi leggere in pace questa storia devo ricordarvi che non possiedo Harry Potter perciò tutti i personaggi di questa ff, tranne la fata dei desideri e qualche altro personaggio, non mi appartengono.  
Credete davvero che se fossi J.K.Rowling sarei qui a scrivere questa ff?   
Buona lettura!_

_**Capitolo 1  
"Il desiderio"** _

Era una splendida notte di inizio settembre e alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts gli studenti erano tutti nei loro letti a dormire riposandosi dalle fatiche della giornata appena trascorsa o meglio tutti tranne uno.  
Sulla Torre di Astronomia un ragazzo del sesto anno osservava il cielo stellato rapito da quanto le stelle sembrassero luminose quella notte.  
Era un ragazzo con i capelli biondi e con degli occhi grigio azzurri che ricordavano un cielo tempestoso. Sulla sua divisa era possibile vedere lo stemma della casa di Salazar Serpeverde, una delle quattro case della scuola.  
Lo sguardo fiero, quasi altezzoso, era una delle caratteristiche dei membri della sua famiglia, la nobile casata dei Malfoy. Da sempre gli avevano insegnato a nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti dietro una maschera, lo avevano addestrato affinché sapesse essere freddo e senza pietà, era necessario. Era l'erede di casa Malfoy, doveva essere pronto a diventare uno dei servi del Signore Oscuro, doveva essere pronto a mettere la sua vita al servizio di Lord Voldemort, doveva essere pronto a diventare un mangiamorte, non poteva perdere tempo con cose come l'amore, non poteva ma gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire cosa significava amare qualcuno con tutto se stesso ed essere amati, avrebbe voluto sapere cosa voleva dire amare incondizionatamente qualcuno, lo avrebbe voluto veramente ma non poteva.  
Pensare queste cose lo rattristava un po', a volte gli veniva addirittura voglia di piangere ma, ovviamente i Malfoy non piangono, no i Malfoy non piangono.  
Avrebbe voluto mandare al diavolo tutto, dire a suo padre che non voleva diventare un mangiamorte, passare il resto della vita come una persona qualunque, innamorarsi, trovare un bravo ragazzo con cui passare il resto dei suoi giorni. Già avete capito bene ragazzo non ragazza perché ai problemi dell'erede di casa Malfoy si aggiungeva il fatto che se il suo adorato paparino avesse mai scoperto che il suo unico figlio era gay non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Piuttosto che subire un tale affronto Lucius lo avrebbe ammazzato, questo era certo.  
Aveva pensato di chiedere protezione a qualcuno e di dirgli che non aveva la minima intenzione di seguire le orme di sue padre ma a chi?  
Silente? Per favore! Come si fa a chiedere aiuto a un vecchio pazzo che sa tutto di tutti peggio di quelle pettegole che si incontrano dal parrucchiere che passa il suo tempo a mangiare caramelle al limone!  
Ok, scartato il preside chi restava? Potter?  
Peggio che andar di notte! Ok, forse San Potter non era poi così male però dovete ammettere che per andare dalla sua nemesi dicendo –Scusa ma non voglio fare il mangiamorte non è che mi potresti assicurare la tua protezione?- non era esattamente quello che Draco aveva in mente. Non avrebbe mai sopportato di fare una figura del genere, piuttosto si sarebbe impiccato!  
Fuori due. Chi è il prossimo? Ok diciamo che c'era una marea di gente che forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ma al momento non gliene veniva in mente neanche uno anche se a questo non ci crede nessuno.  
Draco, pensando a tutto questo, disse "Vorrei solo poter essere felice, vorrei poter realizzare i miei desideri e non quelli di mio padre."  
Assorto nei suoi pensieri il giovane erede di casa Malfoy non si accorse che proprio mentre lui pronunciava quelle parole una stella cadente attraversava il cielo per poi scomparire.  
In un altro luogo una voce disse "Sembra proprio che finalmente ci sia del lavoro per me…"

_Ciao a tutti! Cosa ve ne pare di questo primo capitolo?  
Se vi va recensite, sarò felice di ascoltare le vostre opinioni._

_Baci Sarachan89  
_


	2. Una fata?

**_Capitolo 2  
"Una fata?"_**

Dopo aver passato qualche ora sulla Torre di astronomia il principe delle serpi era tornato nel suo dormitorio e, come si era messo a letto, era sprofondato in un sonno profondo.  
Il mattino seguente, il giovane Malfoy fu svegliato da una voce femminile angelica e melodiosa ma anche piuttosto insistente che diceva "Su forza raggio di sole apri gli occhi e comincia risplendere. Mi sto annoiando e se non ti alzi immediatamente sarò costretta a farti alzare io e mi dispiacerebbe tremendamente rovinare subito l'opinione che ti farai di me."  
Draco, dormendo in camera da solo, non era abituato ad essere svegliato da una voce così gentile e, pensando che si trattasse di un sogno, si girò dall'altra parte e continuò a dormire beatamente.  
"Ehi bel biondino ti ho detto di alzarti non di rimetterti a dormire."disse la voce che, tuttavia, venne completamente ignorata dal serpeverde.  
"Okay tesoruccio te la sei cercata. Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito. Proprio a me doveva toccare quello che non si sveglia neanche a pagarlo?"disse con un tono allegro per poi schioccare le dita.  
In un instante delle piccole gocce d'acqua cominciarono a materializzarsi sopra il letto di Draco mentre due occhi verdi con delle leggere sfumature azzurre osservavano la scena divertiti.  
Quando le gocce furono abbastanza per formare uno strato d'acqua alto due o tre centimetri l'incantesimo che le teneva sospese cessò e la coperta d'acqua si riversò sul principe delle serpi che, ormai completamente fradicio, si sedette di scatto con uno sguardo che prometteva di far passare le pene dell'inferno a chiunque avesse osato tanto.  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo e in piedi accanto al suo letto vide una ragazza alta più o meno come lui. Aveva dei lunghi capelli verdi e degli occhi che riuscivano a incantare chiunque li guardasse, indossava un abito verde chiaro leggermente aderente, senza maniche, che le arrivava fino alle caviglie e aveva uno spacco le arrivava poco sopra il ginocchio e dalla sua schiena spuntavano un paio di ali semitrasparenti. La ragazza lo osservava tenendo le braccia incrociate e il suo sguardo sembrava dire –Ti sta bene! La prossima volta impari a svegliarti prima!-  
Draco, non riuscendo a capire chi potesse essere colei che gli stava di fronte, alzò perplesso un sopracciglio dimenticando in un attimo i suoi piani di vendetta.  
"Non vorrei essere scortese, ma si può sapere chi sei e come sei entrata?"chiese il serpeverde con un tono decisamente calmo.  
"Il mio nome è Faye e sono una fata dei desideri."disse la ragazza.  
"Una fata? Ma le fate non erano più piccole? Mi sembri un po' alta per essere una fata."disse il ragazzo con un tono scettico.  
"Devo chiedere un aumento. Non è possibile che diano sempre e solo a me i rompiscatole patentati. Mai una volta che me ne capiti uno che mi crede subito e mi lascia fare il mio lavoro in santa pace! Quando torno mi sentono. Questa me la pagano."pensò la fata per poi rispondere a Draco dicendo "Ci sono fate e fate. La mia razza ha la capacità di cambiare aspetto e dimensione anche se normalmente le nostre dimensioni sono più o meno quelle che ho io adesso."  
"Se lo dici tu. Che cosa vuoi da me?"chiese il ragazzo ancora piuttosto scettico.  
"Nulla in particolare. Sono qui solo per esaudire il tuo desiderio anche se, a quanto pare, mi ci vorrà decisamente più del previsto."disse Faye sorridente.  
"Quale desiderio?"chiese Draco.  
"Quello che hai espresso ieri sera. Cito testuali parole: vorrei solo poter essere felice, vorrei poter realizzare i miei desideri e non quelli di mio padre. Hai espresso il desiderio nel preciso istante in cui è passata una stella cadente e quando questo accade viene mandata una fata come me ad esaudirlo. Ovviamente solo i maghi e tutte le creature magiche ci possono vedere, i babbani ci considerano come dei colpi di fortuna o qualcosa di simile."spiegò la fata.  
"Ah…"disse Draco finalmente convinto di quanto gli era stato detto si sedette sul bordo del letto e, perso nei suoi pensieri, si ritrovo con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Quando si riscosse la fata era seduta sul bordo della sua scrivania e si stava mettendo uno smalto verde acqua e aveva ancora il sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Sei riuscito a venire a patti con la situazione finalmente?"chiese Faye senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"Per quanto tempo sono rimasto così?"chiese il ragazzo.  
"Una ventina di minuti. Fai conto che ho fatto a tempo a mettermi lo smalto su entrambe le mani, a lasciarlo asciugare e a dare la seconda mano di smalto. Che ne dici? E' venuto bene?"chiese la fata mostrando le mani al principe delle serpi.  
"Direi di sì."rispose Draco senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
"Grazie."  
"Per quanto tempo ti avrò tra i piedi?"chiese il serpeverde.  
"Per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario. Il mio scopo è renderti felice, permetterti di esaudire i tuoi desideri e non quelli di tuo padre perciò fino a quando non potrò considerare la mia missione conclusa dovrai sopportarmi."rispose la fata allegramente ignorando il tono usato dal ragazzo.  
"Devo andare a lezione e per colpa tua farò tardi. Dannata fata."disse il ragazzo.  
"Non ti preoccupare."disse lei e, dopo che ebbe schioccato le dita, il ragazzo si ritrovò pronto per andare a lezione.  
"Comunque io vengo con te, non ho la minima intenzione di rimanermene rintanata nei sotterranei di questo castello."aggiunse Faye.  
"Non daresti un po' troppo nell'occhio?"chiese ironico Malfoy.  
La ragazza ci pensò un po' poi chiuse gli occhi e una luce la avvolse. Quando la luce scomparve Faye si era rimpicciolita ed ora era alta circa dieci centimetri. Anche il vestito si era modificato durante la trasformazione. La parte sopra era diventata un top verde senza spalline e la gonna, dello stesso colore, le arrivava sopra il ginocchio. Ai piedi indossava un paio di sandali con un tacco basso che erano legati grazie a dei nastri che arrivavano fin sotto le ginocchia.  
Draco rimase sorpreso dalla trasformazione e si ritrovò a guardare incantato la fata che, notandolo, sorrise.  
"Così ti posso seguire in giro e non avrò nessun problema a trovare un posto per sedermi. Mi dispiace ma non posso rendermi invisibile il mio capo mi ha proibito di farlo."disse la fatina.  
"Perché te lo ha proibito?"chiese Draco incuriosito.  
"Diciamo che mentre ero invisibile gli ho fatto un piccolo scherzetto e lui non ha gradito molto la cosa."rispose la fata.  
"Cosa avresti fatto esattamente?"  
"Te lo racconto un'altra volta non vorrei farti fare tardi per le lezioni. A proposito cosa prevede il tuo orario delle lezioni?"chiese Faye cambiando discorso.  
"Pozioni, trasfigurazione, cura delle creature magiche e divinazione."disse il ragazzo incamminandosi verso la porta mentre Faye gli volava accanto.  
"Prima però vado a fare colazione visto che qualcuno mi ha svegliato due ore prima dell'inizio delle lezioni."disse il ragazzo guardando la fata scocciato.  
"Scusa, non si ripeterà. Nemmeno io sono molto mattiniera. Oggi sono arrivata così presto perché hanno buttato giù dal letto anche me e sapevo che mi ci sarebbe voluta almeno mezzora per spiegarti la situazione e fartela accettare perciò non contare sul fatto che sia io a svegliarti domani mattina."disse la fata continuando a volare accanto a Draco accompagnandolo verso la sala grande dove, era più che certa, tutti avrebbero chiesto al ragazzo cosa ci faceva in giro con una fata assillando entrambi fino a farle perdere la pazienza e a quel punto nessuno si sarebbe potuto lamentare se si fosse ritrovato coinvolto per puro caso in un incantesimo che gli avrebbe fatto sparire la voce.

Presto Hogwarts avrebbe imparato che è meglio non dare fastidio alla cara dispettosa Faye…

_Ciao a tutti! Come va?  
x **Seamisai:** Grazie per aver commentato e non ti preoccupare non scrivi male in italiano.  
Baci Sarachan89  
_


	3. Meeting Harry

_Capitolo 3_  
"_Meeting Harry"_

Quella mattina per Draco si stava rivelando più dura del previsto. Quando era andato a dormire la sera prima non immaginava certo che il giorno seguente sarebbe stato svegliato da una fata né che la suddetta fata lo avrebbe accompagnato in sala grande per la colazione.  
Come aveva attraversato la soglia della sala si era pentito di aver lasciato venire con lui Faye, infatti, vedendolo con la piccola fatina che gli volava accanto, tutti i presenti nel salone avevano cominciato a fare domande sulla creatura magica e, anche se le domande non erano rivolte a lui personalmente in quanto non c'era nessuno che ne avesse il fegato, la cosa era alquanto irritante.  
Il giovane Malfoy si andò a sedere al tavolo dei serpeverde cercando di ignorare il resto degli studenti. Faye, nel frattempo, continuava a sorridere allegramente come se non stesse accadendo nulla tuttavia qualche istante dopo le voci si fermarono e nessuno parlò più.  
Draco, sorpreso, alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto e vide tutti gli studenti e i professori che aprivano la bocca per parlare ma senza riuscirci perché dalle loro bocche non usciva più alcun suono poi si voltò verso Faye che, se possibile, stava sorridendo ancora più di prima.  
"E' opera tua?"disse Draco stupendosi di poter sentire la sua stessa voce.  
"Non eri l'unico a cui stavano facendo venire il mal di testa e, prima che tu me lo chieda, ora come ora solo io e te possiamo parlare."rispose la fata.  
"Non avrai intenzione di lasciarli così, vero?"chiese Malfoy.  
"In realtà sto seriamente considerando questa opzione."rispose lei.  
"Falli tornare come prima, sono troppo giovane per morire."disse il ragazzo guardandosi intorno per scoprire che tutti lo fissavano ritenendolo colpevole.  
"Più tardi."fu la risposta della fata.  
"Desidero che loro riacquistino la voce."disse Draco. La fata sbuffò.  
"Va bene. Se è quello che desideri, poi non ti lamentare se ricominciano."disse Faye per poi schioccare le dita e annullare l'incantesimo.  
Pian piano la situazione tornò alla normalità. Le persone ripresero a parlare cercando di tenere il tono molto basso per non finire nella stessa situazione dalla quale erano appena usciti.  
I due serpeverde seduti accanto a Draco scelsero proprio quei momenti per farsi spiegare la situazione dall'amico.  
"Dracuccio che cos'è esattamente questa piccola creaturina? E' così adorabile."disse Pansy Parkinson.  
"Primo non chiamarmi Dracuccio, secondo se lei è adorabile io sono un grifondoro, terzo chiedi direttamente a lei."rispose Draco.  
"Andiamo Draco siamo curiosi. Chi è questo splendore?"chiese Blaise Zabini.  
"Ripeto: chiedete direttamente a lei. Sa parlare da sola."rispose il ragazzo continuando a fare colazione.  
"Sono amici tuoi. Non vedo perché dovrei essere io a spiegare la situazione."rispose Faye con il suo consueto sorriso.  
"Sto mangiando."rispose Draco.  
"E allora?"rispose Faye.  
Draco decise che era meglio ignorare la fata se non voleva andare a cacciarsi in qualche pasticcio tuttavia non era al corrente di un piccolo ed insignificante particolare. Faye odiava essere ignorata.  
Per questo motivo la fata si mise a girare intorno alla testa di Draco in un modo estremamente irritante.  
Ad un certo punto, il ragazzo prese in mano uno dei suoi libri e, con un colpo perfetto, colpì la fata con l'intenzione di levarsela di torno almeno per un attimo.  
Faye venne scaraventata dalla parte opposta della sala e finì per schiantarsi sul petto di un grifondoro che, aiutandosi con le mani, le impedì di cadere a terra.  
La fata alzò gli occhi verso il suo salvatore per ringraziarlo e, per un istante si fermò ad ammirare i suoi occhi verdi. Una volta finito di contemplare gli occhi del ragazzo decise di osservarlo meglio e, in base ai suoi gusti, doveva ammettere che era un ragazzo piuttosto affascinante.  
Si mise in piedi sul tavolo stando di fronte al suo salvatore e gli fece un piccolo inchino.  
"Grazie mille grifondoro. Io sono Faye, la fata dei desideri. A questo punto vorrei aggiungere una cosa del tipo –per servirti- ma attualmente sono impegnata con il biondino laggiù."disse allegra.  
"Piacere di conoscerti Faye, io sono Harry. Cosa intendi quando dici che sei impegnata con Malfoy?"chiese.  
"Sono qui per realizzare un desiderio che, per puro caso e per pura fortuna, ha espresso nello stesso momento in cui passava una stella cadente. Essendo una fata dei desideri questo è il mio lavoro."rispose lei.  
"Capisco. Come è lavorare per Malfoy?"chiese Harry curioso.  
"Non te lo so dire. L'ho conosciuto solo stamattina, fra qualche giorno rifammi la stessa domanda e ti saprò dire qualcosa."rispose la fata per poi guardare verso il tavolo dei serpeverde.  
"Ora se vuoi scusarmi, devo proprio andare. E' stato un piacere parlare con te Harry ma adesso devo andare ad insegnare a Draco che non è per niente carino colpire una fata con un libro soprattutto se la fata in questione sono io."disse Faye.  
"Vuoi una mano?"chiese il ragazzo.  
"No ma grazie comunque. Se avrò bisogno di una mano ti chiamerò. Mi stai simpatico Harry, ci vediamo."disse per poi alzarsi in volo dirigendosi verso il serpeverde.  
Un attimo dopo la fata era davanti al principe delle serpi e lo fissava con le braccia incrociate.  
"Raggio di sole, quello che hai fatto non mi è piaciuto per niente."disse Faye schioccando le dita ripetendo lo stesso trucco che aveva usato per svegliare Draco quella mattina.  
"Allora tesoruccio vediamo come posso dirtelo. Se ti azzardi a rifare una cosa del genere ti ritroverai a fare compagnia alla piovra gigante. Sono stata chiara?"chiese Faye sorridendo.  
Draco, bagnato fradicio, non rispose. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso la fata riusciva a fargli paura. Nonostante fosse arrabbiata non smetteva di sorridere e le sue minacce erano fatte con un tono di voce quasi allegro. Draco era intimorito da Faye.  
"Cristallina."rispose il serpeverde in un sussurro.  
"Bene. Direi che ci siamo chiariti. Quasi dimenticavo, c'è ancora un'altra cosa. Non sopporto di essere ignorata quindi sei pregato di non farlo."aggiunse Faye per poi asciugare il ragazzo con un altro incantesimo.  
"Va bene. E' ora di andare a lezione."disse Draco per poi alzarsi.  
"La prima lezione è pozioni, vero?"disse la fata seguendo Draco verso i sotterranei.  
"Sì, è pozioni. Sei tutta intera? Prima ti ho colpito piuttosto forte."chiese il ragazzo.  
"Non ti preoccupare ci vuole altro per farmi male e poi sono andata a sbattere contro un'aitante grifondoro di nome Harry."disse la fata.  
"Sei andata a sbattere contro Potter?"chiese Draco scioccato.  
"Sì, è simpatico. Con che casa hanno pozioni i serpeverde?"chiese Faye.  
"Grifondoro."rispose il ragazzo.  
"Sono più che certa che sarà una lezione interessante. Il professore è il pipistrello con i capelli unti che c'era al tavolo insegnanti?"  
"Sì, è il professor Piton."disse Draco.  
"Sì questa sarà una lezione decisamente interessante. Ci puoi contare Draco."disse Faye.

_  
Ciao a tutti! Che ne dite? Cosa ve ne pare di questo capitolo?  
Baci Sarachan89_


	4. Benvenuti nella casa dei sogni di Sevvie

_Capitolo 4_  
"_Benvenuti nella casa dei sogni di Sevvie"_

Draco sedeva al suo solito posto nella tetra aula di pozioni e attendeva l'arrivo di Piton mentre Faye si guardava intorno curiosando qua e là.  
"Questo posto è troppo tetro, avrebbe bisogno di una rinnovata."disse Faye facendo apparire una sedia su misura per lei sul banco di Draco.  
"Non credo che Piton sarebbe d'accordo con te."disse il serpeverde mentre Blaise si sedeva accanto a lui.  
"Non sarebbe d'accordo su cosa?"chiese il nuovo arrivato.  
"Faye vuole rinnovare un po' l'arredamento dell'aula."rispose Draco che durante la colazione aveva spiegato all'amico tutto ciò che riguardava la fata.  
"Cosa ci posso fare se non mi piacciono i posti tetri?"chiese la fatina.  
"Sarebbe interessante se la lasciassimo fare. Pensa alla reazione di Piton? Sarebbe esilarante."disse Blaise.  
"Questo era il secondo motivo per cui volevo farlo ma mr simpatia qui presente non vuole."disse Faye.  
Draco aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la chiuse immediatamente perché, con la solita entrata ad effetto sbattendo la porta e facendo svolazzare l'abito, Severus Piton fece il suo ingresso in classe.  
Pochi istanti dopo arrivò anche il trio composto da Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter che, per il loro ritardo, fecero perdere a grifondoro cinque punti a testa… e la lezione era appena iniziata...  
Faye, vedendo entrare il bel grifondoro, sorrise felice e salutò Harry con un cenno della mano a cui il ragazzo rispose con un sorriso.  
La lezione ebbe inizio e gli studenti cominciarono a preparare la pozione seguendo le istruzioni alla lavagna. Una decina di minuti dopo Faye si alzò dalla sua bella seggiola e cominciò a volare in giro per l'aula. Una volta finito il tour tornò da Draco e guardò la sua pozione.  
"Non dovrebbe essere rossa invece che viola?"chiese la fata.  
"Ne sei sicura? Sul libro c'è scritto che deve essere viola."disse Draco.  
"Conosco questa pozione. Ho avuto modo di lavorare con pozionista piuttosto esperto e so per certo che la pozione deve essere rossa."disse la fata convinta.  
"Le altre di che colore sono?"chiese Blaise che stava lavorando in coppia con Malfoy.  
"Viola o meglio tutte viola tranne quella di Harry che è rossa."disse Faye sorridendo.  
"Potter è negato per pozioni e se tutte le altre sono viola vuol dire che evidentemente ti stai sbagliando."disse Draco.  
"Sfiduciato."disse Faye per poi aggiungere "Non ti lamentare quando prenderai un voto orribile per aver sbagliato la pozione."  
Draco guardò la fata. Era di nuovo seduta e stava sfogliando un libro. Sembrava pienamente convinta di quello che diceva. Fidarsi oppure no?  
"Come faccio a farla diventare rossa?"chiese il serpeverde.  
"Felice di vedere che hai cambiato idea. Devi aggiungere ancora sei gocce di sangue di salamandra e girare quattro volte in senso antiorario."rispose Faye senza alzare lo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo fece quanto gli era stato detto e la sua pozione acquistò un colore rosso intenso, nel frattempo Piton aveva cominciato il consueto giro tra i banchi e si era fermato davanti a Potter.  
"Potter se non sai leggere ti consiglio di comprarti un nuovo paio di occhiali. La pozione deve essere viola e non rossa."disse Piton mentre Harry cercava un modo per ribattere.  
A quel punto Faye si alzò e disse "Veramente la pozione deve essere rossa e non viola." poi si avvicinò a Piton volando.  
"Da quando le fate si intendono di pozioni?"chiese Piton sarcastico.  
"Le altre fate non lo so, io da quando ho passato tre mesi con un cocciutissimo pozionista esperto che aveva desiderato di incontrare la donna della sua vita. Ha idea di quanto mi ci è voluto per farlo uscire dal suo laboratorio?"disse Faye.  
"Non tollero che una creatura così insignificante mi manchi di rispetto."disse Severus.  
"Non le ho ancora mancato di rispetto ma se vuole posso rimediare cominciando a chiamarla pipistrello con i capelli unti."disse la fata più sorridente che mai.  
"Signor Malfoy le consiglio di insegnare alla sua fata un po' di rispetto e ora se la riprenda."disse il professore. Draco fece per alzarsi ma un'occhiataccia da parte della fata lo fece rimanere dov'era.  
In un attimo Faye era tornata alle sue dimensioni originali per poter fronteggiare meglio l'insegnate.  
"Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa professore. Io non appartengo a nessuno. Non sono un oggetto, sono una creatura vivente esattamente come lei anzi sono messa decisamente meglio di lei. Io sono carina, ho degli amici, una vita sociale e sono felice. Lei è l'esatto opposto."disse la fata per poi aggiungere "La pozione deve essere rossa. Se diventa viola il composto è instabile e se agitato troppo rischia di esplodere in questo modo." disse prendendo una fiala di pozione viola per poi agitarla e lanciarla in una zona in cui non c'era nessuno studente.  
"Se la pozione è rossa non accade nulla di tutto questo."concluse sorridendo per poi rimpicciolirsi di nuovo e schioccare le dita per tre volte.  
"Un ultima cosa: lei è un incompetente!"disse la fata ammirando il suo lavoro.  
Davanti a lei ora vi era un Piton con degli stupendi boccoli biondi e con un tutù rosa ma questa non era l'unica cosa che era cambiata. Faye, indispettita dal comportamento del professore, aveva pensato bene di cambiare l'arredamento dell'aula che ora era tutto fuorché tetra.  
Al posto della vecchia mobilia erano comparsi dei mobili nuovi, le pareti ora erano tutte di un rosa brillante e tutti gli oggetti in legno erano diventati bianchi. Alle finestre erano comparse delle belle tende bianche ed la luce che c'era nella stanza era decisamente aumentata.  
Le piastrelle a terra erano passate dal grigio al rosa chiaro con disegnati sopra dei fiori e dei cuori e, per concludere, sulla lavagna, al posto delle istruzioni per preparare la pozione, era comparsa la scritta –Benvenuti nella stupenda casa dei sogni della nuova bambola creata dalla Faye Company! Signori e signore ecco a voi Sevvie la pastorella pozionista!-  
La scritta ovviamente era attorniata da cuori, fiori, cuccioli e altre cose del genere.  
Mentre Faye ammirava la sua opera l'intera classe cercava di non ridere, sapevano che il primo a ridere come minimo sarebbe morto tuttavia la fata non sembrava soddisfatta.  
"Il vestito non va bene. Rimediamo subito."disse schioccando nuovamente le dita. Il vestito da ballerina di Piton fu immediatamente rimpiazzato da un vestito da pastorella con tanto di cappellino con il nastro legato in uno stupendo fiocco.  
"Sì, questo va decisamente meglio."disse sorridendo finalmente soddisfatta del suo operato.  
A questo punto Piton, che sembrava sul punto di esplodere dalla rabbia, aprì la bocca per mettersi ad urlare contro la fatina ma quello che riuscì a fare fu solo mettersi a cantare –Mary aveva un agnellin…-  
La classe non riuscì più a trattenersi e tutti scoppiarono a ridere, persino i serpeverde, nonostante cercassero di non darlo a vedere, si stavano divertendo. Fortunatamente per gli studenti l'ora finì proprio in quell'istante così tutti corsero fuori dall'aula il più velocemente possibile dirigendosi in fretta verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione seguente mentre Faye seguiva Draco fischiettando.

_Ciao a tutti!  
Scusate il ritardo ma ho avuto qualche problema con il computer.  
Grazie mille ha chi ha lasciato una recensione e anche a tutti quelli che leggono questa storia !  
Baci Sarachan 89  
_


	5. Minnie e il diario

**_Capitolo 5_  
"_Minnie e il diario"_**

Dopo la lezione di Piton e la sua stupenda esibizione canora Draco e i suoi compagni di casa si recarono a nell'aula di Trasfigurazione insieme ai grifondoro dove trovarono ad accoglierli un gatto seduto sulla cattedra.  
Mentre gli studenti varcavano la soglia dell'aula non riuscivano a fare a meno di continuare a ridere avendo ancora impressa nella loro mente la fantastica lezione appena finita.  
Draco entrò e andò a sedersi al suo solito posto tuttavia Faye non lo seguì.  
La fata vedendo il gatto disse "Ma che bella gattina!" per poi far comparire un gomitolo di lana e lanciarlo in direzione dell'animale con l'intenzione di farlo giocare.  
Il gatto non solo ignorò completamente il gomitolo ma in più lanciò a Faye un'occhiata che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire chiunque per poi ritrasformarsi in Minerva McGranitt, professoressa di Trasfigurazione di Hogwarts.  
"Mi scusi professoressa. Non si ripeterà più."disse Draco temendo che il comportamento della fata potesse metterlo nei guai.  
"Signor Malfoy non si preoccupi. So perfettamente che lei non ha alcuna responsabilità per il comportamento della fata."disse la McGranitt.  
"Non ti preoccupare Minnie prometto che farò la brava per quest'ora."disse Faye.  
"Non chiamarmi Minnie. Mi sembrava di avertelo proibito."disse l'insegnante.  
"E a me sembrava di averti già detto che non ho la minima intenzione di rispettare il divieto. Di' la verità, speravi di esserti liberata di me dopo che ho esaudito il tuo desiderio vero?"disse Faye lasciando a bocca aperta tutti. Da quello che potevano capire la fata e la McGranitt si conoscevano e, a quanto pare, la prima aveva esaudito un desiderio della seconda.  
"Sì, lo speravo veramente. Sono troppo vecchia per avere di nuovo a che fare con te."disse per poi aggiungere rivolta alla classe "Che lezione avete avuto l'ora precedente?"  
"Pozioni."rispose Hermione.  
"Devo dedurre che il motivo per cui ridono abbia a che fare con te."disse la professoressa rivolgendosi a Faye.  
"Certo che ha a che fare con me! Qualunque cosa ti racconteranno a proposito dell'ora di pozioni è solo ed esclusivamente opera mia e ci tengo a prendermene il merito. Mi sono divertita un mondo."disse la fata allegra.  
"Credo che aspetterò per scoprire cosa è accaduto. Ora cominciamo la lezione."disse Minerva.  
Per tutta la durata della lezione Faye mantenne la promessa e se ne rimase buona buona, seduta sulla sua seggiola sul banco di Draco alzandosi solo per chiacchierare un po' con la professoressa mentre gli studenti leggevano un capitolo del libro.  
Una volta terminata la lezione gli studenti si diressero verso la sala grande e, nel giro di qualche minuto, tutta la sala sapeva quello che era accaduto durante l'ora di pozioni dei grifondoro e dei serpeverde del sesto anno.  
La situazione fu piuttosto tranquilla fino a quando Severus Piton non fece il suo ingresso in sala.  
A quel punto Faye, incapace di resistere alla tentazione, si mise a fischiettare la melodia di –Mary aveva un agnellin…- scatenando le risate di tutti gli studenti che al solo pensiero di quello che era successo non riuscirono a trattenersi.  
Alzando lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei professori Draco poté vedere che tutti gli insegnanti stavano cercando di trattenersi per non scoppiare a ridere mentre Silente dava manforte a Faye fischiettando.  
A far tacere le risate degli studenti bastò un'occhiata dell'arcigno professore di pozioni ma lo stesso non si può dire di Faye che, imperterrita, continuò a fischiettare allegramente fino a quando Draco non riuscì a farla smettere.  
Il pranzo continuò in silenzio poi Draco e i suoi compagni di classe si diressero verso il luogo in cui si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di Cura delle creature magiche tuttavia Faye non andò con loro dicendo al giovane Malfoy che sarebbe andata a fare un giro per la scuola per vedere un po' come era la tanto famosa Hogwarts.  
Quello che Draco non sapeva era che la fata, essendo già stata ad Hogwarts, non aveva la minima intenzione di esplorare la scuola. Il suo vero scopo era dare il via alle indagini necessarie per far andare a buon fine l'operazione –Rendere felice Draco Malfoy-.  
La fata si diresse verso il dormitorio dei verde argento ed entrò nella camera del principe delle serpi.  
Una volta dentro, chiuse la porta e riacquistò le sue dimensioni originarie per poi mettersi a cercare qualcosa che potesse darle un aiuto per cominciare a lavorare.  
"Carini questi vestiti. Si vede che Draco ha buon gusto nel vestirsi."disse mentre guardava nell'armadio, tuttavia non trovando nulla di interessante si diresse verso la scrivania e cominciò a guardare in tutti i cassetti.  
"Ma guarda un po' cosa ho trovato! Non credevo che Draco fosse il tipo che tiene un diario. Questo rende tutto più facile."disse prendendo in mano il diario appena trovato.  
"Ci metterò una vita per leggerlo tutto! Almeno il ragazzo ha una scrittura leggibile. Sarà meglio che ne faccia una copia così posso leggerlo con calma."aggiunse per poi creare una copia perfetta del diario, rimettere l'originale al suo posto e far sparire la copia in modo da poterla far riapparire con un incantesimo quando ce ne fosse stata la necessità.  
La fata continuò a curiosare per la stanza poi, vedendo che non c'era più nulla di interessante, fece riapparire la copia del diario e cominciò a leggerlo.  
"Interessante, molto interessante."fu il suo unico commento.  
La lettura andò avanti fino a quando Faye non si accorse che per Draco era ora di andare a divinazione e lei non aveva la minima intenzione di perdersi la lezione.  
Una volta fatto sparire il diario, si rimpicciolì nuovamente e volando si diresse verso l'aula di divinazione. Aveva sentito dire cose piuttosto interessanti sull'insegnante e voleva verificare se le voci erano vere.  
Inoltre la fata non aveva una grande opinione sulla materia e aveva in mente alcune idee che voleva mettere in pratica.


	6. Faye e l'arte della divinazione

**_Capitolo 6_  
"_Faye e l'arte della divinazione"_**

Faye non amava molto l'arte della divinazione. La riteneva una cosa confusa e troppo approssimativa per prenderla seriamente.  
Non che preferisse una cosa tipo aritmanzia, sia chiaro, ma essendo una fata dei desideri credere che il futuro e il destino di una persona fossero già scritti per lei non aveva alcun senso. Dopotutto il suo lavoro era quello di cambiare le cose no? L'esistenza stessa delle fate dei desideri sarebbe stata completamente insensata se il futuro fosse stato determinato.  
Se il futuro era già stato determinato fin dall'inizio perché aveva lavorato così tanto in tutta la sua vita? Perché lei e le altre fate dovevano darsi pena per esaudire i desideri di qualche persona abbastanza fortunata da esprimerli al momento giusto?  
Aveva troppi anni e aveva già visto troppe cose per poter credere alla predestinazione. Quante volte aveva cambiato il destino di qualcuno usando i suoi poteri? Tante, talmente tante che nemmeno lei riusciva a ricordarsele tutte .  
Era una delle migliori fate in circolazione oltre che una delle più pestifere, per questo le affidavano sempre i casi più difficili o quelli in cui la persona a cui esaudire il desiderio era scettica e testarda.  
La sua bravura, il suo talento e la sua fama fra le fate le avevano fornito anche un altro motivo per non credere nella divinazione e in tutto ciò che comportava.  
Anni prima nel regno fatato in cui Faye viveva era stato organizzato un grande torneo il cui vincitore o la cui vincitrice avrebbe avuto il grande onore di incontrare lady Destiny, la signora del destino.  
Faye, come molti altri, aveva preso parte alla competizione e, dopo un accanito scontro finale con una fata di nome Ruby, era riuscita a vincere.  
Il giorno stesso aveva incontrato Destiny. Faye si ricordava quel giorno come fosse stato ieri. La lady del destino sedeva sul suo trono e indossava un abito dorato estremamente elegante. I suoi capelli erano di un bianco candido che alla fata ricordava la neve appena caduta e gli occhi erano color ambra.  
Faye e la lady avevano parlato a lungo e, ad un certo punto, la dama le aveva detto che chiaramente che erano gli esseri viventi stessi a determinare il proprio destino, lei non faceva altro che mettergli davanti delle possibili strade, stava a loro scegliere quale percorrere.  
Era a questo che la fata pensava mentre percorreva la strada verso l'aula di divinazione.  
Incontrò Draco appena fuori dalla porta e, dopo avergli sorriso, entrò con lui. Appena entrati furono investiti da un'ondata di profumo, era chiaro che fosse stata bruciata una quantità industriale di incenso.  
Draco e i suoi amici presero posto e attesero l'inizio della lezione tuttavia al principe delle serpi non sfuggì il sorriso che c'era sul volto di Faye. Era lo stesso che aveva già visto durante pozioni e se questo era vero era in arrivo un mare di guai per la Cooman e solo per lei visto che Fiorenzo non ci sarebbe stato quel giorno.  
"Bene ragazzi diamo inizio alla lezione. Oggi farete un altro po' di pratica con le sfere di cristallo. Mettetevi a coppie e se avete difficoltà chiamatemi."disse l'insegnante.  
"E' un problema se riarredo anche quest'aula?"chiese Faye sottovoce.  
"Non ci provare. Hai già fatto abbastanza danni la prima volta."disse Draco che sapeva che se la fata avesse continuato in questo modo prima o poi lui sarebbe finito in guai di proporzioni cosmiche.  
"Antipatico. Questa stanza è quasi peggio di quella di pozioni. Almeno lì si respirava. Questo incenso è intossicante."ribatté la fata.  
"Ma c'è almeno una stanza di questo castello su cui non hai nulla da ridire?"chiese Draco quasi esasperato.  
"La sala comune dei grifondoro è carina e mi piace abbastanza, la tua stanza non è male e poi ci sono due o tre aule che sono piuttosto decenti."disse la fata dopo averci pensato un attimo.  
"Ma sei una fata o un'arredatrice d'interni?"chiese il serpeverde.  
"Una fata con un gusto decente per l'arredamento."rispose lei.  
"Draco secondo me ha ragione. Non ci sono molte stanze con un arredamento decente in questo castello."disse Pansy.  
"Concordo con loro."disse Blaise.  
"Traditori."fu il commento di Draco.  
"Draco ti piace divinazione?"chiese Faye sottovoce.  
"Non è esattamente la mia materia preferita."rispose il serpeverde guardando nella sfera.  
"Ti dispiace se esprimo la mia pura e semplice opinione riguardo la materia e faccio una o due cosette che mi stanno passando per la testa in questo momento?"chiese Faye con un sorriso che si allargava ogni secondo di più.  
"Cosa hai in mente?"chiese Blaise intromettendosi nella conversazione.  
"Adesso ti faccio vedere. Professoressa Cooman, può venire un attimo. Non riusciamo a capire cosa si vede nella sfera. Stiamo predicendo il futuro a Draco."disse Faye guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dal principe delle serpi.  
"Vediamo un po'." disse la professoressa guardando nella sfera per poi proseguire qualche istante dopo dicendo "Oh povero caro! Mi dispiace tantissimo ma la sfortuna ti perseguita. Agirà tramite qualcosa di verde. Evita il verde perché sarà la tua sfortuna."  
"Non c'è altro?"chiese Faye.  
"No, per ora no. Mi dispiace."disse l'insegnante.  
"Questo poteva predirlo anche un bambino di tre anni."commentò la fata.  
"Come cara?"disse la professoressa.  
"Ho detto che anche un bambino di tre anni poteva predire queste cose. Sicura di non aver visto solo il mio riflesso nella sfera?"chiese con aria scettica la fatina.  
"Ma certo cara! Io sono una veggente."disse la Cooman convinta.  
"Sì e io sono babbo natale!"rispose Faye mentre tutti i serpeverde e i corvonero la guardavano incuriositi e divertiti.  
"Professoressa ci tengo a dirle quello che penso. Secondo me questa è la materia più inutile che esista e non credo che si possa realmente predire il futuro in quanto esso è solamente un risultato delle nostre azioni."disse Faye.  
"Percepisco che tu non sei dotata della vista povera cara ma solo perché non sai fare una cosa non vuol dire che tu debba disprezzarla."disse la professoressa.  
"Va bene allora procediamo con una dimostrazione pratica. Mi dica cosa succederà nei prossimi quindici minuti di questa lezione."disse la fata.  
"Gli studenti continueranno ad esercitarsi e la lezione procederà tranquillamente."disse l'insegnante.  
"Così le sta solo facilitando le cose. Se ne sarà rimasta qui tutto il giorno e non può sapere cosa è successo nell'ora di Piton. Faye ha carta bianca e la Cooman non ha idea di cosa la aspetta."pensò Draco.  
"Bene ora le dimostrerò che accadrà esattamente l'opposto."disse Faye riprendendo le dimensioni originali.  
La fata schioccò le dita e le sfere di cristallo cominciarono a fluttuare per la stanza cambiando colore di tanto in tanto. I cuscini si librarono in aria e si ruppero riempiendo la stanza di piume che, per un qualche strano motivo, sembravano attratte dalla professoressa e le si attaccavano addosso.  
La poverina nonostante gli sforzi non riusciva a togliersele di dosso ma se pensate che la cosa sia finita qui vi sbagliate.  
Faye fece levitare le sfere avvicinandole al soffitto della classe, poi abbassò le luci e fece partire la musica ricreando una piccola discoteca cominciando a ballare sulle note di Disco Inferno.  
Tutto questo sotto gli occhi della professoressa che fissava impotente la scena.


	7. Dio greco

_Capitolo 7 _

_"Dio greco"_

Dopo la stancante giornata, cominciata male e finita anche peggio, Draco non poté fare a meno di sdraiarsi sul suo letto non appena tornato in camera dopo la cena, con lui c'erano la dolce Faye e i due serpeverde amici del biondino Blaise e Pansy.  
I due ragazzi si sedettero sul letto accanto all'amico mentre Faye svolazzava intorno tranquilla.  
"Faye che fine avevi fatto? Non sei venuta a cena e sei ricomparsa solo quando siamo arrivati fuori dalla stanza di Draco."disse Blaise.  
"Ho fatto un giro, visto gente."disse la fata.  
"E chi avresti visto di grazia?"chiese Draco.  
"Qualcuno che è stato talmente gentile da parlare con me senza fare il sarcastico e senza rispondermi male."rispose la fata.  
"Esiste davvero qualcuno in grado di farlo su questo pianeta?"chiese il biondino.  
"Certo che esiste raggio di sole."rispose Faye.  
"Sai Draco penso che comincerò anch'io a chiamarti raggio di sole. Mi piace come soprannome."disse Pansy.  
"Non ci provare."ringhiò il principe delle serpi.  
"Andiamo Draco, lo sai che Pansy sta scherzando."disse Blaise cercando di impedire un massacro.  
"Lasciamo stare. Potrei sapere chi sarebbe il pazzo con cui hai parlato?"chiese Draco.  
"Un mago dannatamente affascinante."rispose Faye.  
"Casa?"chiese Blaise.  
"Grifondoro."rispose Faye senza fare una piega.  
"Perché c'è qualcuno dannatamente affascinante tra i grifondoro?"chiese Draco non pensando che la fata avesse già la risposta pronta.  
"Ti dicono niente le parole –Dio mio darei qualunque cosa per poter stare con quella specie di dio greco con gli occhi verdi-?"chiese Faye mentre Draco spalancava gli occhi e arrossiva leggermente.  
"Dracuccio che cosa vuol dire Faye?"chiese Pansy entrando in modalità raccolta pettegolezzi.  
"Sono curioso anch'io Dray. Chi sarebbe il dio greco?"chiese Blaise.  
"Fatevi gli affari vostri voi due e tu. Come diavolo fai a saperlo?"chiese Draco sul piede di guerra.  
"Il tuo diario è una lettura particolarmente interessante. Credo che rientri di diritto nella top ten dei miei libri preferiti."disse la fata allegramente.  
"Io ti ammazzo."disse Draco mentre si alzava e puntava la bacchetta contro la fata.  
"Oh mio dio! Oh mio dio! Ho capito chi è!"urlò Blaise sghignazzando.  
"Secondo me non hai capito."disse Pansy.  
"Oh sì che ho capito. Tra tutti i grifondoro l'unico che secondo gli standard di Draco potrebbe essere definito dio greco è uno solo. Non c'è alcuna possibilità che io mi sia sbagliato."disse Blaise convinto.  
"Blaise se dici ancora una parola diventi il primo sulla mia lista di persone da uccidere."minacciò Draco.  
"Smettila di minacciare le persone. Non ti fa bene, finirai per morire un giorno di questi se continui ad arrabbiarti così."disse Faye per niente intimorita dal ragazzo.  
"Posso chiederti perché sei andata a parlare con lui?"chiese Draco cercando di calmarsi.  
"Mi sta simpatico e avevo voglia di parlare un po' con lui."disse la fata.  
"E di cosa avete parlato?"chiese il biondino.  
"Un po' di questo, un po' di quello. E' un ragazzo interessante e come ti dicevo è dannatamente affascinate."disse Faye.  
"Si può sapere perché continui a ripeterlo?"chiese Malfoy esasperato.  
"Prova tu a vederlo appena uscito dalle docce con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita e poi vediamo se riesci a dire il contrario."disse la fata.  
"Cosa?"disse Draco.  
"Hai davvero visto Potter con addosso solo un asciugamano?"chiese Pansy. La fata annuì.  
"Descrivi, descrivi. Voglio i dettagli."disse Pansy.  
"Sono entrata negli spogliatoi per parlare un po' con Harry e me lo sono trovato davanti appena uscito dalle docce. Hai presente il David di Michelangelo? Harry è anche meglio. Sembrava una statua di marmo ed era ancora bagnato. Aveva tutte le gocce d'acqua che sembravano quasi divertirsi un mondo a percorrere quel corpo perfetto. Inoltre aveva i capelli bagnati. E' ancora più carino con i capelli bagnati. Gli danno quell'aria da cucciolo tenero e dolce. Beate quelle gocce d'acqua."disse Faye proiettando con un incantesimo l'immagine nella mente di Pansy che, mentre Draco raggiungeva un tono di rosso che nessuno pensava esistesse, non potè fare a meno di dire "Vorrei tanto essere una di quelle gocce. E' un peccato che uno così sia gay. Davvero un peccato."disse affranta.  
"Sai Draco, se non fossi una fata e lui non fosse gay avrei già cercato di conquistarlo. Tuttavia, io sono una fata, lui è gay e io ho già la mia dolce metà che mi aspetta a casa di conseguenza farò tutto il possibile per farti conquistare il nostro bel grifondoro."disse Faye.  
"Sei sposata?"chiese Blaise.  
"Sì e la mia dolce metà è persino meglio di Harry."disse la fata sorridendo.  
"Che fortuna! Non conosci qualcuno anche per me e per Pansy?" chiese Blaise.  
"No, mi dispiace."disse Faye ridendo.  
"Quel malato di mente che ha avuto il coraggio di sposarti deve essere un santo per riuscire a sopportare un demonio come te."disse Draco felice di spostare il discorse su qualcun altro.  
"Cosa ci vuoi fare? Mi ama alla follia."rispose semplicemente la fata.  
"Draco se non ti conoscessi penserei che stai cercando di cambiare il discorso."disse Pansy.  
"Sono d'accordo. Il tuo è un pessimo tentativo di cambiare il discorso e con me non funziona. Ti avverto che prima che tu te ne renda conto io avrò già dato il via alla prima fase dell'operazione rendiamo felice Draco. Giusto perché tu lo sappia la prima fase consiste nel far mettere assieme te e il bel grifondoro."disse Faye mentre Draco cacciava Blaise e Pansy dalla stanza.  
"Tu sei pazza. Non si metterà mai con me. Mi odia."disse Draco.  
"Abbi fiducia. Lascia fare a me. Sono una specialista nel realizzare i desideri delle persone. Ho anni e anni di onorato servizio alle spalle, non sono una principiante."disse la fata facendo apparire un fiore decisamente più grande del normale che sembrava quasi essere fatto apposta per essere una camera. La fata si avvicinò al fiore, spostò un petalo e, mentre entrava, disse "Buona notte Draco. Ci vediamo domani e non sperare che ti svegli."  
"Buona notte Faye."disse Draco cambiandosi e mettendosi a letto per poi cadere in un tranquillo sonno ristoratore.  
Il giorno seguente stando a quello che aveva detto Faye sarebbe stato pieno di sorprese.


	8. Prima regola: Mai svegliare Faye!

_Capitolo 8 _

_"Prima regola: Mai svegliare Faye!"_

Nella scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, più precisamente nel dormitorio dei serpeverde, un ragazzo biondo si era svegliato prima del solito quella mattina.  
Gli eventi del giorno prima lo avevano leggermente scosso anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura ma d'altronde si sa, i Malfoy non sono mai scossi.  
Tuttavia chiunque dopo la giornata appena passata sarebbe stato turbato se si fosse trovato al posto di Draco Malfoy, dopotutto non capita tutti i giorni che una fata pestifera, che riesce a scatenare il caos così facilmente, entri nella tua vita dicendo di voler esaudire i tuoi desideri per renderti felice.  
Draco aveva avuto tutta la notte per assimilare meglio il concetto e, non appena si era svegliato, aveva realizzato che la fata in questione aveva intenzione di fargli conquistare niente poco di meno che il grande Harry Potter e questo lo aveva mandato nel panico più totale anche se ovviamente i Malfoy non vanno nel panico per nessuna ragione.  
La verità è che il principe delle serpi non se la sentiva affatto di cercare di conquistare l'aitante grifondoro anche perché se se lo fosse trovato davanti non avrebbe saputo cosa fare.  
Da quando il biondino si era reso conto di amare il bel moretto non era cambiato nulla nei suoi rapporti con Potter infatti i due continuavano a litigare e Draco dubitava che Harry potesse essere interessato a lui. Anche se era gay questo non cambiava il fatto che il moro lo odiasse.  
Dopo essersi preparato per andare a fare colazione Draco, vedendo che Faye continuava a dormire beatamente, decise di svegliare la fata non sapendo che quello si sarebbe rivelato un fatale errore.  
Il principe verde argento si avvicinò al fiore in cui dormiva la fatina e cercò di farle aprire gli occhi.  
Inizialmente provò chiamandola con un tono di voce dolce e gentile per poi cominciare ad urlarle in un orecchio tuttavia la fata continuò a dormire beatamente come se niente fosse.  
Il serpeverde, per nulla scoraggiato, decise di passare alle maniere forti e pensò di ripagare Faye per come lo aveva svegliato il mattino precedente perciò prese la bacchetta e allagò il fiore in cui la fata dormiva.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi si udì uno schioccare di dita e dal fiore uscì un getto d'acqua con una potenza tale da scaraventare Draco dall'altra parte della stanza. Faye uscì dal fiore poco dopo bagnata fradicia come un pulcino e per niente felice di essere stata buttata giù dal letto.  
La fata schioccò le dita una seconda volta e ammirò la sua opera.  
"Devo dire che stai quasi meglio vestito da coniglietto pasquale con il cestino pieno di uova in mano che con la divisa di Hogwarts."disse Faye.  
"Si può sapere cosa ti è preso? Ti sembra questo il modo di reagire? Volevo solo svegliarti!"le urlò contro il serpeverde.  
"Mi dispiace dirtelo raggio di sole ma io non sopporto di essere buttata giù dal letto. Per andare d'accordo con me la prima regola è mai cercare di svegliarmi se non sei mio marito visto che facendo a lui quello che ho fatto a te mi sentirei in colpa."rispose la fata per niente intimidita.  
"Tu sei pazza."fu il commento di Draco mentre Faye faceva sparire il fiore in cui aveva passato la notte.  
"Ne sono pienamente consapevole ma grazie per avermelo ricordato."disse la fata.  
"Sei sicura di non essere qui per conto del Signore Oscuro? A mio parere se continui così raderai al suolo l'intera scuola nel giro di due giorni."disse Draco.  
"No, non lavoro per Voldie. Il mio capo è decisamente più simpatico e carino. Per quanto riguarda il radere al suolo la scuola, potrei farlo semplicemente schioccando le dita ed è quello che farò se mi sveglierai di nuovo."disse Faye tranquilla.  
"Ok, ho capito. Ora ti dispiace farmi tornare normale?"disse Draco che era ancora vestito da coniglio pasquale.  
"No. E' una mia vendetta personale. Ti farò tornare normale quando saremo nella sala grande."disse Faye per poi asciugarsi vestiti e capelli.  
"E' umiliante."disse Draco.  
"E' per questo che lo faccio. Se no dove sarebbe la vendetta."rispose Faye uscendo dalla stanza e aspettando che il serpeverde la raggiungesse.  
"Per favore."disse Draco aggiungendo "Giuro solennemente di non svegliarti più ma fammi tornare normale."  
"Va bene. Per questa volta passi, ma la prossima non sarò così clemente."disse Faye sospirando.  
I due andarono in sala grande e il serpeverde si sedette al solito posto. Pochi minuti dopo arrivarono anche Blaise e Pansy che, immediatamente, si sedettero di fianco al biondino salutando sia lui che la fata seduta sul tavolo.  
"Dray cosa è successo nella tua camera? Sembra passato un uragano."disse Blaise.  
"Chiedi a Faye."disse semplicemente il ragazzo.  
"Faye?"disse Blaise.  
"Non mi piace essere svegliata bruscamente e l'ho lavato."disse Faye come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo.  
"Capito."disse Blaise.  
"Cosa hai in programma oggi?"chiese Pansy rivolgendosi a Faye.  
"Che lezioni avete?"chiese Faye.  
"Incantesimi, Difesa contro le arti oscure e questa sera Astronomia."rispose Blaise.  
"Faye non farà assolutamente nulla. Ha già fatto abbastanza danni ieri."disse Draco stroncando la discussione su nascere.  
"Sei piuttosto nervoso oggi o è una mia impressione?"chiese Pansy.  
"Prova tu a svegliare quel demonio e poi mi dirai."disse Draco.  
"Non può essere così male."disse Blaise.  
"Che vuoi che ti dica? A me non piace essere scaraventato dalla parte opposta della mia camera da un getto di acqua fredda per poi ritrovarmi vestito da coniglio pasquale."disse Draco mentre i suoi due amici scoppiavano a ridere.  
Nel frattempo la sala si era riempita e gli studenti stavano tutti facendo colazione tranquillamente.  
"Vado a salutare i professori. Ieri non ci sono andata e mi sembra scortese non farlo."disse Faye volando verso il tavolo degli insegnati per poi fermarsi davanti a Silente e fare un breve inchino.  
"Buongiorno professore. Mi scuso per il disturbo che ho arrecato ieri ma avevo da ridire su alcune questioni riguardanti le lezioni che ho interrotto e ci tenevo ad esprimere la mia opinione."disse la fata mentre la McGranitt la guardava scettica.  
"Buongiorno. Non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi, tutte le modifiche apportate alle aule e agli insegnanti non erano permanenti e siamo riusciti a mettere tutto apposto senza alcun problema."disse Silente.  
"Albus fossi in te starei attento. Questa fata sa essere anche peggio dei Malandrini e dei gemelli Weasley."disse Minerva.  
"Sei sempre stata una grande adulatrice Minnie."disse Faye.  
"Io sono più che certo che qualunque azione di questa fata avrà uno scopo e pertanto non intendo intervenire."disse Albus.  
"Grazie signore. Mi scuso se non mi sono ancora presentata. Il mio nome è Faye e sono una fata dei desideri. Sono qui per esaudire un desiderio del giovane Draco Malfoy."disse la fata.  
"Piacere di conoscerti Faye. Spero che il tuo soggiorno a Hogwarts possa essere piacevole."disse Silente per poi aggiungere notando che Piton stava lanciando delle occhiatacce alla fata "Severus sei un adulto smettila di cercare di fulminare questa povera creatura con lo sguardo."  
"Se lei è una povera creatura, Potter è intelligente."disse Piton.  
"La frase avrebbe avuto più effetto se avesse detto che se io sono una povera creatura allora lei si lava i capelli."disse Faye sorridendo mentre Minerva cercava di non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Impertinente."sibilò Piton.  
"Lo prenderò per un complimento."disse Faye.  
"Non lo è."disse Piton.  
"Sai pastorella, i colori chiari ti stanno meglio di tutto questo nero. Vuoi che provveda?"chiese la fata felice di poter dare una mano.  
"No, grazie."rispose l'arcigno professore di pozioni.  
"Come vuole. Io torno da Draco. Arrivederci a tutti."disse Faye per poi volare verso Draco.  
"Stavi tormentando Piton?"chiese il principe dei serpeverde.  
"Ci stavo solo parlando amichevolmente. Stai tranquillo."rispose Faye per poi voltarsi e vedere che un grifondoro con i capelli disordinati e gli occhi verdi aveva appena varcato la soglia della sala.  
Era quasi ora di dare inizio al piano.


	9. Fase 1: Procurare un appuntamento

_Capitolo 9  
"Fase 1: Procurare un appuntamento"_

L'ingresso nella sala grande del giovane grifondoro con la cicatrice a saetta segnò per Faye la possibilità di dare inizio al piano.  
Aveva considerato la possibilità di andare direttamente da Harry e convincerlo a corteggiare il giovane erede di casa Malfoy ma poi aveva optato per un altro approccio. Voleva che fosse Draco a fare il primo passo.  
Dopo aver passato parte della notte leggendo il diario del ragazzo Faye si era resa conto che il serpeverde sembrava non credere minimamente nella possibilità di essere ricambiato dal grifondoro e, per questa ragione, sembrava essere insicuro. Draco sapeva di amare il bel moretto ma non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di dichiararsi e questo rappresentava un problema.  
Se Draco fosse stato un grifondoro per Faye sarebbe stato tutto più facile, dopotutto si sa i grifondoro sono coraggiosi, ma ahimè il caro raggio di sole era un serpeverde e in lui prevalevano ambizione e astuzia.  
Per la fata le cose erano più complicate del previsto ma la piccola e dolce Faye è una delle fate più testarde dell'intero universo e non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire arrendersi.  
Il piano originale, che la fata aveva cominciato a progettare quando aveva letto il diario la prima volta, prevedeva che Draco si alzasse e andasse dal bel grifondoro per dichiararsi o almeno che gli mandasse dei fiori e dei cioccolatini nel modo più banale esistente tuttavia l'insicurezza del giovane serpeverde ostacolava il piano e Faye aveva deciso di risolvere il problema con le buone o con le cattive.  
La fata aveva considerato la possibilità di ricorrere a una pozione o a un qualche incantesimo per risolvere il problema ma poi si era resa conto che Draco, venendolo a sapere, avrebbe cominciato a strillare e a lanciarle contro incantesimi non troppo carini e, detto francamente, lei non aveva di minima voglia di farsi sfondare i timpani mentre cercava di evitare maledizioni varie.  
Considerando tutto questo la fata era riuscita a ideare un nuovo piano anche se in pratica era stata costretta a improvvisarlo in poche ore. Per prima cosa doveva riuscire ad organizzare un appuntamento tra il principe verde argento e il giovane rosso oro e chi meglio del preside della prestigiosa scuola di magia e stregoneria per aiutarla? Quel vecchietto nonostante le apparenze era un abile manipolatore ed inoltre aveva detto chiaramente che non avrebbe fatto nulla contro di lei. Era il complice perfetto. Chi avrebbe mai osato andare contro il grande preside di Hogwarts?  
Se Silente non fosse bastato poteva sempre ricorrere all'aiuto di Minnie dopotutto in passato aveva esaudito un suo desiderio e, nonostante le apparenze, la professoressa provava una grande stima per la fata.  
Faye, per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, si alzò in volo e si diresse verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
"Ancora qui?"chiese Piton chiaramente seccato.  
"Stia tranquillo pipistrello non sono qui per lei. Devo parlare con il preside."disse Faye per poi cominciare a discutere con Silente che sembrava piuttosto interessato a quello che la fata stava dicendo.  
Qualche minuto dopo Faye se ne andò ma, prima di tornare al tavolo dei serpeverde, si fermò un attimo alla tavolata dei grifondoro per parlare un attimo con Harry.  
Draco nel frattempo seguiva ogni momento della fata con lo sguardo. Aveva visto chiaramente gli occhi di Silente brillare mentre Faye gli parlava e solo questo bastò per fargli capire che erano in arrivo guai grossi anche se non sapeva ancora per chi.  
Quando aveva visto Faye dirigersi verso Harry gli era quasi venuto un colpo. Se i suoi sospetti erano esatti i guai erano per lui e in un qualche modo erano legati al grifone.  
Pochi istanti dopo la fata gli atterrò davanti e gli regalò uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi.  
"Posso sapere perché sei andata di nuovo da Silente?"chiese Draco.  
"Lo scoprirai presto."disse Faye mentre Silente si alzava e chiedeva un momento di attenzione. Doveva fare un annuncio.  
"Grazie per la vostra attenzione. Vorrei fare un annuncio. Come voi ben sapete sabato è Halloween e per questo motivo ho deciso di organizzare un ballo in maschera. Il ballo sarà sabato sera alle 21. So che oggi è martedì e mi scuso per avervi dato così poco preavviso ma è stata una decisione improvvisa. Ora potete tornare alla vostra colazione."disse il vecchio preside mentre dagli studenti si levavano mormorii di approvazione. Poco prima di sedersi Silente parlò di nuovo.  
"Quasi dimenticavo, per partecipare al ballo dovete assolutamente avere un compagno o una compagna. Chiunque si presenti da solo verrà abbinato a qualcun altro dai professori. Buon appetito!"disse per poi sedersi e ricominciare a mangiare.  
"E' opera tua?"chiese Draco alla fata.  
"Sì, è opera mia. Quello che devi fare ora è alzarti e dirigerti fuori dalla sala grande. Troverai Harry ad aspettarti. Gli ho detto che volevi parlare con lui ed è stato così gentile da accettare. Una volta solo con Harry voglio che tu lo inviti al ballo. Ti prometto che se dovesse dirti di no, anche se lo ritengo praticamente impossibile, provvederò io stessa a farlo pentire di essere venuto al mondo."disse Faye mentre sfogliava un giornale.  
"Cosa?"disse Draco scioccato.  
"Muoviti e non fare il bambino dell'asilo. Harry è appena uscito."disse la fata.  
"Non posso."disse Draco.  
"Sì che puoi."ribatté Faye convinta.  
"Non posso. Mi dirà di no e sarà un umiliazione tremenda."disse Draco preoccupato.  
"Senti, facciamo così. Se ti dice di no cancello la memoria sia a lui che a te così nessuno si ricorderà della cosa. Ok?"disse la fata cercando di convincere il serpeverde.  
"No."rispose Draco.  
"Draco so che mi conosci da un giorno soltanto ma ti chiedo di fidarti di me. So quello che faccio, sono una specialista in questo campo."disse Faye guardando il ragazzo negli occhi. Draco non sapeva cosa rispondere. Conosceva la fata solo da un giorno ma quell'unica giornata era bastata alla creatura magica per far sì che il biondino si fidasse di lei.  
Cosa gli costava fare ciò che aveva detto la fata? Nulla anche perché la fata aveva promesso di risolvere lei stessa la situazione nel caso fosse andata male.  
"Ok."disse Draco.  
"Allora alzati e vai ad invitarlo al ballo!"disse Faye sorridendo.  
Draco si alzò lentamente e altrettanto lentamente uscì dalla sala.  
"Come ci sei riuscita?"chiese Pansy.  
"Che resti tra noi, gli ho messo una pozione nel bicchiere e lui, per mia fortuna, l'ha bevuta mentre decideva se alzarsi o maledirmi. Ora, se mi scusate, devo andare a controllare che vada tutto bene."disse Faye mentre seguiva Draco di nascosto.  
Il serpeverde trovò Harry che lo aspettava appena fuori dalla sala.  
"Malfoy, Faye mi ha detto che volevi parlarmi."disse Harry con un tono neutrale.  
"Sì, ti dispiace se andiamo in un altro posto? Vorrei parlarti in privato."disse Draco cercando di restare calmo.  
"Come vuoi."rispose Harry per poi seguire l'altro ragazzo che si dirigeva verso il lago.  
Arrivati ad un certo punto Draco si fermò e si voltò verso Harry per poi arrossire quando il moro ricambiò il suo sguardo.  
"Allora, cosa devi dirmi?"disse Harry.  
"Beh… Ecco… Io… Io volevo…"disse Draco.  
"Malfoy puoi anche finirla la frase. Non ho intenzione di prenderti a pugni."disse Harry sorridendo.  
"Vuoivenirealballoconme?"disse Draco con una velocità impressionante mentre raggiungeva un colore tendente al bordeaux dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota perché era quasi certo che il grifondoro non avesse capito nulla di quello che gli aveva appena detto. Ma dove lo aveva trovato il coraggio per chiedere al moro se voleva andare al ballo con lui? Draco non se ne capacitava.  
Nei secondi che seguirono Draco riuscì chiaramente a sentire i battiti del suo cuore accelerare. Sembrava quasi che il cuore volesse uscirgli dal petto. Il biondino fece un respiro profondo e continuando a guardare per terra disse "Vuoi venire…"ma non riuscì a terminare la frase perché il moretto lo interruppe.  
"Verrò al ballo con te molto volentieri Draco."disse Harry sempre più sorridente per poi aggiungere "Se non me lo avessi chiesto tu probabilmente lo avrei fatto io."  
Draco era pronto a tutto tranne che a quello. Non si aspettava che il moretto accettasse e, soprattutto, che avesse capito cosa aveva detto, e la risposta positiva lo lasciò di stucco. Il suo cuore saltò qualche battito quando realizzò quello che aveva detto l'altro ragazzo e Draco non poté fare a meno di sorridere felice come mai aveva fatto prima di allora. Aveva lasciato cadere la maschera e non si era mai sentito così bene.  
"Sul serio?"disse Draco ancora incredulo.  
"Sul serio."rispose Harry.  
"Non è uno scherzo?"chiese Draco.  
"No, Draco non è uno scherzo."gli rispose Harry.  
"Davvero?"chiese ancora il serpeverde che non riusciva a crederci.  
"Sì, Draco davvero."disse Harry ridendo.  
Draco aprì la bocca per chiedere un'altra cosa del genere ma fu interrotto da Faye, che osservando la scena, non riusciva più a trattenersi.  
La fata vedendo quanto erano carini quei due insieme pensò di migliorare ancora un po' l'allegro quadretto perciò schioccò le dita. Nel giro di pochi secondi Draco, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrovò tra le braccia dell'affascinante grifondoro che non fece assolutamente nulla per allontanare il biondo.  
Il volto di Draco diventò di un bel rosso intenso. Avrebbe voluto spostarsi conscio del fatto che il moretto lo avrebbe allontanato da un momento all'altro ma tra le braccia di Harry si stava così bene, davano un senso di calore e sicurezza.  
Dopo qualche istante il cervello prese il sopravvento sul cuore e Draco si staccò da Harry senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Scusa. Non so cosa sia successo."disse Draco.  
"Non importa. Sta tranquillo."rispose Harry.  
"No, veramente scusa. Scusami tanto. Scusa."disse Draco per poi essere interrotto da una voce femminile piuttosto scocciata.  
"Finiscila Draco. Eravate così carini! Non potevi evitare tutte quelle scuse ancora per un po'? Se continui così finirai per farlo scappare."disse la fata.  
"Non credo che scapperò."disse Harry rassicurando il biondino.  
"Lo so ma in questo modo sono riuscita a farlo smettere."disse Faye sorridente scatenando le risate del moretto.  
"Ehi io sono ancora qui!"protestò Draco.  
"Ci vedo raggio di sole. Non ho ancora perso il dono della vista.""disse Faye.  
"Non trattarlo così male. Ha ragione. Lo stavamo ignorando."disse Harry regalando un sorriso a Draco che ormai pensava di essere morto e finito in paradiso. Harry gli stava sorridendo e lo stava difendendo da Faye.  
"No, definitivamente non sono in paradiso se c'è anche Faye."disse Draco a bassa voce.  
"Cosa vorresti dire con questo?"chiese la fata che lo aveva sentito.  
"Che la tua presenza indica che sono ancora sulla terra oppure all'inferno ma essendoci anche lui è più probabile la prima."disse Draco.  
"Tu lo difendi ma come vedi lui mi tratta anche peggio."disse la fata ad Harry per poi rivolgersi a Draco e dire "Hai visto che non è scappato e non ti ha mandato al diavolo?"  
"Avevi ragione."disse il serpeverde arrossendo di nuovo.  
"Su cosa?"chiese Harry incuriosito.  
"Nulla di particolare. E' una cosa tra me e Draco."disse Faye mentre il serpeverde la guardava sorpreso essendo quasi certo che la fata avrebbe raccontato tutto al grifondoro.  
"Va bene. Ormai si sta facendo tardi. Dobbiamo andare a lezione. Torniamo indietro?"disse Harry.  
"Sì, devo andare a Incantesimi."disse Malfoy.  
"Io ad Erbologia."disse Harry.  
Il terzetto tornò nella sala grande dove Harry salutò Draco dicendo "Ci vediamo dopo a Difesa."  
Draco si diresse verso Blaise e Pansy che, avendolo visto entrare insieme al grifondoro, erano già pronti a tempestarlo di domande.  
"Grazie Faye."disse Draco in un sussurro.  
"Non c'è di che."rispose la fata per poi aggiungere quando il serpeverde non poté più sentirla  
"Questo è solo l'inizio. Sapessi cosa ho in mente Draco, sapessi…"


	10. Aspettando Difesa contro le Arti Oscure

**_Capitolo 10  
"Aspettando Difesa contro le Arti Oscure"_**

"Draco come mai eri con Potter?"chiese Pansy mentre si dirigeva con l'amico verso l'aula di incantesimi.  
"Sono curioso anch'io Dray. Cosa ci facevi con l'affascinante grifondoro?"disse Blaise.  
"Mi procuravo un appuntamento per il ballo."disse Draco imponendosi di restare calmo mentre Faye, alle sue spalle, cercava di non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Dettagli."disse Pansy.  
"Non sono affari tuoi."rispose Draco.  
"Dracuccio non puoi farmi questo! Voglio i dettagli!"protestò la ragazza.  
"Pansy ha ragione, raggio di sole. Non puoi dirgli che ti stavi procurando un appuntamento per il ballo e poi nascondergli i dettagli."disse Faye.  
"Tu sta zitta. Ti ho sono grato ma questo non ti autorizza a raccontare in giro come è andata."disse Draco.  
"Se proprio devo, non lo racconterò a nessuno. Scusate ragazzi, ve lo avrei detto se non me lo avesse proibito."disse Faye.  
"Avanti Dray, racconta."implorò Blaise.  
"No."disse Draco.  
"Ti prego!"disse Blaise.  
"Ti ho detto di no."disse Draco.  
"Per favore!"disse Blaise implorante.  
"No, no e ancora no!"disse Draco entrando nell'aula di Incantesimi per poi sedersi in uno dei banchi davanti mentre gli altri tre lo seguivano. Pochi istanti dopo entrò un ometto basso con i capelli bianchi: il professor Vitious, l'insegnante di Incantesimi di Hogwarts.  
Il professore, non appena vide Faye, si avvicinò a lei e le disse "Tu devi essere la fata che ha riarredato l'aula di Severus. Ti faccio i miei complimenti. Gli incantesimi che hai usato sono stati eseguiti alla perfezione."  
"Grazie mille per i complimenti."disse la fata.  
"Prego. Devo ammettere che l'aula di Severus era migliorata parecchio dopo il tuo passaggio, mi è dispiaciuto molto dover annullare l'incantesimo."disse il professore.  
"Sa professore, lei mi sta simpatico. Prometto che non farò nulla per rovinarle la lezione e, per quanto riguarda l'aula di Sevvie, la prossima volta che ci metto piede è altamente probabile che la modifichi di nuovo."disse Faye sedendosi.  
La lezione fu tranquilla. Faye mantenne la parola data e non disturbò così Vitious poté fare lezione normalmente.  
Una volta conclusa la lezione Draco, Pansy e Blaise si diressero verso l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure seguiti da Faye. Sapevano di essere in anticipo ma entrarono lo stesso mentre i due serpeverde tormentavano il biondino ricoprendolo di domande nella speranza che cedesse e e raccontasse loro cosa era successo con il grifondoro.  
Entrando si resero conto che nell'aula c'era già il famoso trio grifondoro composto da Potter, Weasley e Granger.  
Harry, vedendo Draco entrare, lo salutò mentre Ron e Hermione lo guardavano stupiti. Per essere gentile salutò anche gli altri due serpeverde che risposero cordialmente al saluto. Fu allora che Pansy sorprese tutti.  
Alzandosi dal suo posto si diresse verso Harry e si fermò davanti a lui. Lo guardò negli occhi e poi parlò.  
"Allora Potter, so che tu e Draco andrete al ballo insieme ma quel testardo non mi vuole dare i dettagli di quello che è successo quando siete usciti durante la colazione. Racconta. Voglio sapere tutto."disse Pansy mentre Blaise le dava man forte, Harry e Faye scoppiavano a ridere, Ron sembrava essere sull'orlo dello svenimento, Hermione era curiosa e Draco sembrava pronto a compiere un omicidio da un momento all'altro.  
"Pansy tappati la bocca e lascialo in pace!"sibilò Draco.  
"Non sto parlando con te Dracuccio. Lasciami socializzare con il tuo cavaliere per il ballo."disse Pansy come se niente fosse facendo ridere Faye ancora più di prima.  
"Mi dispiace Parkinson ma se Draco non intende raccontarti nulla non credo che verrai a sapere da me cosa è successo."disse Harry mentre Ron sveniva.  
"Harry è vero che andrai con Malfoy al ballo?"chiese Hermione.  
"Sì, è vero."disse Harry sorridendo.  
"Oh, Harry. Sono così felice per te!"disse Hermione abbracciandolo.  
"Potter ti concedo di chiamarmi Pansy visto che uscirai con il mio migliore amico."disse Pansy.  
"Io ti permetto di chiamarmi Blaise."disse il ragazzo.  
"Ok però solo se voi mi chiamate Harry."  
"Affare fatto."dissero i due serpeverde in coro.  
"Si può considerare come una specie di tregua?"chiese Hermione.  
"Direi di sì."rispose Draco.  
"Beh allora chiamatemi Hermione e chiamate lui Ron."disse la ragazza per poi indicare il rosso ancora steso a terra.  
A questo punto tutti si voltarono verso Draco che si vide costretto a permettere alla grifondoro di chiamarlo con il suo nome proprio.  
"Ehi gente! Vi siete dimenticati di questo qui."disse Faye indicando Ron.  
"Povero Ron, lo shock deve essere stato piuttosto grande per farlo svenire."disse Harry.  
"Devo farlo rinvenire?"chiese Faye.  
"Sì, fallo rinvenire."disse Draco. La fata fece quanto le era stato detto e il rosso riprese conoscenza. Per evitare di lasciargli fare una scenata Hermione decise di cambiare totalmente discorso.  
"Harry come ti stavo dicendo prima il professore di Difesa è cambiato."disse la grifondoro.  
"Come mai?"chiese Harry.  
"A quanto pare ha dato le dimissioni ieri sera."disse Blaise mentre Hermione annuiva.  
"Nessuno sa perché ma si sospetta che avesse paura di essere preso di mira da Faye."disse Pansy.  
"Che gente! Non sono così male!"disse Faye.  
"Sì e Piton è un ballerino di danza classica!"disse Draco.  
"Fossi in te io la smetterei con queste battute coniglietto!"disse Faye calcando sulla parola coniglietto.  
"Carogna."disse Draco.  
"Grazie tesoruccio. Tu non sai quanto apprezzo questi complimenti."rispose la fata.  
"Qual era l'insegnate vecchio?"chiese Faye.  
"Quello che ieri a pranzo era seduto accanto a Piton."disse Hermione.  
"Quello con la faccia da pesce lesso?"chiese la fata.  
"Sì, quello."rispose Draco mentre gli altri ridevano.  
"Qualcuno sa chi è il nuovo insegnante?"chiese Harry.  
"No, Silente ha detto che aveva trovato qualcuno ma nessuno l'ha ancora visto e il preside non ha detto il suo nome. Non sappiamo nemmeno se è un uomo o una donna."disse Hermione.  
"Non potrebbe essere Remus?"chiese Ron che stava cercando di accettare la situazione senza fare storie.  
"Non credo, Remus ha già parecchio da fare non può tornare a Hogwarts."disse Harry.  
"Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato."disse il grifondoro.  
"Escluso il lupo abbiamo qualche altra ipotesi?"chiese Pansy.  
"Nessuna."risposero i grifondoro in coro.  
"Ci resta solo aspettare e vedere con i nostri occhi chi è il nuovo poveraccio che Silente ha deciso di assumere."disse Draco.  
"Se non vi piace posso sempre farlo scappare."disse Faye.  
"Dimenticavo che abbiamo a disposizione la figlia segreta del diavolo!"disse Draco.  
"Che simpatico che sei!"disse Faye.  
"Ha parlato quella che di lavoro fa il comico."disse Draco.  
"Devi ammettere che dopo a Pozioni e a Divinazione ti ho fatto divertire."disse Faye.  
"Cosa è successo a Divinazione?"chiese Harry incuriosito.  
"Faye ha deciso che l'aula sarebbe stata più carina come discoteca. Tutto questo dopo aver detto alla Cooman che Divinazione è la materia più inutile che esista e cose simili."rispose Blaise.  
"Avrei voluto esserci."disse Ron.  
"Se volete vi concedo una replica la prima volta che voi avete lezione con la veggente."disse Faye con un tono che nel pronunciare la parola veggente divenne tremendamente sarcastico mente Hermione la guardava adorante rendendosi conto di aver trovato qualcuno che non sopportava la Divinazione almeno quanto lei.  
"Ti ho già detto che devi smetterla di fare danno. Finirai per mettere nei guai anche me!"disse Draco.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Silente ha detto che posso fare tutto quello che voglio."disse la fata sorridendo.  
"Come ci sei riuscita?"chiese Draco.  
"A fare cosa?"chiese Faye innocentemente.  
"A convincere il vecchio."rispose il biondino.  
"Ci ho parlato amichevolmente mentre la dolce e cara Minnie faceva commentini sarcastici sul mio conto."disse semplicemente Faye.  
"Manipolatrice."disse Draco.  
"Dracuccio, solo due parole: coniglio pasquale."disse la fata.  
"Infame."sibilò il biondino.  
"Raggio di sole tutti questi insulti non fanno altro che incoraggiarmi a fare quello che ho fatto anche stamattina quando mi hai svegliato."disse Faye.  
"Oh, no! Chi è il povero disgraziato che ha avuto la pessima idea di svegliarla?"disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Ciao a tutti! Cosa ne pensate?  
Di chi sarà mai la voce che è intervenuta alla fine del capitolo? Mistero!!  
Spero che vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo. Consideratelo come un breve intervallo prima della continuazione del piano di Faye.

Baci Sarachan89


	11. Aaron Whisperwind

**_Capitolo 11 _**

**_"Aaron Whisperwind"_**

_"Oh, no! Chi è il povero disgraziato che ha avuto la pessima idea di svegliarla?"disse una voce alle loro spalle. _

Tutti i presenti nella stanza si voltarono per vedere chi aveva parlato.  
Davanti a loro c'era un uomo che dimostrava al massimo 25 anni. Aveva dei lunghi capelli castano scuro che scendevano sciolti sulle spalle. Due ciocche erano state tirate indietro e legate dietro la nuca grazie ad un fermaglio argentato.  
Aveva degli occhi nocciola e sul suo volto c'era un sorriso che scaldava il cuore.  
Indossava un abito fatto con un tessuto che nessuno dei presenti riuscì a riconoscere. L'abito era composto da un paio di pantaloni neri, da una camicia bianca che si poteva intravedere sotto la giacca azzurra con dei ricami argentati.  
Tutti rimasero incantati dal nuovo arrivato. Aveva un fascino fuori dal comune ed era impossibile non perdersi almeno per un attimo nei suoi occhi.  
"Allora? Chi è il poveraccio che ha provato a svegliare Faye?"disse l'uomo.  
"Io."disse Draco dopo qualche istante.  
"Sei fortunato. Sei ancora tutto intero. L'ultimo che ha provato a svegliarla si è ritrovato con un braccio e tre costole rotte anche se non ho ancora capito come abbia fatto Faye a conciarlo così."disse l'uomo.  
"Mi scusi ma posso chiederle chi è lei?"chiese Pansy.  
"Sono il vostro nuovo insegnate di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure."rispose il nuovo professore.  
Draco si voltò verso Faye per sapere come mai non aveva fatto alcun commento e solo allora si rese conto che la fata non si era mossa per tutto il tempo. Era rimasta esattamente nello stesso punto in cui l'aveva lasciata. Era di spalle rispetto al nuovo professore e sul suo volto c'era un sorriso felice.  
Draco aprì la bocca per chiedere alla fata perché non parlava ma Pansy scelse proprio quel momento per fare un'altra domanda al nuovo arrivato.  
"Posso chiederle come si chiama, signore?"disse la serpeverde.  
"Il suo nome è Aaron Whisperwind."disse Faye battendo sul tempo l'uomo per poi tornare alle sue dimensioni normali.  
"Come fai a conoscerlo?"chiese Draco pensando che potesse essere qualcuno a cui la fata aveva esaudito un desiderio.  
"Non vedo il motivo per cui non dovrei conoscerlo. L'ho sposato."disse Faye.  
"Quello è tuo marito?"dissero i tre serpeverde in coro sopraffatti dalla sorpresa per un attimo mentre Faye si avvicinava all'uomo per poi dargli un bacio.  
"Sei sposata con un umano?"chiese Pansy.  
"Se vi serve un paio di occhiali ve lo posso far comparire. Non vedete le orecchie a punta? E' un elfo!"disse Faye mentre gli altri notavano che il professore aveva veramente le orecchie a punta.  
"A me non sembra un elfo."disse Draco alzando un sopracciglio mentre Aaron scoppiava a ridere sentendo Faye sospirare disperata.  
"Adesso ho capito perché il capo ti assegnato questo caso. Vedo che la vendetta del capo non è ancora terminata."disse l'elfo senza smettere di ridere.  
"Ridi, ridi. Vediamo quanto riderai quando gli dirò che mi hai aiutato anche tu con quello scherzetto."disse Faye sorridendo minacciosa.  
"Tu digli di quello e io gli vado a dire dell'altro scherzo."disse Aaron per nulla intimorito.  
"Avete intenzione di andare avanti ancora per molto?"chiese Draco.  
"Facciamo a cambio? Io insegno e tu esaudisci il desiderio di Draco."disse Faye speranzosa.  
"Mi dispiace ma sai perfettamente che sei molto più adatta tu di me per esaudire i desideri."disse Aaron.  
"Allora raggio di sole, così come esistono fate e fate, esistono anche diverse razze di elfi. Per esempio Dobby è un elfo domestico mentre Aaron appartiene a una razza elfica che vive in reami che nessun mago conosce perché per entrarvi serve l'autorizzazione del re di quel determinato regno fatato. Capito?"disse la fata.  
"Capito."rispose Draco ancora un po' scettico per poi aggiungere rivolgendosi a Aaron "Sei davvero suo marito?"  
"Sì, sono suo marito."disse Aaron.  
Draco, a questo punto, si avvicinò all'elfo, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e disse "Ti compatisco." provocando le risate del professore mentre Faye sembrava pronta a trasformarlo nel coniglietto pasquale.  
"Faye non ucciderlo. Non ha fatto niente di grave."disse Aaron conoscendo la moglie.  
La fata diede ascolto al marito e rifletté per un attimo poi, come aveva fatto Draco, si avvicinò ad Aaron e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per poi dire "Ti compatisco anch'io. Fossi stata in te io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di sposare una come me."  
"Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei lunatica?"chiese Draco.  
"Cosa ci vuoi fare? La perfezione non esiste!"rispose Faye semplicemente.  
"Tu sei completamente pazza. Lo sai vero?"disse Aaron.  
"Se non fossi pazza non mi ameresti così tanto."disse la fata.  
"Forse hai ragione. Ciò non toglie che tu sia pazza e lunatica. Il ragazzo ha ragione. Passi dalla gentilezza alle minacce con una velocità impressionante."disse l'elfo.  
"Faye devo ammettere che hai ragione. E' decisamente meglio di Harry."disse Pansy prevedendo un battibecco tra moglie e marito.  
"Carino vero?"disse Faye.  
"Molto."fu la risposta della serpeverde.  
"Mi fa piacere sapere che lo trovi molto carino. Ora ti consiglio vivamente di levargli gli occhi di dosso perché sono una moglie estremamente gelosa e possessiva. In parole povere lui è mio e non si tocca."disse Faye con un sorriso terrorizzante.  
"Faye smettila di minacciare gli altri."disse Aaron per poi rivolgersi agli altri dicendo "Scusatela. Ogni tanto si lascia prendere un po' la mano ma non è così cattiva come sembra."  
"Non si preoccupi. Abbiamo capito tutti che non è così cattiva. E' solo estremamente diretta e un po' dispettosa."disse Harry guadagnandosi un sorriso da parte della fata che sembrava voler dire -Sei appena diventato il mio preferito-.  
"Non è dispettosa, è una pazza isterica!"disse Draco ritrovandosi bagnato fradicio nel giro di pochi secondi.  
"Ti sei divertita?"chiese il serpeverde.  
"Non troppo. Sto cercando di trattenermi. E' un peccato che oggi tu non abbia lezione con Sevvie, avevo voglia di divertirmi un po'."disse Faye.  
"Non dovresti tormentare gli insegnanti."disse Aaron mentre, con un cenno della mano, asciugava il povero Draco.  
"Io non tormento nessuno. Mi limito ad esprimere pareri. Se poi non mi prendono in considerazione non ne ho colpa."disse Faye.  
"Se lo dici tu…"disse Aaron.  
"Sai amore mio, sei arrivato proprio al momento giusto! Sabato c'è il ballo di Halloween e non sapevo con chi andarci."disse la fata.  
"Potevi andarci con Sevvie. Sono sicuro che avreste fatto un figurone assieme."disse Harry.  
"No, Sevvie ci andrà con la simpaticona che fa Divinazione. Ovviamente loro due non lo sanno ancora."disse Faye mentre Harry si metteva a ridere immaginandosi la scena.  
"Ti rendi conto che sei qui da meno di due giorni e sei già riuscita a scatenare il caos?"chiese l'elfo.  
"Non hai ancora visto niente."disse la fata.  
"Aver trasformato l'aula di Pozioni in una casa per bambole, un professore in un pastorella, l'aula di Divinazione in una discoteca, aver tormentato una professoressa ed essere stata la causa delle dimissioni di un altro insegnante tu lo chiami niente?"chiese l'elfo.  
"Mi conosci. Dovresti sapere che quando mi ci metto riesco a fare anche di meglio."disse Faye.  
Il gruppo continuò a parlare ancora per un po' poi l'aula cominciò a riempirsi e fu ora di cominciare la lezione.  
Gli studenti osservarono curiosi Faye che ancora delle sue dimensioni normali si era seduta su una sedia accanto alla cattedra e quello che probabilmente era il nuovo professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e, a giudicare dalla faccia della fata, l'insegnante doveva valere qualcosa non come i precedenti professori di quella materia.  
Mentre il marito si presentava e spiegava cosa avrebbe insegnato durante l'anno Faye ricominciò a progettare il modo per rendere felice Draco.  
Non poteva restarsene con le mani in mano. Aveva ancora un ballo da organizzare e doveva anche trovare un vestito per il bel serpeverde.  
Ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi ed ora che anche Aaron era presente si sarebbe divertita ancora di più.

Ciao a tutti! Cosa ve ne pare?  
Ebbene sì è arrivato il marito di Faye e adesso che la fata ha qualcuno che le può dare manforte state certi che ne vedrete delle belle.

Baci Sarachan89


	12. Parlando del ballo

_**Capitolo 12  
"Parlando del ballo..."**_

Era ormai sera e dopo aver cenato nella sala grande con i suoi due amici e l'onnipresente Faye, Draco era riuscito a tornarsene nella sua camera per godersi un po' di merito riposo.  
Era rimasto sorpreso quando la fata gli aveva detto che lei sarebbe rimasta con il marito invece che andare con lui. Aveva cominciato a pensare che il piccolo demonietto lo avrebbe tormentato ugualmente ma, evidentemente, la sola presenza di Aaron limitava la parte dispettosa della fatina che si vedeva costretta a cedere di fronte ai rimproveri del marito.  
Dopo Difesa contro le Arti Oscure Draco aveva avuto modo di osservare i due assieme durante il pranzo. Faye, infatti, si era seduta al tavolo degli insegnanti tra una McGranitt che la guardava rassegnata e il marito che in cuor suo sperava che la fata non avesse in mente nulla di grave.  
Il pranzo era andato piuttosto bene considerati i precedenti della fata ed era tutto merito di Aaron che, bloccando ogni tentativo di Faye di combinare qualche guaio con un'occhiata o con un rimprovero, si stava guadagnando tutta la stima e il rispetto della professoressa di Trasfigurazione.  
Questo fino a dieci minuti dalla fine del pranzo.  
A questo punto Faye si era rimpicciolita nuovamente ed era andata a mettersi davanti a Draco che la osservava incuriosito e, finalmente lontana dal marito che si era distratto un attimo, aveva schioccato le dita mentre sulla sua faccia compariva un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Pochi secondi dopo la porta della sala si era aperta ed una trentina di orsetti di peluche erano entrati marciando per poi fermarsi e richiudere la porta.  
Come la porta si era chiusa gli orsetti avevano cominciato ad andare in giro per tutta la sala ballando e canticchiando sulle note di -I want Candy-.  
Ogni volta che vedevano qualcuno che li attirava particolarmente si fermavano per un attimo e si mettevano a cantare ad alta voce, sempre sulle note della canzone precedente, "We love …" seguito dal nome della persona che avevano davanti per poi abbracciare la suddetta persona tutti assieme.  
Aaron vedendo gli orsetti aveva al volo che erano opera di Faye che, in quel momento, rideva divertita dallo spettacolo. Cercando di limitare i danni aveva fatto un incantesimo per annullare quello della moglie ma non ci era riuscito. Aveva provato altre volte ma ogni tentativo si era dimostrato un buco nell'acqua e i pupazzi non avevano accennato a smettere.  
Il povero professore aveva provato e riprovato fino a quando uno degli orsacchiotti non si era fermato davanti a lui e gli aveva detto "La prossima volta pensa prima di cercare di fermare ogni tentativo di tua moglie di fare qualcosa. L'incantesimo lo può sciogliere solo lei e non ha la minima intenzione di farlo. Alla faccia tua!"per poi tornare con gli altri.  
Draco aveva visto Aaron guardare Faye per poi alzare le mani in segno di resa, scuotere la testa e mettersi a ridere come stavano facendo la gran parte degli studenti e Silente che aveva trovato lo spettacolo di suo gradimento soprattutto quando gli orsacchiotti si erano diretti verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
Per prima cosa si erano fermati davanti a Severus per poi cantare "We love Sevvie" ed abbracciarlo mente lui cercava di dargli fuoco poi si erano diretti verso Minerva che sembrava pronta a trasformarsi in gatto e farli a pezzi. Dopo la consueta canzoncina e l'abbraccio si erano diretti anche da Silente e, dopo l'abbraccio, avevano fatto un inchino e si erano dissolti nel nulla.  
Mentre Draco ripensava a tutto questo sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
"Avanti."disse il biondo serpeverde permettendo a Blaise e Pansy di entrare.  
"Niente Faye questa sera?"chiese Blaise.  
"Per mia fortuna ha detto che sarebbe rimasta con il marito anche se mi dispiace un po' per quel poveraccio."disse Draco.  
"E io che speravo avesse qualche altra cosa da raccontarci come ieri sera…"disse Pansy un po' delusa. Draco aprì la bocca per ribattere ma ciò gli fu impedito perché qualcun altro stava bussando alla porta.  
"Avanti."disse Blaise anticipando il biondino.  
Con grande sorpresa di tutti Faye, nelle sue dimensioni normali, fece il suo ingresso nella camera trascinando per un braccio il marito.  
"Non avevi detto che volevi stare con tuo marito?"chiese Draco.  
"Certo ma non posso interrompere il piano solo perché è arrivato anche lui. Ti ricordo che il ballo è sabato e comunque, se vogliamo essere precisi, io sono con mio marito."disse Faye indicando l'elfo.  
"Scusatela, lei non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire lasciare in pace le persone."disse Aaron sorridendo come se l'essere trascinato in giro per un braccio dalla fata fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo.  
"Continua così e domani mi invento qualcosa di meglio degli orsetti."disse la fata ridendo.  
"Faye chi organizza il ballo?"chiese Pansy.  
"Silente."rispose la fata sedendosi sul letto accanto a Draco.  
"A proposito di Silente, come fai a scamparla sempre? Non ti dice mai nulla quando fai incantesimi come quello di oggi."disse il biondino.  
"Gli ho regalato dieci paia di calzini uno più bello dell'altro. Un'amica che mi doveva un favore me li ha procurati, li ha ricamati lei stessa."disse Faye.  
"Intendi dire che è bastato regalargli dei calzini?"chiese Draco a metà tra il sorpreso e lo scettico.  
"Sì."rispose Faye.  
"Quello e il suo fascino ammaliatore."disse Aaron.  
"Cosa significa?"chiese Blaise.  
"Faye è una fata piuttosto particolare. Ha ereditato uno dei poteri speciali della famiglia di sua madre, i Silvercharm. Faye ha la capacità di incantare le persone solo guardandole negli occhi, riesce a convincerle di tutto. Avete mai sentito la frase saper vendere ghiaccio agli eschimesi? Lei ne è capace."disse l'elfo entrando in modalità insegnante.  
"Se questo è vero perché con Piton non funziona?"chiese Blaise perplesso.  
"Perché Faye è in grado di controllare questo suo potere e, a dir la verità, lo usa molto raramente. In genere è molto convincente anche senza ricorrere a questa sua caratteristica."spiegò il professore.  
"Adesso basta. Non siamo qui per parlare di me ma di Draco."disse Faye per poi rivolgersi al diretto interessato e dire "Tu sai ballare, vero?"  
"Certo che so ballare!"rispose Draco leggermente offeso. Era un Malfoy e i Malfoy sono perfetti in tutto, anche nel ballo.  
"Perfetto! Un problema in meno. Sapete se Harry sa ballare?"chiese la fata.  
"Per quanto ricordo dal ballo del ceppo Potter è negato per il ballo."rispose Pansy.  
"Vedrò di risolvere il problema. Lo farò diventare un ballerino provetto per sabato."disse Faye.  
"Ti ci vorrà molto più tempo."disse Draco.  
"Fossi in te comincerei a pregare per un miracolo."disse Blaise.  
"Secondo me fai prima a cambiare lavoro."disse Pansy.  
"Non può essere così negato. State esagerando."disse Aaron.  
"Non stiamo esagerando!"dissero i tre serpeverde in coro.  
"Non vi preoccupate, vedrete che sabato saprà ballare perfettamente."disse la fata per poi aggiungere, rivolgendosi al marito, "E tu mi aiuterai."  
"Neanche morto."fu la risposta dell'elfo.  
"Ho detto che tu mi aiuterai e non ammetto repliche."disse la fata.  
"Non voglio immischiarmi di faccende che non mi riguardano. Sono qui per insegnare Difesa e non ballo."disse l'elfo.  
"Testardo. Fai come vuoi ma poi non ti lamentare."disse la fata per poi ignorare il marito completamente.  
"Raggio di sole dobbiamo decidere che costume vuoi metterti."disse Faye.  
"Hai già qualche idea?"chiese il principe delle serpi.  
"Per il mio di vestito sì, per il tuo non spetta a me scegliere."rispose la fata.  
"Posso pensarci e fartelo sapere un'altra volta o vuoi saperlo subito cosa ho scelto?"chiese il biondino.  
"Pensaci pure. Hai tempo fino a sabato. Voi due avete trovato qualcuno che via accompagni?"chiese Faye rivolgendosi a Blaise e Pansy.  
"Ci stiamo lavorando."rispose Blaise.  
"Serve una mano?"chiese la fata.  
"No, grazie. Ci arrangeremo."disse Blaise.  
"A meno che tu non abbia qualcuno carino come tuo marito da presentarci."disse Pansy.  
"Mi dispiace ma gli elfi che conosco non possono venire al ballo quindi dovrete accontentarvi di uno studente della scuola."disse la fata.  
"Sei sicura che non ci sia nessuno che può venire al ballo?"chiese Aaron.  
"Se vi serve una mano chiedete. Sarò felice di aiutarvi sia con gli accompagnatori che con i vestiti."disse la fata ignorando l'elfo.  
"Forse tuo cugino può fare un giro qui sabato."disse l'elfo.  
"Ora torniamo al problema Harry. Se è così negato come dite ci sarà parecchio da fare. Volete partecipare anche voi alle lezioni?"chiese Faye continuando ad ignorare il marito.  
"Sappiamo già ballare."rispose Pansy.  
"Venite come pubblico."disse la fata.  
"Ok. Facci sapere quando e dove."disse Blaise.  
"Agli ordini."disse Faye.  
"Ok. Hai vinto tu. Mi arrendo. Ti aiuterò ma smettila di ignorarmi."disse Aaron con un tono quasi supplicante.  
"Sapevo che avresti cambiato idea."disse la fata.  
"Qualunque cosa per te, basta che non mi ignori. Posso sopportare gli insulti e gli incantesimi ma non riesco a sopportare di essere ignorato da te."disse l'elfo per poi baciare la moglie.  
"Domani si comincia con le lezioni di ballo e tu devi andare a dormire visto che domani hai lezione"disse la fata rivolgendosi al marito per poi avviarsi verso la porta con lui.  
"Vi saluto ragazzi. A domani."disse Faye.  
"Non ti preoccupare Draco. Vedrò di svegliarla il più tardi possibile se non la vuoi tra i piedi."disse Aaron.  
"Vuoi davvero provare a svegliarla? Ma sei masochista?"chiese Draco.  
"Se la sveglio io non reagisce come con te. Si lamenta un po' ma poi si alza. Mi ama troppo per lanciarmi qualche maledizione se la sveglio."disse Aaron.  
"Contento tu."disse Draco.  
"Buona notte."disse la fata.  
"Altrettanto."risposero i tre studenti mentre la fata e l'elfo se ne andavano uno accanto all'altro sorridendo felici come se la semplice consapevolezza di avere l'altro al proprio fianco gli permettesse di ignorare qualunque difficoltà gli si fosse presentata davanti.  
Draco vedendoli andare via non poté fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe stato bello avere accanto qualcuno a cui importa di te, qualcuno disposto a tutto per vedere un sorriso sul tuo volto, qualcuno disposto a fare qualunque anche solo per sentire la tua voce e non essere ignorato da te, qualcuno che fosse come Aaron per Faye.


	13. Fase 2: Lezioni di ballo

_**Capitolo 13  
"Fase 2: Lezioni di ballo"**_

Quella mattina quando Draco era arrivato in sala grande per fare colazione non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di Faye mentre il marito era già seduto al tavolo degli insegnanti e sembrava impegnato in una discussione amichevole con la professoressa di Trasfigurazione.  
Il serpeverde attese curioso di sapere quando la fata sarebbe arrivata. Attese a lungo ma la fata non si fece nemmeno vedere. Perplesso, il biondino si avvicinò ad Aaron con l'intenzione di chiedergli dove fosse la moglie ma l'elfo lo anticipò dicendo "Se cerchi Faye sappi che sta ancora dormendo però a questo si può rimediare. Vieni con me."  
Il ragazzo seguì l'elfo senza aprire bocca fino ad arrivare nelle stanze di quest'ultimo.  
"Non sei davvero così masochista da cercare di svegliarla, vero?"chiese Draco leggermente preoccupato.  
"Veramente è quello che sto per fare. Vieni con me, non ti farà nulla. E' una promessa."disse il professore andando verso la camera da letto dove trovò Faye che dormiva beata e tranquilla proprio come Draco l'aveva trovata il giorno precedente.  
"Se la svegli ti ammazza. Te ne rendi conto?"chiese Draco.  
"Fidati, non mi farà nulla."replicò l'elfo.  
Il serpeverde vide l'elfo avvicinarsi alla fata e darle un bacio per poi dire "Sveglia Faye. Il sole è già sorto e tu devi cominciare a lavorare. Non puoi restare a letto a poltrire tutto il giorno anche se so perfettamente quanto ti piacerebbe."  
"Lasciami dormire. Ancora cinque minuti."mormorò Faye senza aprire gli occhi.  
"No, niente cinque minuti. Se ti alzi adesso stasera io e te ceniamo insieme, da soli, e cucino io."disse Aaron sorridendo.  
Draco rimase pressoché sconvolto nel vedere la fata scattare, saltar fuori dal letto e fare un incantesimo per cambiarsi d'abito e sistemare i capelli non appena l'elfo ebbe finito di parlare.  
"Buongiorno raggio di sole. Dormito bene?"chiese la fata allegra.  
"Abbastanza."rispose il biondino ancora sconvolto.  
"Penso che tu lo abbia scioccato. Si aspettava che mi lanciassi almeno una piccola maledizione."disse l'elfo.  
"Non lancerei mai una maledizione contro mio marito"disse la fata allegramente per poi aggiungere "Forza bel biondino è ora di andare a lezione. Cosa hai in prima ora?"  
"Trasfigurazione."rispose Draco riprendendosi dallo shock precedente.  
"Perfetto! Minnie ci aspetta. Meglio sbrigarsi, quella donna quando si arrabbia è capace di urlare con un tono che ti spacca i timpani e la mia sola presenza basta per farla irritare."disse Faye.  
"Come mai Minerva ti detesta tanto?"chiese Aaron.  
"Minerva non mi detesta, mi adora! Solo che è troppo cocciuta per ammetterlo, come sai a me affidano solo le persone cocciute."disse la fata per poi avviarsi verso la porta seguita da Draco.  
Il resto della mattinata passò tranquillamente anche perché Faye, strano ma vero, rimase buona e zitta tutto il tempo.  
Nel pomeriggio, subito dopo il consueto pranzo nella sala grande, Draco seguì Faye nella stanza delle necessità, o meglio vi fu trascinato dalla fata mentre Blaise e Pansy li seguivano.  
"Adesso voi aspettate qui. Io torno subito."disse la fata per poi uscire ed entrare qualche minuto più tardi spingendo dentro un Harry Potter alquanto perplesso seguito a ruota da Hermione e Ron.  
Faye si guardò intorno poi disse "Aspettate ancora un attimo." per poi uscire e rientrare qualche istante più tardi trascinando il marito che aveva l'aria di uno che avrebbe tanto voluto essere altrove.  
"Perché l'ho sposata?"sussurrò l'elfo in modo quasi del tutto impercettibile.  
"Me lo stavo chiedendo anch'io. Perché l'hai sposata?"chiese Draco tenendo la voce bassa in modo da non essere sentito dalla fata.  
"Troppo lunga come storia."rispose l'elfo.  
"E' una pazza isterica."disse il biondino.  
"Se lo pensi adesso, dovresti vederla quando discute con mia madre."disse l'elfo.  
"Se avete finito di sparlare di me possiamo cominciare."disse Faye.  
"Faye posso chiederti perché mi hai trascinato qui?"chiese Harry.  
"Lo vorremmo sapere tutti."disse Draco.  
"Se ci pensi bene ti renderai conto di sapere perfettamente perché siamo tutti qui."disse Aaron.  
Draco ci pensò un attimo poi la consapevolezza si fece strada in lui.  
"Io non servo qui. Me ne vado."disse avviandosi verso la porta che all'improvviso scomparve.  
"E' inutile che cerchi di scappare. La porta riapparirà solo quando lo vorrò io."disse Faye.  
"Ti rendi conto che non puoi trascinare le persone in giro per la scuola come se niente fosse?"chiese Aaron.  
"Se stai per dire che magari avevano degli impegni risparmiamelo. Prima di trascinarli in giro gli ho chiesto se avevano qualcosa da fare."rispose la fata.  
"E se io avessi avuto lezione oggi pomeriggio?"chiese Aaron.  
"Avrei chiesto a Silente di annullartela."disse Faye.  
"Dimenticavo che è in combutta con il vecchiaccio."disse Draco.  
"Che intendi?"gli chiese Harry.  
"Il vecchiaccio l'ha presa in simpatia. Le lascerà fare tutto quello che vuole."rispose il serpeverde.  
"In effetti è nello stile di Silente."commentò Harry.  
"Ehi voi due avete finito di fare la coppietta che litiga? Vorremmo poter uscire prima dell'anno prossimo."disse Pansy rivolgendosi a Aaron e Faye che discutevano.  
"Scusate. Per chi non lo sa, oggi siamo qui perché mi è giunta voce che il nostro caro Harry non sa ballare e questo non rientra nei miei programmi per il ballo di sabato. Di conseguenza siamo qui per insegnare a Harry la stupenda arte del ballo."disse Faye.  
"Mi dispiace amico."disse Ron mettendosi a ridere vedendo che Harry stava cercando disperatamente una via di fuga.  
"Faye potresti insegnare a ballare anche a Ron?"chiese Hermione.  
"Uno in più uno in meno per me non fa differenza. Tanto le coppie ci sono visto che siamo pari."disse la fata provocando in Ron la stessa reazione avuta da Harry.  
"Anche a me dispiace Ron."disse Harry sorridendo.  
"Bene. Ora, il vecchiaccio, volevo dire Silente, che sta organizzando il ballo, mi ha detto che ha lasciato scegliere la musica al cappello parlante. Non chiedetemi il perché, va oltre ogni mia comprensione. Tornando alla musica, il cappello ha scelto roba classica tipo valzer e cose simili perciò vi insegnerò questo."disse la fata.  
"Come si fa a lasciar scegliere la musica ad un inutile e sudicio cappello?"chiese Malfoy.  
"E' Silente. Di cosa ti stupisci?"disse Ron.  
"E' assurdo lo stesso!"disse Draco.  
"E' lo stesso Silente che se ne va in giro tutto il giorno con quelle caramelle al limone come se fossero la panacea di tutti i mali."disse Blaise.  
"Sono solo caramelle non hanno alcun effetto benefico."disse Pansy.  
"In realtà contengono una pozione calmante e deve averne anche alcune con qualcosa che ha un effetto antidepressivo."disse Harry sorprendendo gli altri.  
"Che c'è?"chiese il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi vedendo gli altri che lo fissavano.  
"Come fai a sapere queste cose?"chiese Draco.  
"Passo metà del mio tempo nel suo ufficio per un motivo o per l'altro e tutte le volte mi offre quelle caramelle. Non sono stupido. Mi sono accorto che le aveva corrette con qualcosa così ne ho conservata qualcuna e ho fatto alcuni test per vedere cosa contenevano."disse il moretto sconvolgendo tutti tranne Faye e Aaron.  
"Cambiamo discorso. Comincia la lezione, siete vivamente pregati di mettervi a coppie. Prima vi facciamo vedere io e Aaron poi provate voi."disse la fata per poi far partire la musica e mettersi a ballare un valzer con il marito incantando tutti per la loro bravura ed eleganza.  
Quando la musica finì la fata fece rivedere a Harry i passi a rallentatore poi disse a lui e a Draco di provare.  
"Sono tre passi che si ripetono sempre. Se ci riuscite provate a girare ogni tanto."disse la fata.  
Il tentativo per quanto il grifondoro si impegnasse non andò molto bene. I due ragazzi in un modo o nell'altro finivano sempre per scontrarsi oppure il grifondoro pestava i piedi al serpeverde, non che le altre coppie andassero meglio.  
Ron, in soli tre minuti, aveva già pestato i piedi ad Hermione almeno una trentina di volte.  
Pansy e Blaise se la cavavano abbastanza bene anche se ogni tanto sbagliavano qualche passo.  
Aaron intanto stava cercando di non ridere vedendo la faccia disperata della moglie che, a giudicare dall'espressione, doveva essersi resa conto che l'impresa in cui era andata a cacciarsi era pressoché disperata.  
"Fermi."disse la fata.  
"Perché ci hai fermato?"chiese Blaise.  
"Perché ho voglia di cambiare le coppie."rispose la fata.  
"Ovvero?"chiese Pansy.  
"Pansy tu balli Ron, Hermione con Blaise, Aaron con Draco e Harry balla con me."disse la fata per poi mettersi a ballare con il ragazzo senza che gli altri avessero tempo di protestare.  
"Harry facciamo così. Chiudi gli occhi. Ascolta la musica. Lo senti il ritmo? Ora segui la musica, i passi li mettiamo apposto dopo."disse la fata.  
Harry fece tutto ciò che aveva detto Faye. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò guidare dalla musica.  
Anche se Faye, a dir la verità, non è che ci sperasse molto, Harry riuscì a fare qualche piccolo miglioramento. Non era ancora un buon ballerino ma almeno non le pestava i piedi.  
Soddisfatta Faye sorrise guardando il marito come per dirgli –Hai visto? Ci sono riuscita!-.  
"Bravo Harry. Ora riprova con Draco."disse la fata cercando di essere ottimista per poi mettersi a ballare con Ron che era messo peggio di Harry e lasciare che Pansy ballasse con Aaron.  
Ballarono per un po' poi Faye, a cui Ron ormai aveva massacrato i piedi, guardò l'orologio e disse "Per oggi basta così la mia dolce metà mi ha promesso una cena e se non ci fermiamo adesso rischio di non ottenerla. Ci vediamo domani."  
Quando tutti se ne furono andati Faye sorrise soddisfatta. Stava andando tutto bene, il ballo sarebbe stato perfetto.  
"Nulla rovinerà il ballo o il mio nome non sarà più Faye Greenleaf."disse la fata pensando che la missione Harry sarebbe stata la parte più facile della missione, il difficile sarebbe venuto quando il padre di Draco avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso in scena ma per ora era inutile preoccuparsi, era ancora troppo presto per ora doveva concentrarsi sui due piccioncini.


	14. Diamo inizio allo spettacolo

**_Capitolo 14  
"Diamo inizio allo spettacolo"_**

Dal giorno in cui le lezioni di ballo erano cominciate le cose erano proseguite piuttosto bene.  
Faye, intestarditasi, era riuscita a trasformare Harry in un ballerino provetto e, anche se la fata lo negava, Draco era più che convinto che al moretto fosse stato fatto un qualche incantesimo.  
Le giornate erano passate velocemente e finalmente il gran giorno era arrivato.  
Mancavano solo poche ore all'inizio del ballo e il principe delle serpi non era mai stato così agitato e preoccupato in tutta la sua vita.  
"E se decide di darmi buca?"chiese Draco.  
"Non credo che Harry sia masochista. Se avesse voluto darti buca non si sarebbe presentato alle mie lezioni di ballo."rispose Faye che stava aiutando il biondino a prepararsi.  
"E se si pente di aver deciso di venire al ballo con me?"  
"Lo perseguiterò a vita."disse Faye.  
"E se i commenti della gente lo facessero scappare?"  
"E' abituato ai commenti della gente e ha imparato a non dargli alcun peso."  
"E se inciampo e gli pesto i piedi?"  
"Non inciamperai e non gli pesterai i piedi e anche se dovesse accadere ti assicuro che Harry non ti abbandonerà in mezzo alla pista e non ti criticherà in alcun modo."  
"E se…"cominciò Draco.  
"Se ti azzardi a finire la frase giuro che ti mando sulla luna e ti lasciò lì a vita."disse la fata esasperata.  
"Ma…"disse Draco.  
"Niente ma. Harry sarà il cavaliere perfetto questa sera. Andrà tutto bene e il primo che si azzarderà a rovinare la tua serata dovrà fare i conti con me e credimi grazie ai tuoi -e se- esasperanti non sarà una bella esperienza per la persona in questione. Ora come ora potrebbe finire addirittura sepolto vivo."disse la fata.  
"Ma se…"disse il serpeverde.  
"Raggio di sole se dici di nuovo la parola se non rispondo di me stessa. Finisci di prepararti. Muoviti. Non voglio sentire più nessun piagnisteo. Sono stata chiara?"disse la fata.  
"Chiarissima."rispose Draco.  
"Faye non tormentarlo così. E' solo teso. I tuoi rimproveri lo innervosiscono e basta."disse Aaron entrando nella stanza pronto per il ballo.  
"Ti consiglio di non provocarmi se non vuoi farti male."disse Faye.  
"Come vuoi. Vai a prepararti. Ci resto io con Draco."disse l'elfo.  
La fata lo ringraziò e uscì lasciando il biondino nelle mani del marito.  
"Se vuoi arrivare vivo al ballo ti consiglio di prepararti subito e di farti prendere dal panico solo dopo essere pronto perché se Faye torna e ti trova ancora così come minimo ti annega."disse Aaron.  
"D'accordo. Adesso mi preparo."disse Draco.  
"Non devi essere così nervoso. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Faye ha tenuto conto di ogni genere di imprevisto. Qualunque cosa succeda lei non permetterà a niente e a nessuno di rovinarti la serata."disse l'elfo sedendosi.  
"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"chiese il serpeverde.  
"Conosco Faye da tanto tempo. E' una delle fate dei desideri che esistano. Quando le viene affidato un incarico lei ci si butta anima e corpo e guai se cerchi di impedirle di raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Faye non si arrende mai. Se si è messa in testa di fare una cosa la farà a tutti costi ed ora il suo scopo è rendere felice te. Non si fermerà fino a quando non ci sarà riuscita. E' fatta così."disse Aaron.  
"E' rassicurante ma io resto sempre nervoso."disse il ragazzo.  
"Sai Faye critica tanto ma anche lei era nervosa il giorno del nostro primo appuntamento."disse l'elfo.  
"Sul serio."disse Draco.  
"Sì, sul serio. Era estremamente nervosa. Glielo si leggeva in faccia e io ero messo male almeno quanto lei. L'appuntamento rischiò di essere un disastro. Eravamo talmente nervosi che non ne combinavamo una giusta poi, ad un certo punto, Faye si fermo in mezzo alla strada per cui stavamo passeggiando, mi guardò e mi disse –Siamo due cretini.- Io la guardai e mi misi a ridere e lei mi disse –Che ne dici, ricominciamo da capo?- Da quel momento andò tutto perfettamente. Uscimmo altre volte e vedi come siamo finiti. Non hai motivo di essere nervoso. Ricordati che lui sarà nervoso almeno quanto te."disse Aaron.  
"Grazie."disse Draco.  
"Non c'è di che. Ora che ne dici di avviarci verso il luogo dove abbiamo deciso di trovarci?"disse l'elfo alzandosi.  
"Ok. Andiamo."disse il biondino.  
Draco e Aaron arrivarono al punto d'incontro e poco dopo li raggiunsero anche Pansy e Blaise in attesa dei loro compagni per il ballo.  
Qualche minuto più tardi arrivarono tutti. Ron e Hermione, Ginny, che aveva accettato di andare al ballo con Blaise sconvolgendo Ron, Seamus Finnigan, cavaliere di Pansy, Faye ed infine Harry.  
Il cercatore rosso oro non appena arrivò si diresse verso Draco e, mentre si complimentava con lui per la sua bellezza e per la sua eleganza, gli porse una rosa rossa che il serpeverde accettò con piacere.  
"Manca qualche minuto. Non dovremmo andare?"chiese Hermione.  
"Neanche per sogno. Se vogliamo fare scena dobbiamo arrivare dopo tutti gli altri, altrimenti non riusciremo a lasciarli a bocca aperta fin dall'inizio."disse Faye.  
"Esibizionista."disse Aaron.  
"Anche tu sei molto carino questa sera tesoro mio."replicò la fata.  
"Per quanto dobbiamo aspettare?"chiese Draco.  
"Qualche minuto. Silente aprirà le porte fra due minuti. Noi entreremo dopo cinque minuti dall'apertura delle porte."disse la fata.  
"Per quale motivo?"chiese Harry.  
"Perché se entriamo assieme a tutti gli altri ne rimarrà sconvolto solo un numero ridotto che quando si riprenderà comincerà a spargere la voce bisbigliando. Odio le persone che bisbigliano durante i balli. Rovinano l'atmosfera. Invece se entriamo per ultimi rimarranno tutti sconvolti una volta per tutte e, anche se faranno commenti di vario genere, almeno li sentiremo tutti in una volta."disse la fata.  
"Pensi che faranno molti commenti?"chiese Pansy.  
"Dopo due minuti di commenti, a meno che non siano tutti positivi, faccio la stessa cosa che ho fatto il primo giorno che sono arrivata. Li azzittisco tutti."disse la fata come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
"Tu sei pazza."disse Draco.  
"Lo prenderò per un complimento."disse Faye.  
"Silente ha appena aperto le porte."li informò Aaron.  
"Bene. Ancora cinque minuti ed entriamo anche noi."disse la fata.  
Blaise era vestito in modo semplice. Indossava un completo nero elegante, una camicia bianca e dei guanti bianchi. Sul suo volto c'era una maschera di stoffa nera.  
Ginny aveva un abito chiaro che le arrivava alle caviglie, dei guanti bianchi e sul volto portava una maschera bianca simile a quella del suo cavaliere. I capelli erano raccolti in uno chignon.  
Pansy indossava un abito elegante verde chiaro e indossava una maschera argentata.  
Seamus indossava un abito come quello di Blaise, la sola differenza era che la sua camicia era nera. Sul suo volto spiccava la maschera dorata.  
Ron e Hermione erano vestiti come dei nobili ottocenteschi. La ragazza indossava un vestito lilla, il ragazzo un vestito nero. Le maschere erano bianche per entrambi.  
Faye aveva i capelli raccolti in un grazioso chignon e indossava un abito con un colore a metà tra il verde e il bianco la cui gonna era fatta prevalentemente di tulle. A seconda della luce le ali e l'abito della fata mostravano dei riflessi argentati.  
Aaron indossava un elegante abito di fattura elfica. I pantaloni erano azzurro chiaro così come il soprabito che aveva anche dei ricami argentati.  
Harry e Draco indossavano lo stesso modello d'abito che era molto simile a quello indossato da Aaron. Cambiava solo il colore della stoffa.  
Il vestito di Harry era verde scuro con dei ricami argentanti, quello di Draco era nero con dei ricami argentati. Le maschere erano una oro e l'altra argento.  
Il piccolo gruppetto parlò di argomenti vari per un po' poi Aaron disse "I cinque minuti sono passati."  
"Signore e signori, diamo inizio allo spettacolo."disse Faye prendendo a braccetto Aaron e incamminandosi verso la sala grande seguita a ruota da tutti gli altri.  
Una volta arrivati davanti all'ingresso la fata decise l'ordine con cui entrare. Per primi Blaise e Ginny, per secondi Pansy e Seamus, per terzi Ron e Hermione, poi la fata e l'elfo e, per concludere, la coppia della serata, Harry e Draco.  
"Siete pronti?"chiese la fata. Gli altri annuirono.  
"Allora entriamo e buon divertimento."disse Faye.  
Le coppie entrarono una per una.  
Quando furono tutti dentro, tra lo stupore generale, Faye e Aaron chiusero la porta e l'elfo vide la moglie schioccare le dita.  
Le luci si abbassarono, la musica partì e, come se fossero comparse dal nulla, delle lucciole si librarono nell'aria passando tra le coppie.  
Il soffitto della sala lasciava vedere un cielo stellato più luminoso e affascinante del solito creando un'atmosfera ancora più romantica.  
Mentre tutti li guardavano a bocca aperta, Harry condusse Draco al centro della pista ed insieme aprirono le danze.


	15. Danzando tra le stelle

**_Capitolo 15 _**

**"_Danzando tra le stelle"_**

_Mentre tutti li guardavano a bocca aperta, Harry condusse Draco al centro della pista ed insieme aprirono le danze._

L'intera sala era ammutolita vedendo la coppia danzare. Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, il principe dei grifondoro e il principe dei serpeverde, il ragazzo sopravvissuto e il figlio di un mangiamorte, le due nemesi insieme come coppia.

Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederli andare d'accordo né tantomeno di vederli danzare felici come se Natale fosse arrivato prima.

La visione dell'improbabile coppia aveva azzittito gli studenti e anche i professori erano sotto shock. Soprattutto Piton che, vedendo il suo figlioccio danzare con il figlio del suo peggior nemico, era impallidito e, a giudicare dall'aspetto, sembrava quasi essere sul punto di svenire oppure di tirare fuori la bacchetta e lanciare un avada al giovane Potter a seconda delle interpretazioni.

Silente invece era tremendamente felice e nei suoi occhi c'era la solita scintilla.

"Guarda Piton. Secondo te sviene o mi uccide?"chiese Harry a Draco mentre danzavano.

"Gli conviene svenire. Se prova a rovinarci la serata Faye lo uccide."rispose Draco.

"Condordo."disse il grifondoro.

"Cosa sta facendo Silente?"chiese il biondino.

"Sta raccogliendo soldi dagli altri professori."disse Harry.

"Sembra quasi che stia riscuotendo la vincita di una scommessa."disse il serpeverde.

"Conoscendolo avrà scommesso qualcosa su noi due e, a giudicare dalla scena, deve aver vinto."disse il moretto.

"Dannato vecchiaccio."disse Draco.

"Lasciamo perdere Silente. Sai sono felice di essere qui con te."disse Harry sorprendendo il biondino.

"Sul serio?"chiese Draco.

"Certo. Come potrei non essere felice con un bell'angelo biondo come te accanto?"disse il grifondoro facendo arrossire Draco.

"Grazie. Devo ammettere che sono felice anch'io dopotutto non capita tutti i giorni di avere il più affascinante dei grifondoro come cavaliere per il ballo. Scommetto che c'è gente che si sta mangiando le mani per l'invidia."disse il serpeverde.

"Scommetto che ce n'è altrettanta che se le sta mangiando perché è gelosa del fatto che io stia ballando con te."disse Harry.

"Non che mi dispiaccia ma balliamo solo noi questa sera?"chiese Draco guardandosi intorno e vedendo che lui e Harry erano gli unici sulla pista da ballo.

"Si vede che siamo così bravi che hanno paura di sfigurare."disse il grifondoro.

"Continua a crederci."disse Draco.

"Ti dà fastidio?"chiese il moretto.

"Cosa?"

"L'essere al centro dell'attenzione in questo momento."ripose Harry.

"Un po'."disse Draco.

"Dov'è Faye?"chiese Harry.

"Non lo so. Non la vedo."disse Draco dopo essersi guardato intorno. Pansy, come se avesse capito che stava cercando la fata, indicò il soffitto della sala. Draco alzò lo sguardo e, fra le stelle del cielo del soffitto incantato, riuscì a vedere Faye e Aaron che danzavano tranquilli e indisturbati. La fata notò che lo sguardo del ragazzo era fisso su di lei e fece cenno al marito di scendere.

I due continuando a ballare si affiancarono a Harry e Draco.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"chiese Faye.

"A nessuno dei due piace molto essere al centro dell'attenzione in questo momento."disse Harry anticipando Draco.

"Ci penso io."disse Faye.

"Cerca di non ucciderli."disse Aaron.

"Un momento di attenzione signore e signori, se entro tre secondi non vedo la pista piena di coppie che ballano vi prendo tutti e comincio a giocare al lancio del peso lanciando verso il lago nero e usando voi come pesi."disse Faye.

Gli studenti, terrorizzati dalla fata, cominciarono a ballare sotto lo sguardo minaccioso di Faye.

"Devo dire che è molto efficace quando interviene."disse Harry ridendo.

"Se ti fa paura adesso devi provare a svegliarla la mattina, poi ne riparliamo."disse Draco sorridendo.

"Anche se sono un grifondoro non vuol dire che sia un masochista."disse Harry.

"E io che pensavo che i grifondoro fossero coraggiosi."disse Draco ridendo.

"Lo siamo ma ci sono cose che preferiamo evitare anche noi."disse il moretto.

"E' un modo carino per dire che non siete poi così coraggiosi davanti ad un pericolo del livello di Faye."disse Draco continuando a ridere.

"E' bello sentirti ridere."disse Harry.

"Come?"

"Di solito non ridi mai così. Generalmente sogghigni ma non ridi mai come stai facendo adesso. Questa è una risata felice e devo dire che mi piace parecchio."disse il grifondoro.

"Di solito non ho alcun motivo per essere felice."disse Draco semplicemente.

"Allora vedrò da oggi vedrò di fornirti altri motivi per essere felice."disse Harry.

"Questo in teoria è il lavoro di Faye ma se vuoi contribuire non credo che si lamenterà."disse il serpeverde.

"Le darò una mano più che volentieri."disse Harry.

"Glielo riferirò."disse Draco.

I due smisero di parlare per un po'. Ballarono due o tre canzoni poi la musica divenne un lento e i due si ritrovarono ancora più vicini di quanto già non fossero.

Fu questione di pochi attimi. Gli occhi si incontrarono, il blu si perse nel verde e il verde si perse nel blu e, poco a poco, i volti si avvicinarono sempre più ed infine le labbra si incontrarono nel loro primo bacio. Un bacio dapprima casto poi più passionale.

Si staccarono solo quando cominciarono a sentire la mancanza dell'ossigeno e tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Wow."fu il commento di Draco mentre guardava Harry con occhi sognanti.

"Sono pienamente d'accordo. Wow."disse il grifondoro.

"Harry ti ho già detto che hai degli occhi stupendi? Sembrano due smeraldi. Mi ci potrei perdere."disse il biondino appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del suo cavaliere.

"Io mi perderei nei tuoi Draco. Sei talmente perfetto da sembrare un angelo, il mio angelo."disse il moretto.

"Se io sono un angelo tu come minimo sei un principe o un cavaliere senza macchia in sella al suo cavallo bianco."disse il serpeverde.

"Draco sai, credo proprio di essermi innamorato di te."disse Harry sorridendo mentre Draco, incredulo, alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi per cercare la conferma delle parole appena pronunciate dal ragazzo. Non appena ebbe trovato ciò che cercava sorrise.

"Sai Harry, credo proprio di essermi innamorato di te."disse il biondino per poi baciare di nuovo il ragazzo sopravvissuto.

Quando si staccarono Draco appoggiò nuovamente la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo e i due continuarono a ballare mentre attorno a loro le stelle splendevano con un'intensità impressionante.

"Draco ti sei reso conto che siamo staccati da terra?"chiese Harry guardandosi intorno.

Draco guardò Harry come se avesse detto un'idiozia poi guardò verso il basso e vide tutti gli altri studenti ballare sotto di loro. Rendendosi conto ti essere sospeso per aria si attaccò al moretto per paura di precipitare da un momento all'altro.

"Che cosa ci facciamo qui?"chiese Draco.

"Mi piacerebbe saperlo ma non ti preoccupare non ti lascio cadere."disse Harry.

"Questa è opera di Faye."disse il principe dei serpeverde.

"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"chiese il grifondoro.

"Solo lei poteva fare una cosa del genere. Faye tiraci giù!"urlò Draco alla fata che stava ballando con il marito.

La fata fece ciò che Draco le aveva detto e, in un attimo, si ritrovò i due ragazzi di fronte.

"Si può sapere perché ci hai sospesi in aria?"chiese il biondino.

"Perché se vi avessi lasciati quaggiù non avreste mai potuto avere un po' di privacy e prima che tu ti lamenti ti avverto che nessuno vi aveva notato mentre ve ne stavate là sospesi, almeno non fino a quando tu ti sei messo a strillare."disse la fata.

"Ciò non toglie che avresti potuto avvertirci."disse il serpeverde.

"Non volevo rovinare l'atmosfera."disse Faye.

"Lascia perdere. Non è successo niente di grave."disse Harry.

"Allora tornate alla vostra bella serata e divertitevi."disse la fata per poi ricominciare a ballare.

"Vuoi tornare a ballare?"chiese Harry.

"No, non vorrei ritrovarmi di nuovo sospeso sopra la sala grande."rispose Draco.

"Che ne dici di fare quattro passi fuori?"disse il grifondoro.

"Molto volentieri."disse Draco per poi uscire dalla sala mano nella mano con il suo bel cavaliere felice come non lo era mai stato prima. Finalmente tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto.


	16. Passeggiando

**_Capitolo 16 _**

**"_Passeggiando" _**

Era una notte fantastica. Le stelle splendevano in cielo e la luna faceva loro compagnia creando un'atmosfera magica.

Nella grande scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts un ragazzo con i capelli scuri in disordine e gli occhi verdi e un ragazzo con degli angelici capelli biondi e gli occhi grigio azzurri passeggiavano mano nella mano ignorando tutto e tutti poiché stare insieme era l'unica cosa importante in quel momento.

"Sai Harry è stata proprio una bella serata."disse il biondo serpeverde.

"Una splendida serata."disse il grifondoro.

"Giusto."disse Draco.

"Sei sicuro che non verrà nessuno a romperci le scatole?"chiese Harry.

"E affrontare l'ira della piccola furia verde? Spero per loro che decidano di restare dove sono."rispose il serpeverde ridendo.

"Per un attimo mi ero dimenticato di questo particolare."disse Harry mentre rideva.

"Tu non immagini quanto vorrei potermene dimenticare io…"disse Draco.

"Non dire così. Pensa che se non ci fosse stata lei, non ci sarebbe stato nessun ballo. Io non avrei mai potuto invitarti, non avremmo mai ballato in mezzo alle stelle e adesso non saremmo qui. Saremmo ancora al punto di partenza se non fosse stato per Faye."disse Harry.

"Forse hai ragione."ammise il biondino.

"Ho sempre ragione."disse il moretto.

"Davvero?"

"Certo."

"Continua a ripetertelo che magari si avvera."disse Draco.

"Scusa. Dimenticavo che sei tu quello che ha sempre ragione."disse Harry.

"Ora va meglio."disse il biondino.

"Tu hai sempre ragione. Non sbagli mai. Sei a dir poco perfetto."disse il grifondoro.

"Ti meriti un bacio per averlo capito."disse il principe verde argento per poi avvicinarsi a Harry e dargli stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.

"E tu questo lo chiami bacio?"chiese Harry.

"Io non mai specificato che tipo di bacio ti avrei dato."disse Draco che durante la serata sembrava essere riuscito a riacquistare tutta la sua calma e il suo sangue freddo.

"Tu non hai idea di quanto io adori il tuo comportamento da serpeverde."disse Harry.

"Allora sei fortunato. Io sono un serpeverde allo stato puro."disse Draco sfoderando il suo ghigno da perfetto serpeverde.

"Sai una cosa? Sono tentato di darti un bacio che si possa chiamare tale."disse il grifondoro.

"Non te lo impedisce nessuno."disse il biondino avvicinandosi all'altro ragazzo.

Harry si avvicinò leggermente poi si allontanò lasciando il biondino a bocca asciutta.

"Non è giusto. Tu sei un grifondoro, non dovresti illudere così la gente."protestò Draco.

"Tu non sei la gente. Sei Draco."disse Harry sfoggiando un ghigno degno del principe delle serpi.

"Oh, scusa. Aspetta che riformulo la frase. Tu sei un grifondoro, non dovresti illudere così me, il magnifico e stupendo Draco Malfoy."

"Chi ti dice che il cappello parlante volesse mettermi solamente tra i grifondoro?"disse Harry senza far sparire il suo ghigno.

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Che il cappello voleva mettermi in una casa ma dopo avergli ripetuto numerose volte che non ci volevo andare mi ha messo nei grifondoro."rispose il moretto.

"E che casa sarebbe? Tassorosso?"chiese il biondino alzando un sopracciglio.

"Serpeverde."disse Harry per poi mettersi a ridere vedendo la faccia scioccata del biondino.

"Stai scherzando vero?"

"No."

"Questa sì che è una rivelazione. Il bambino sopravvissuto è un serpeverde mancato. Come mai non sei voluto venire a serpeverde?"disse Draco.

"Perché sapevo che Voldemort era stato un serpeverde e l'incontro con te di certo non ha aumentato la mia voglia di diventare un serpeverde."disse Harry.

"Se non mi fossi comportato come un piccolo snob con la puzza sotto il naso sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?"chiese il serpeverde.

"Forse."

"E se non avessi insultato Lenticchia sul treno saresti diventato mio amico?"

"Può darsi."

"Sono un cretino."disse Draco.

"Posso sapere cosa ti ha fatto giungere a questa conclusione?"

"Ho passato gli ultimi sei anni della mia vita in parte rendendoti la vita un inferno e in parte innamorandomi irrimediabilmente di te e se non fossi stato un piccolo mocciosetto spocchioso e antipatico avrei evitato di farmi odiare da te, anzi forse saremmo stati amici. Prova a dire che non sono un perfetto imbecille se ne sei capace."disse il serpeverde con un tono tra lo sconvolto e il disperato.

"Allora abbiamo una cosa in comune perché anch'io ho sprecato gli ultimi sei anni esattamente come te."disse il grifondoro.

"Hai di nuovo ragione. Sto cominciando a preoccuparmi."disse il biondino mentre l'altro scoppiava a ridere.

"Smettila di pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere tanto non lo sapremo mai. Per ora concentriamoci sul presente e sul futuro."disse Harry.

"Sì, pensiamo al presente. Per quanto riguarda il presente credo di non essere mai stato così felice.

Per quanto riguarda il futuro…"disse Draco rabbuiandosi mentre pronunciava la parola futuro.

"Cos'è che ti preoccupa?"chiese il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi.

"Nulla."disse Draco con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Non mentire. Te lo leggo in faccia che c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa."disse Harry.

"Stavo pensando a mio padre. Non credo che gli farà molto piacere sapere che esco con il grifondoro per eccellenza."disse Draco.

"Non riuscirà ad allontanarmi da te se è questo che ti spaventa. Per riuscire a dividerci dovrà passare sul mio cadavere."disse Harry con una serietà che sorprese Draco.

"Tu non conosci mio padre. Tu non sai quello di cui è capace. Potrebbe ucciderti veramente."disse il serpeverde.

"Ti preoccupi troppo. Dovrei essere io quello preoccupato non tu."

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Pensaci un attimo. A breve sarò in cima alla lista nera di tuo padre, a quella di Piton, se non lo sono già, e per concludere sono già da tempo il numero uno sulla lista del caro Voldy. Se poi aggiungi tutti gli altri mangiamorte che vogliono uccidermi per compiacere faccia di serpente capirai che tra noi due sono io quello che ha più ragioni per preoccuparsi e lasciarsi prendere dalla disperazione. Tu, al contrario, anche se probabilmente finirai su qualche lista nera avrai sempre me pronto a tutto per difenderti da bravo grifondoro."disse Harry parlando come se avere qualcuno che lo vuole morto fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Tu sei matto."disse Draco scuotendo la testa rassegnato.

"Lo credi davvero?"

"Tu sei matto almeno quanto Faye. No, in effetti nessuno è al livello di pazzia di quella fata."

"Capita anche ai migliori di avere qualche piccolo difetto."disse il grifondoro.

"Io non ho nessun difetto per tua informazione."disse il serpeverde.

"Giusto. Dimenticavo che tu sei il mio perfetto serpeverde."disse Harry per poi avvicinarsi e dare un bacio a stampo a Draco.

"E tu sei il mio grifondoro con seri problemi mentali che se non si decide a baciarmi seriamente si ritroverà bloccato in infermeria per la prossima settimana."disse il serpeverde per poi permettere a Harry di baciarlo seriamente.

"Soddisfatto?"chiese il moretto.

"Sì, direi di sì."

"Torniamo al ballo?"chiese Harry.

"Sì, siamo stati in giro abbastanza. Chissà cosa stanno facendo gli altri?"

"Andiamo a vedere."disse il grifondoro e i due si incamminarono mano nella mano verso la sala grande evitando di pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto nei giorni successivi e tornando a concentrarsi solo sulla serata.


	17. Le notizie volano

**_Capitolo 17  
"Le notizie volano"_**

Dopo la passeggiata la coppia era tornata in sala grande dove aveva trovato una situazione descrivibile con le parole caos assoluto.

Durante la loro assenza la stanza si era trasformata in una discoteca e i balli lenti e classici erano stati totalmente abbandonati. Le lucciole che rendevano l'atmosfera romantica erano scomparse per essere sostituite con dei fari di diversi colori che si accendevano e si spegnevano ad intermittenza.

In effetti dire che c'era il caos era una cosa troppo banale per descrivere la situazione e non avrebbe mai reso l'idea. Dopotutto la sala era stata lasciata in balia di Faye, potremmo aspettarci altro da una fata con seri problemi mentali, esibizionista e con una gran voglia di divertirsi?

La fata in questione non solo aveva trasformato la sala in una discoteca ma aveva anche lanciato un incantesimo sugli insegnanti che ora si alternavano per ballare sui cubi che la creatura magica aveva fatto comparire.

Quello che Harry e Draco si trovarono davanti agli occhi fu uno spettacolo sconcertante.

Su uno dei cubi la McGranitt stava ballando con Silente, su un altro un arcigno professore risultato di un incrocio tra Batman e Renato Zero con i capelli unti e una stravagante professoressa che ha come hobby quello di predire disgrazie stavano ballando insieme.

"Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?"chiese Harry.

"E' un sogno vero?"chiese Draco.

"Dammi un pizzicotto. Voglio svegliarmi."disse Harry.

"Dallo tu a me un pizzicotto. Non ho la minima intenzione di rimanere qui mentre tu ti svegli."disse Draco.

"Se mi ami pizzicami."disse il grifondoro.

"Io pizzico te e tu pizzichi me. Va bene?"chiese il serpeverde.

"Al tre?"chiese il moretto. Draco annuì.

"Uno."

"Due."

"Tre."dissero contemporaneamente per poi procedere.

"Non funziona."disse Harry.

"Me ne sono accorto anch'io."disse il biondino con un tono sarcastico.

"Qualche altra idea?"chiese il grifondoro ignorando il tono del biondo.

"Cerchiamo Faye. Mi gioco la testa che è tutta opera sua."disse il serpeverde prendendo per mano il grifondoro e facendosi strada in mezzo alla folla cercando la fata.

Non fu molto difficile trovarla. D'altronde dove poteva essere se non al centro della confusione?

"Che diavolo hai combinato?"le urlò Draco per farsi sentire visto che la musica era assordante.

La fata fece cenno di seguirla e i tre si trovarono ai bordi della pista dove la musica non era così alta a causa di un incantesimo della fata.

"Ho solo vivacizzato un po' la situazione. Dopo che ve ne siete andati era un tale mortorio… Mi stavo annoiando. Qualcosa dovevo pur fare se non volevo che scappassero tutti."disse Faye.

"E dovevi far ballare Piton e la Cooman su un cubo?"chiese Draco alzando un sopracciglio.

"Ti avevo detto che Piton sarebbe andato al ballo con la Cooman anche se lui non lo sapeva."disse la fata sorridendo.

"Dove hai lasciato Aaron?"chiese Harry.

"Ha detto che aveva da fare e che ci saremmo visti dopo. Non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia."disse la fata.

"Non gli hai chiesto dove andava?"chiese Draco.

"Perché dovevo chiederglielo? Mi fido di lui e non mi piace stargli col fiato sul collo. Ha tutto il diritto di fare quello che gli pare visto e considerato che riesce a sopportarmi senza tentare di uccidermi."disse Faye.

"Tornando al discorso di prima, sai che questo mi ha procurato seri danni mentali?"chiese Draco.

"Chiedo scusa. Non era tra le mie intenzioni. Annullo l'incantesimo che ho fatto i professori."disse la fata per poi schioccare le dita per annullare l'incantesimo.

Piton non sapeva se aprire un profondo buco per terra e seppellircisi oppure se lanciare un avada o una cruciatus sulla responsabile della sua esibizione.

La Cooman era scappata via correndo per potersi rifugiare nella sua torre in mezzo a cuscini, sfere di cristallo e incenso.

La McGranitt stava seriamente pensando di trasfigurare Faye in un topo per poterla rincorrere come gatto e vedere se era ancora capace di cacciare.

Silente invece continuava a ballare come se nulla fosse.

"Se fossi in te io comincerei a correre."disse Harry.

"Non avrebbe senso. Sarebbe solo uno spreco di energie. Nessuno dei due muoverà un dito. Minnie è troppo saggia per farlo, sa perfettamente che qualunque azione contro di me le di ritorcerà contro. In quanto a Sevvie, è abbastanza intelligente per capire che non riuscirà a farmi del male ed inoltre teme di essere trasformato di nuovo in una pastorella. Non corro alcun rischio."disse la fata.

"Se ne sei convinta tu."disse Draco.

"Visto che siamo qui tanto vale tornare a ballare."disse Harry.

"Le tue lezioni di danza prevedevano anche questa musica?"chiese Draco che aveva partecipato solo alle prime due lezioni di ballo.

"Sì, Faye ha pensato che mi sarebbe tornato utile."rispose il grifondoro.

"Allora torniamo a ballare."disse Draco.

Il ballo andò avanti fino alle due di notte ora in cui i professori dichiararono finita la festa e scortarono gli alunni fino ai dormitori lasciando a Faye il compito di rimettere in ordine.

La notte passò velocemente e il mattino seguente la sala grande, tornata come il mattino precedente, si riempì di studenti assonnati saltati fuori dal letto per chissà quale miracolo considerando che era domenica.

Draco fu uno dei primi ad arrivare e si sedette al suo solito posto aspettando l'arrivo di Harry e quello di Faye.

Il ragazzo, tremendamente assonnato, fece il suo ingresso poco dopo. Salutò il biondino andando a dargli un bacio poi si diresse verso il tavolo dei grifondoro e si sedette.

Faye, stranamente, arrivò presto e si sedette al posto del marito che, al contrario, non si era ancora fatto vivo. La fata fece un cenno di saluto verso Harry e uno verso Draco mentre cominciava a fare colazione.

Aaron arrivò una ventina di minuti dopo con un'aria piuttosto arrabbiata e con in mano un giornale.

Attraverso la sala velocemente e diede il giornale a Faye che, dopo averlo letto, cambiò totalmente espressione.

"Chissà cosa è successo per far arrabbiare così sia Faye che Aaron?"pensò Draco.

Un istante dopo i gufi con la posta entrarono nella sala dirigendosi ognuno dal proprio proprietario per poter consegnare ciò che trasportavano.

Draco, non appena il suo gufo lasciò cadere davanti a lui una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, prese il giornale e cominciò a leggere.

In prima pagina a caratteri cubitali c'era il titolo –Nuova coppia a Hogwarts: l'erede di casa Malfoy e il ragazzo sopravvissuto felicemente insieme- e sotto la scritta una foto del biondino e una foto di Harry. All'interno la biografia di entrambi e il racconto della loro apparizione insieme al ballo più una marea di cose puramente inventate.

A mano a mano che leggeva Draco diventava sempre più pallido, non vide nemmeno Harry e Faye che gli si avvicinavano di corsa.

"Draco sta tranquillo sistemeremo tutto."disse Faye.

"Non ti preoccupare. Andrà tutto bene."disse Harry.

"Come ha fatto la Gazzetta del Profeta a saperlo?"disse Draco.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Harry.

"Qualcuno deve aver mandato un gufo ai genitori. Le notizie come questa si diffondono velocemente."disse Faye.

"Avresti dovuto impedirlo."disse Draco rivolgendosi alla fata.

"Non sono onnipotente. Ho anch'io i miei limiti. Non posso controllare ogni singolo studente di questa scuola, la cosa diventa alquanto difficile."disse la fata.

"Mio padre mi ucciderà e ucciderà anche lui."disse Draco indicando Harry.

"Tuo padre deve solo provarci. Se si azzarda anche solo a minacciarvi di morte dovrà fare i conti con me e ti assicuro che per lui non sarà per niente bello."disse Faye sorridendo.

Proprio mentre Draco apriva la bocca per dire qualcos'altro la porta della sala grande si aprì sbattendo rumorosamente e Lucius Malfoy apparve sulla soglia.

_________________________________________________

_Ciao a tutti!  
x Seamisai: mi dispiace per aver mandato Seamus al ballo con Pansy. Se devo essere sincera ho scelto lui perchè mi sta più simpatico di altri ed è il primo che mi è venuto in mente. Se ti può consolare non credo che lui e Pansy abbiano passato molto tempo assieme al ballo. Secondo me alla prima occasione sono andati ognuno per la propria strada. Grazie per aver commentato. Mi fa piacere sapere che la storia ti piace._

_Baci Sarachan89 _


	18. Come liberarsi di uno scocciatore

**_Capitolo 18  
"Come liberarsi di uno scocciatore in 6 mosse"_**

Proprio mentre Draco apriva la bocca per dire qualcos'altro la porta della sala grande si aprì sbattendo rumorosamente e Lucius Malfoy apparve sulla soglia.

L'aspetto imponente, i lunghi capelli biondi, gli occhi glaciali, gli abiti eleganti, il bastone da passeggio e lo sguardo altezzoso. Lucius Malfoy in tutto il suo splendore era appena entrato nella sala e tutti i presenti erano ammutoliti di colpo.

Nessuno avrebbe mai osato fiatare vedendo la rabbia e lo sdegno rivolti verso un figlio che aveva osato andare contro il volere del padre, un padre notoriamente dalla parte dell'Oscuro Signore.

Abbassarono tutti lo sguardo mentre Draco impallidiva ulteriormente. Dal tavolo degli insegnanti Silente osservava la scena in silenzio curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto Lucius e, soprattutto, come avrebbero reagito Faye, Harry e Draco.

Nessun insegnante si mosse dal proprio posto poiché il professor Whisperwind aveva detto loro di non muoversi tuttavia molti di loro non potevano fare a meno di essere preoccupati per i due ragazzi. Persino Severus, a dispetto delle apparenze, era in ansia per la sorte del suo figlioccio e si stava ritrovando a pregare affinché quella dannata fata impedisse a Lucius di fare del male a Draco.

Lucius Malfoy attraversò la sala con passo fermo ed elegante fino a raggiungere il figlio.

"Draco alzati. Tu vieni a casa con me. Subito."disse Malfoy senior con tono imperioso.

"Draco resta seduto."disse Faye subito dopo.

"Posso sapere chi è lei e come si permette di contraddire un mio ordine fatto a mio figlio?"disse Lucius guardando Faye come se fosse stata la creatura più misera che fosse mai esistita.

"Faye Greenleaf. Piacere di conoscerla."disse Faye sorridendo amabilmente e porgendo la mano al mangiamorte mentre l'intera sala la guardava come se fosse stata completamente pazza.

"Draco obbedisci. Ce ne andiamo immediatamente."ordinò Lucius con un tono che non ammetteva discussioni.

"No."disse Draco con flebile sussurro mentre Faye gli rivolgeva un sorriso orgoglioso.

"Come?"disse Lucius nascondendo abilmente la rabbia che provava in quel momento.

"Non vengo con te. Io resto qui."disse Draco chiedendosi dove fosse riuscito a trovare il coraggio per dire una cosa del genere.

"Draco non fare storie. Alzati e seguimi."ordinò Lucius mentre il suo sguardo sembrava dire

–esegui l'ordine oppure una bella cruciatus non te la leva nessuno-.

"Signor Malfoy mi dispiace doverla contraddire di nuovo ma se Draco vuole restare qui non le permetterò di portarlo via."disse Faye intervenendo per levare Draco dal casino in cui si stava andando a cacciare.

"Come osa mettersi in mezzo? Questa è una questione che riguarda solo me e mio figlio."disse l'ex serpeverde guardando Faye con disprezzo.

"Quello che ha detto è vero solo in parte. La questione non riguarda solo lei e suo figlio, riguarda anche me. Sono qui con un compito preciso e permetterle di portare via Draco contro la sua volontà non rientra tra i miei piani."disse la fata.

"Le ripeto che non sono cose che la riguardano. Se ne vada e badi agli affari suoi."disse Malfoy senior.

"Credo di non essere stata chiara. Mi spiegherò meglio. Io sono una fata dei desideri e sono qui per esaudire un desiderio di Draco. Sfortunatamente per lei questo significa che per riuscire a portare via suo figlio dovrà prima passare sul mio cadavere. Io prendo estremamente sul serio il mio lavoro e non ho la minima intenzione di cambiare idea. Draco resta qui."disse Faye con un sorriso che Draco non aveva mai visto. Sembrava talmente allegro da essere quasi inquietante, al confronto il ghigno più malefico si trasformava in un sorriso felice. Suo padre stava sfidando la persona sbagliata e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

"Crede davvero di potermi fermare?"

"Certo."rispose Faye semplicemente.

"Lei non sa con chi ha a che fare."disse Malfoy senior.

"Nemmeno lei."ribatté Faye.

"So perfettamente che ho a che fare con una fata arrogante che crede di potermi impedire di portare mio figlio a casa."disse Lucius.

"Anch'io so perfettamente con chi ho a che fare ma non mi lascio intimorire da una Barbie."disse Faye.

Chiunque avesse familiarità con il mondo babbano fece di tutto per trattenere le risate.

"Ops, scusi. Dimenticavo che lei non può sapere che cos'è una Barbie. E' una bambola babbana come questa."disse la fata per poi far apparire dal nulla una Barbie e mostrarla all'uomo che le stava di fronte. L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo carico d'odio per poi dare fuoco alla bambola con un colpo di bacchetta.

"E' un modo carino per dirmi che vorrebbe fare la stessa cosa a me?"chiese Faye sorridendo divertita.

"Le consiglio vivamente di non scherzare col fuoco se non vuole finire per bruciarsi."disse Lucius.

"E io le consiglio di non passare vicino alla foresta uscendo perché le piante potrebbero anche decidere di tenerla con loro. Sa non capita molto spesso che qualcuno passi per la foresta e alcune di loro soffrono di solitudine."disse Faye provocando le risate di Aaron mentre il resto della sala li guardava entrambi come se si fossero bevuti il cervello.

"Lei è completamente pazza."disse il signor Malfoy.

"Ne sono pienamente consapevole. Tornando al discorso precedente la prego di andarsene senza fare storie o mi vedrò costretta a usare le maniere forti."disse la fata.

"Se lo farà mi vedrò costretto a utilizzare le maniere forti a mia volta."ribattè Lucius.

"Senti Lucy, mi sto stancando. Muovi le gambe e cammina. La porta è da quella parte."disse Faye.

"Come si permette? Lei mi sta offendendo!"esclamò Lucius indignato.

"Oh come mi dispiace!"disse la fata con un tono addolorato mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

Lucius a questo punto si stancò di stare a sentire la fata e tirò fuori la bacchetta puntandola verso Faye. La fata lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio.

"Dovrei aver paura?"chiese Faye a Harry che era accanto a lei.

"Non lo so. Credo che la sua intenzione sia quella."rispose il moretto.

"Potter dopo faremo i conti."ringhiò il mangiamorte.

"Secondo te si rende conto che il fatto che mi abbia puntato la bacchetta contro non mi fa né caldo né freddo?"chiese la fata al grifondoro.

"No, probabilmente crede che tu sia paralizzata dalla paura."disse Harry.

"Lucy se non ci riesce neanche l'angelo della morte a farmi paura tu che speranze credi di avere?"chiese Faye.

"Taci mocciosetta."disse Lucius e quelli vicini ad Aaron poterono sentirlo dire qualcosa che suonava come –Adesso sono cavoli suoi- perché, purtroppo per Malfoy senior alla cara e dolce Faye essere chiamata mocciosetta non piace per niente.

"Taci mocciosetta lo dici a tua sorella bamboccio. Sai ho appena deciso di passare alle maniere forti. Visto che tu non collabori vorrà dire che ti butterò fuori io."disse Faye sorridendo.

"Cominciamo. Uno."disse la fata schioccando le dita. Lucius si ritrovò con un vestito tutto pizzi e merletti che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire chiunque. Una cosa talmente orribile non si era mai vista. Inutile specificare che il vestito in questione era da donna.

"Due." Faye schioccò le dita per la seconda volta. Malfoy senior si ritrovò con i capelli raccolti in due trecce come quelle di Pippi Calzelunghe, i capelli rossi e la faccia invasa dalle lentiggini.

"Tre." Con il terzo schiocco di dita Lucius si ritrovò legato da una fune incantata che solo Faye poteva slegare.

"Quattro." La fata schioccò nuovamente le dita e il mangiamorte finì appeso a testa in giù.

"Cinque." Questa volta l'incantesimo non colpì l'ex serpeverde ma la porta della sala grande che si aprì.

"E per finire: sei."disse la fata schioccando le dita. Lucius Malfoy senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo venne lanciato nel lago nero a far compagnia alla piovra gigante.

A questo punto Faye sorrise soddisfatta e Aaron scoppiò a ridere presto seguito dal resto delle persone nella sala che guardavano la fata come se fosse stata un dio o qualcosa del genere.

"Che ne dici? Soddisfatto del mio operato?"chiese la fata a Draco.

"Quando uscirà dal lago sarà più furioso di prima."disse il serpeverde preoccupato.

"Giusto. Me ne stavo dimenticando. Torno subito."disse Faye per poi uscire e ritornare qualche minuto dopo.

"Tutto apposto. Non dobbiamo più preoccuparci di nulla."disse la fata.

"Dove sei stata?"chiese Draco che nel frattempo aveva riacquistato un colorito normale.

"A parlare un po' con le piante."rispose Faye.

"Cosa intendi dire?"chiese Harry.

"Ricordi quando Aaron ti ha detto che dalla famiglia di mia madre ho ereditato il potere di incantare le persone con lo sguardo? Da quella di mio padre, i Greenleaf, ho ereditato il potere di comunicare con le piante. Le piante sono da sempre amiche dei Greenleaf e obbediscono ai loro comandi. Per questo motivo tra le fate e gli elfi i membri della mia famiglia sono conosciuti anche con il nome di signori della foresta."rispose Faye con un sorriso.

"Cosa hai detto alle piante?"chiese Draco.

"Gli ho chiesto se per loro era un problema impedire a Lucy di avvicinarsi alla scuola fino a nuovo ordine."rispose la fata.

"Cosa ti hanno risposto?"chiese Harry.

"Hanno detto che nemmeno a loro piace molto Lucius e che saranno più che liete di tenerlo lontano da qui. Qualunque cosa possa provare non riuscirà ad oltrepassare la loro guardia."disse Faye.

Proprio mentre la fata stava pronunciando queste parole si sentì un urlo seguito da un'imprecazione provenire dall'esterno. Quando i presenti guardarono fuori videro gli alberi della foresta proibita lanciarsi l'un l'altro Malfoy senior fino a fargli raggiungere i confini della foresta impedendogli di tornare nella scuola. Tutto ciò avveniva nonostante le proteste dell'uomo anzi più Lucy protestava più gli alberi lo lanciavano con più forza.

"Ottimo lavoro."urlò Faye alle piante che in risposta sembrarono inchinarsi davanti alla fata.

"Fantastico. Voglio imprimermi questo momento nella mente. Degli alberi che si lanciano un Malfoy sono un evento più unico che raro."disse Ron.

"Visto? Con loro come guardie dubito che tuo padre riuscirà a tornare tanto facilmente."disse Faye.

"Stai dicendo che non tornerà più?"chiese Draco.

"Non fino a quando avrò la possibilità di impedirlo."disse la fata.

"Sul serio?"chiese il biondino.

"Sono serissima."disse Faye. Il biondino ci mise un po' a realizzare che la fata era riuscita a liberarsi di suo padre in modo che non gli desse più fastidio poi sconvolse l'intera sala abbracciando Faye di slancio ripetendo –Grazie, grazie- all'infinito.

Solo quando la fata gli disse "Draco lasciami." il biondino si staccò da lei.

Suo padre non era più un problema, stava con il ragazzo che tanto amava e tutto era perfetto. Nulla sarebbe potuto andare meglio di così.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si sentiva libero e felice.


	19. Addio?

**_Capitolo 19  
"Addio?"_**

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si sentiva libero e felice.

"Il desiderio è stato esaudito."disse l'elegante elfo con una corona sul capo che sedeva nel grande salone circondato dai nobili del regno all'elfo che si trovava davanti a lui.

Nessuno nella grande sala intervenne così il sovrano proseguì.

"Richiamate Faye Greenleaf. Il suo compito è concluso."disse.

"Quando?"chiese l'elfo inginocchiato davanti al re.

"Immediatamente. Non appena possibile le sarà assegnato un nuovo incarico."rispose il sovrano.

"Ne siete sicuro? Non sarebbe meglio lasciarla lì ancora un po'?"chiese l'elfo.

"Il Consiglio ritiene che il desiderio sia stato esaudito. Greenleaf è una fata dei desideri e in quanto tale le è consentito di stare con gli umani solo fino al compimento del suo incarico. Deve tornare qui nel nostro regno oggi stesso."disse il re.

"Come voi ordinate mio signore."rispose il suddito per poi uscire dalla sala.

"Prevedo guai. Se la richiama adesso Faye non sarà per niente contenta e toccherà a me sorbirmi le sue lamentele. Dovevo scegliere un altro lavoro. Avrei fatto meglio a non fidarmi di mia madre quando mi disse che essere a capo delle fate dei desideri era un bel lavoro."pensò l'elfo mentre svolgeva il compito che gli era stato assegnato.

Mentre accadeva tutto questo, a Hogwarts la vita procedeva normalmente. Studenti e insegnanti si godevano un po' di meritato riposo e vista la bella giornata molti ragazzi passavano un po' di tempo all'aria aperta con gli amici o con la loro dolce metà.

Sotto una grande quercia vicino al lago alcuni ragazzi parlavano del più e del meno festeggiando l'addio di Lucius a Hogwarts.

"Allora Draco come ci si sente a vedere il proprio padre mentre degli alberi se lo lanciano come se fosse una pluffa?"chiese Blaise all'amico che sorrideva raggiante.

"Benissimo. E' uno spettacolo interessante."rispose il principe delle serpi.

"Ad un certo punto ho pensato che tuo padre avesse intenzione di attaccare o Harry o Faye."disse Hermione.

"In effetti mi ha detto che avremmo fatto i conti più tardi ma dubito che con Faye in circolazione potrà rimettere piede ad Hogwarts."disse Harry.

"Concordo."disse Draco.

"Quella fata è il mio idolo. Prima Piton, poi la Cooman e adesso Lucius Malfoy. Dite che se la mettiamo davanti a Voi-Sapete-Chi potrebbe liberarcene una volta per tutte?"disse Ron.

"Non credo ma sarebbe interessante vedere lo zio Voldy trasformato in una bambola o in qualcosa del genere."disse Harry provocando le risate dei presenti.

"A proposito di Faye, qualcuno sa che fine ha fatto? Ha detto che sarebbe venuta ma è in ritardo."disse Draco.

"Magari è con Aaron oppure sta parlando con qualche professore."disse Pansy.

"Può essere."disse il biondino guardandosi intorno alla ricerca della fata.

"Vedrai che arriverà."disse Harry.

"Aaron sta arrivando quindi vedrai che Faye non sarà molto lontana."disse Blaise mentre il professore di Difesa si avvicinava.

"Ciao ragazzi. State festeggiando qualcosa?"chiese l'elfo vedendo la torta che si trovava in mezzo al gruppetto di ragazzi.

"Stiamo parlando un po' e intanto festeggiamo la partenza di Lucius."rispose Pansy.

"Sai dov'è Faye? Doveva venire anche lei ma non si è ancora vista."disse Draco.

"Non ve l'ha detto?"chiese Aaron.

"Detto cosa?"chiese il biondino.

"E' tornata nel regno delle fate."disse l'elfo.

"Cosa?"disse Draco.

"L'hanno richiamata. A quanto pare il Consiglio ritiene che il tuo desiderio sia stato esaudito perciò Faye è dovuta tornare a casa."disse il professore.

"Perché se ne è andata così? Non ci ha nemmeno salutati."disse Draco.

"Faye non era molto d'accordo con il Consiglio sull'idea di richiamarla. Penso che abbia intenzione di protestare con il Consiglio e convincerli che il desiderio non può considerarsi esaudito ma non credo che avrà molto successo."disse Aaron.

"Perché non credi che avrà successo?"chiese Harry.

"Faye è testarda ma il Consiglio lo è anche più di lei. Se hanno preso una decisione è pressoché impossibile fargli cambiare idea."rispose l'elfo.

"Se Faye non torna mio padre avrà campo libero."disse Draco preoccupato.

"Tuo padre non può avvicinarsi a Hogwarts. Anche se Faye è partita le piante continueranno a rispettare l'ordine che è stato dato loro visto che considerano Faye come una regina."disse Aaron cercando di rassicurare il ragazzo.

Draco tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Faye era partita ma suo padre non poteva comunque avvicinarsi a Hogwarts ed inoltre c'era sempre Aaron. Era più che certo che l'elfo non l'avrebbe abbandonato se si fosse trovato in pericolo e se Aaron non fosse bastato c'era pur sempre Harry. Il salvatore del mondo magico doveva pur valere qualcosa no?

"Cosa farà Faye adesso?"chiese Hermione.

"Appena possibile le verrà assegnato un nuovo incarico. Potrebbe essere questione di ore, di giorni o di mesi. Tutto dipende dal desiderio che verrà espresso e da chi sarà ad esprimerlo."rispose l'elfo.

"Che intendi dire?"chiese la grifondoro che ormai era entrata in modalità raccolta informazioni.

"Essendo una delle migliori, a Faye vengono assegnati solo i casi più difficili e complicati. Quando un desiderio viene espresso il Consiglio si riunisce e, valutando la situazione, decide a quale fata assegnare il caso. Una volta che il Consiglio ha preso la sua decisione l'elfo a capo delle fate dei desideri fa chiamare la fata, le espone la situazione e le assegna il nuovo incarico. A questo punto la fata può agire come meglio crede, l'unica sua preoccupazione deve essere esaudire il desiderio." spiegò Aaron.

"Quindi Faye potrebbe non tornare mai più qui a Hogwarts."disse Hermione.

"Esatto. E' molto difficile che Faye possa tornare qui. Probabilmente non la rivedrete mai più."disse l'elfo.

"Ma tu sei ancora qui. Non potrebbe venire a trovarti?"chiese Draco speranzoso.

"Se non le viene assegnato nessun caso potrebbe anche venire ma credo che il Consiglio le assegnerà un nuovo protetto il prima possibile. Sanno che Faye è stata richiamata contro la sua volontà e sanno anche che protesterà per questo perciò la manderanno via il più presto possibile."disse Aaron.

"Avrei almeno voluto salutarla."disse Draco.

"Sono sicuro che se non vi ha nemmeno salutato aveva i suoi motivi. Le porterò i vostri saluti appena riuscirò a vederla."disse l'elfo.

"Grazie Aaron."disse Draco.

"Ora vi saluto. C'è una riunione degli insegnanti e non posso mancare. Ciao ragazzi."disse il professore per poi allontanarsi mentre i ragazzi rispondevano al saluto.

"Chissà cosa sta facendo Faye in questo momento?"si chiese Draco.

"Che diavolo significa che non posso tornare indietro?"urlò una fata con un tono piuttosto alterato.

"Non strillare contro di me. Se fosse per me saresti potuta rimanere lì a vita ma il Consiglio non la pensa così."urlò di rimando un elfo con i capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri.

"Potevi almeno cercare di convincerli!"disse la fata.

"Certo perché convincere i membri del Consiglio a cambiare decisione è una cosa facilissima vero?"disse l'elfo con tono ironico.

"Caleb non sei affatto spiritoso. Non posso restare qui. La situazione è ancora instabile e quello che sono riuscita ad ottenere fino adesso rischia di crollare come un castello di carte appena il padre di Draco saprà che non sono più in circolazione."disse la fata.

"Lo so perfettamente anch'io Faye ma non posso farci nulla. Non puoi tornare a Hogwarts."disse Caleb.

"Quando si riunisce il consiglio?"chiese Faye.

"No. No, no e ancora no. Tu non andrai a protestare con il Consiglio."disse l'elfo.

"Sì che ci andrò."disse la fata tranquilla.

"No che non ci andrai. Non riuscirai mai a convincere il Consiglio. E' inutile Faye rassegnati."disse Caleb.

"Voglio almeno provarci. Quando si riunisce il Consiglio?"chiese nuovamente la fata.

"Faye smettila è una battaglia persa."disse Caleb.

"Caleb non ho intenzione di gettare la spugna prima ancora di averci provato. Non posso e non voglio lasciare Draco in pericolo. Aiutami. Dimmi quando è la prossima riunione del Consiglio."disse la fata.

"Non posso. Se vai contro il Consiglio e ti fanno arrestare o ti condannano a qualsiasi cosa Aaron mi ucciderà. Te ne rendi conto?"chiese l'elfo.

"Non ti farà nulla. Sei il suo migliore amico non ti ucciderebbe mai."disse la fata.

"E tu sei sua moglie! Se ti succede qualcosa che avrei potuto impedire mi ammazzerà."disse Caleb.

"Fidati di me e non costringermi a sfoderare il mio asso nella manica. Dimmi quando si riunisce il Consiglio per favore."disse la fata.

"Non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea."

"Non è solo per Aaron vero?"chiese Faye.

"Faye sei come una sorella per me. Per quanto potrà sembrarti strano mi sono affezionato a te e non me lo perdonerei mai se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa."disse Caleb.

"Caleb ti assicuro che andrà tutto bene. Tornerò sana e salva. Facciamo così, io ti procuro un appuntamento con la bella Ruby e tu mi dici quello che voglio sapere."disse Faye sorridendo.

"Mi arrendo. Il Consiglio si riunisce tra tre giorni."disse l'elfo rassegnato.

"Perfetto! Sei un tesoro! Appena avrò sistemato la situazione con Draco ti organizzo un appuntamento con Ruby."disse Faye schioccando un bacio sulla guancia dell'elfo per poi uscire dalla stanza.

"Per riuscire a convincere il Consiglio dovrò utilizzare tutta la mia abilità. Devo assolutamente riuscire a farmi rimandare indietro altrimenti le cose si metteranno male. Ho un brutto presentimento. Speriamo che Aaron riesca a limitare i danni fino al mio ritorno."pensò la fata mentre camminava per le strade del reame fatato.

"Sembra che la fata se ne sia andata mio signore."disse una voce.

"Dunque è partita."disse una seconda voce.

"E' dovuta partire all'improvviso e non potrà tornare. La nostra spia ha sentito il marito della fata mentre lo diceva a Potter e compagni."disse l'uomo a cui apparteneva la prima voce.

"Bene. Ora non hai più scuse Lucius. Portami tuo figlio. Sarà l'esca perfetta per Potter."disse il secondo uomo.

"Sì, mio signore. Sarà fatto."disse il primo uomo scomparendo nel nulla.

"Presto Potter sarà nelle mie mani e il traditore avrà ciò che si merita."disse l'Oscuro Signore mentre sul suo viso si formava un ghigno malefico. Con la fata fuori gioco non c'era più nessuno che potesse mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.


	20. Giorno 1:Nuvole nere portatrici di svent

_**Capitolo 20  
"Giorno 1 : Nuvole nere portatrici di sventure"**_

Lunedì mattina la vita ad Hogwarts riprese il suo normale corso. Le interruzioni e le scenette divertenti fornite da Faye era cessate e, se le voci che avevano sentito in giro erano vere, la fata non avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

Draco sedeva al suo solito posto nella lunga tavolata dei serpeverde totalmente assorto nei suoi pensieri senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo sguardo attento del professore di Difesa era fisso su di lui.

Blaise e Pansy si sedettero accanto a lui quando arrivarono ma il ragazzo non li notò nemmeno. Fu a quel punto che Harry si alzò dal tavolo dei grifondoro seguito a ruota da Hermione e Ron per poi andare a sedersi nei tre posti davanti a quelli del trio serpeverde.

"Draco."disse Harry chiamando il biondino.

"Draco ci sei?"disse il moretto.

"Draco sei ancora vivo?"chiese Ron passandogli una mano davanti alla faccia senza ottenere alcuna reazione.

"Lasciate provare me."disse Pansy.

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?"chiese Hermione.

"Vedrai."rispose la serpeverde.

"Vediamo se il tuo tentativo avrà successo."disse Blaise.

"Ehi raggio di sole hai intenzione di ignorarmi ancora per molto?"chiese Pansy imitando la voce di Faye. Draco non si mosse nemmeno.

"L'idea era buona. Peccato che non abbia funzionato."disse Blaise.

"Speravo che funzionasse almeno questo. Che si fa adesso?"disse Pansy.

"Se non vi dispiace provo io."disse Aaron proiettando davanti a Draco un'ologramma di Faye che cominciò a parlare.

"Ehi raggio di sole datti una mossa ed esci da questa sottospecie di trance. Non puoi ignorare il resto dell'universo in questo modo e sai perfettamente che io detesto essere ignorata. Ringrazia la tua buona stella che non sono lì in questo momento altrimenti ti ritroveresti vestito da coniglietto pasquale senza nemmeno rendertene conto. Sveglia!"disse l'immagine. Appena sentì la voce della fata Draco si riprese e si rese conto che gli altri erano arrivati anche se lui non se ne era minimamente accorto.

"Bentornato in questo mondo!"gli disse Pansy con tono ironico.

"Eri talmente assorto nei tuoi pensieri che non ci sentivi neanche."disse Harry.

"Stavamo cominciando a preoccuparci."disse Blaise.

"Scusate. Ero solo un po' soprappensiero. Va tutto bene."disse il biondino.

"Non ti preoccupare per Faye. Sta benissimo. E' in grado di badare a se stessa."disse Aaron per poi tornare al tavolo degli insegnanti senza dare ai ragazzi il tempo di porre alcuna domanda.

"Andiamo a lezione."disse Hermione.

"Hermione ha ragione. Abbiamo Pozioni in prima ora e non credo sia un bene farlo arrabbiare visto che non abbiamo più Faye che ci difende."disse Ron alzandosi mentre gli altri annuivano.

"Forza andiamo nella casa dei sogni di Sevvie!"disse Harry riuscendo a strappare un sorriso a Draco.

Aaron, dopo aver fatto colazione, era tornato immediatamente nelle sue stanze per poter riflettere un po'.

Conosceva Faye abbastanza bene da sapere che non se ne sarebbe mai stata zitta e buona a costo di dover andare contro il Consiglio ed era questo che lo preoccupava.

Il Consiglio del loro reame fatato era famoso per essere uno dei più severi che fosse mai esistito.

Era composto da cinque membri. Due fate, due elfi e lo stesso sovrano del regno si riunivano periodicamente per discutere le questioni riguardanti il reame e i suoi abitanti. Era loro compito anche assegnare incarichi alle fate dei desideri così come decidere se il desiderio espresso poteva ritenersi concluso o meno.

Se il desiderio veniva ritenuto esaudito la fata era costretta a tornare nel suo reame che lei lo volesse o meno, se avesse disobbedito avrebbe potuto perdere i poteri oppure essere esiliata in uno dei reami d'ombra, dei regni dove l'ombra regnava sovrana da secoli e dai quali è impossibile uscire.

L'unica cosa che riusciva a rassicurare Aaron almeno un po' era la consapevolezza che Faye non poteva sapere quando si sarebbe riunito il Consiglio ed era quasi certo che Caleb non le avrebbe mai rivelato la preziosa informazione.

Aveva conosciuto Caleb quando era bambino e aveva subito stretto amicizia con lui. In breve tempo era diventato il suo migliore amico ed era cresciuto con lui.

Caleb era sempre stato presente. Aveva visto Aaron alle prese con la sua prima cotta, con le liti con i fratelli e i genitori e anche quando l'elfo aveva visto per la prima volta Faye innamorandose perdutamente.

Aaron sapeva che Caleb non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo Faye anche perché, per quanto lo negasse, si era affezionato alla fata e la considerava un po' come una sorella. Caleb era la sua salvezza, non avrebbe mai detto a Faye l'informazione che le serviva.

Dopo aver cenato assieme agli amici nella sala grande il principe dei serpeverde si allontanò dal salone da solo.

Aveva bisogno di pensare e di starsene un po' per conto suo perciò, come aveva fatto tante volte nel corso degli ultimi sei anni, salì la lunga scalinata della torre di Astronomia e si sedette a terra appoggiandosi a un muro.

Poco più di una settimana prima la sua vita aveva preso una piega inaspettata. Aveva espresso un desiderio e il giorno dopo si era ritrovato tra i piedi una fata completamente fuori di testa. Faye lo aveva aiutato sin dall'inizio, lo aveva confortato e rassicurato, gli aveva dato il coraggio per chiedere a Harry di andare al ballo con lui, aveva reso la serata con il ragazzo perfetta.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si era sentito veramente felice e per questo doveva ringraziare la fata. Per quanto potesse essere irritante e completamente pazza si era affezionato a lei e l'idea di non poterla vedere mai più lo intristiva.

Era stato privato del suo nuovo punto di riferimento e si sentiva leggermente confuso.

Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a essere all'altezza di Harry senza la fata a dargli coraggio. Aveva paura di svegliarsi e scoprire che era stato tutto un sogno, che Harry non gli aveva detto d'amarlo, che Harry lo odiasse come aveva fatto per tutti quegli anni.

Si immaginava cosa avrebbe detto Faye se le avesse detto tutto questo. Come minimo si sarebbe beccato qualche insulto per poi sentirsi dire che Harry non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato e che farsi tutte queste paranoie era una cosa totalmente inutile, uno spreco di tempo.

Mentre pensava a tutto questo una persona nascosta nell'ombra si avvicinò a lui. Draco alzò lo sguardo cercando di mettere a fuoco la persona che aveva davanti ma il buio glielo impediva così prese la bacchetta e fece luce.

Davanti a lui c'era una ragazza di corvonero con i capelli scuri che in una mano stringeva una bacchetta.

"Cosa vuoi Chang?"chiese Draco alzandosi.

"Expelliarmus."disse la ragazza appropriandosi della bacchetta del biondo.

"Chang che stai facendo?"chiese il serpeverde.

"Eseguo gli ordini."rispose la ragazza tenendo sotto tiro il ragazzo.

"Gli ordini di chi?"chiese Draco temendo la risposta.

"Del mio signore, il potente Oscuro Signore, e di tuo padre."disse Cho.

"Sei una mangiamorte?"chiese il ragazzo.

"Non lo avresti mai immaginato, vero? Chi poteva sospettare di me?"chiese la ragazza.

"Perché?"

"Perché? Perché tu mi hai portato via Harry. Lui era mio e tu me lo hai portato via."disse la ragazza.

"Tu sei pazza! Ti sei unita ai mangiamorte perché Harry non voleva saperne di te? Credi che adesso sia cambiato qualcosa? Quando Harry verrà a sapere cosa sei diventata ti disprezzerà. Ti sei unita ad un gruppo di pazzi capitanati da un pazzo che si crede il padrone del mondo!"disse Draco cercando di trovare un modo per riprendersi la bacchetta.

"Sta zitto! Tu non sai nulla! Harry sarà mio una volta che ti avrò consegnato all'Oscuro Signore. Sarà la ricompensa per aver portato a termine la missione."disse la ragazza.

"E tu credi davvero che manterrà la parola? Harry è la spina nel fianco del tuo signore da sempre. Non appena glielo consegnerai lo torturerà e poi lo eliminerà senza alcuna pietà. Tu non avrai mai Harry."disse Draco.

"Non riuscirai ad incantarmi. Ti porterò dal mio signore e sarà lui a decidere cosa farne di te."disse Cho per poi scagliare uno schiantesimo contro Draco facendogli perdere i sensi.

La corvonero si avvicinò al serpeverde e attivò una passaporta che trasportò entrambi nel nascondiglio di Voldemort.

Quando l'Oscuro Signore vide i due nuovi arrivati la sua risata malefica si diffuse per la sala.

"Mio signore ho portato a termine la missione."disse Cho.

"Bene. Incatenate il giovane Malfoy a quel muro."disse Voldemort.

"Mio signore, posso chiedere quando avrò la mia ricompensa?"chiese la corvonero.

"Lucius occupatene tu."ordinò l'Oscuro Signore al mangiamorte.

"Come desiderate mio signore."rispose l'uomo.

Lucius Malfoy estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro la ragazza che lo guardava confusa. Un attimo lo schiantesimo lanciato dal mangiamorte la colpì e le fece perdere i sensi.

Alcuni mangiamorte la portarono via e la rinchiusero in una delle celle per i prigionieri. Questa era la ricompensa per il lavoro svolto, questa era la ricompensa per aver eseguito l'ordine solo per poter ottenere Harry, questa era la ricompensa per aver tradito la luce, per aver scelto la parte sbagliata, per aver osato sperare di poter avere colui che più di tutti l'Oscuro Signore voleva morto.

Harry non sarebbe mai stato suo, lei non avrebbe mai ottenuto la ricompensa che sperava. Draco l'aveva avvertita ma la gelosia l'aveva resa sorda agli avvertimenti. La gelosia l'aveva portata in quella prigione e aveva deciso che era lì che lei doveva restare. Chi l'avrebbe salvata? Chi avrebbe salvato colei che aveva abbandonato il bene e aveva venduto al nemico il ragazzo amato dal ragazzo sopravvissuto? Se mai fosse uscita da quella cella, sarebbe stato solo per essere trasferita in un'altra. Se fosse sopravvissuta Azkaban sarebbe stata la sua destinazione.

Ad Hogwarts, nel frattempo, Harry Potter e i suoi amici stavano facendo anche l'impossibile per trovare Draco.

Era stato Aaron a dire loro cosa era successo. Il vento lo aveva avvertito del pericolo che il ragazzo stava correndo ma non era giunto in tempo per impedire alla mangiamorte di portare via il biondino.

"Ragazzi cercate di calmarvi. Non otterrete nulla se continuate ad agitarvi così."disse l'elfo ai cinque ragazzi presenti nell'ufficio di Silente.

"Hanno rapito Draco e tu ci dici di stare tranquilli?"urlò Pansy.

"Il mio migliore amico è in pericolo! Non ho la minima intenzione di calmarmi!"urlò Blaise.

"Hanno ragione loro. Come possiamo stare tranquilli quando sappiamo che Draco è stato rapito?"chiese Hermione.

"E' vero. Abbiamo tutto il diritto di essere agitati in una situazione come questa. Tu cosa faresti se rapissero Faye?"chiese Ron.

"Pregherei per il povero disgraziato che ha avuto la pessima idea di rapirla."disse Aaron.

"Non sei affatto divertente!"disse Pansy.

"Smettetela ragazzi. Aaron ha ragione. Non otterremo nulla se continuiamo ad agitarci."disse Harry che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio.

Nell'ufficio del preside oltre ai cinque ragazzi, ad Aaron e al preside stesso erano presenti anche Severus Piton, Minerva McGranitt e Remus Lupin. Quando Harry parlò lo fissarono tutti.

"Come puoi dire questo? Hanno appena rapito il ragazzo che ami e tu te ne stai lì senza far nulla!"gli urlò contro Pansy che sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.

"Signorina Parkinson è pregata di smettere di urlare. I miei timpani non sopportano la sua voce in questo momento."disse il professore di Pozioni.

"Aaron non puoi provare a trovare Draco come hai saputo che lo avevano rapito?"chiese Minerva.

"Posso provare a chiedere al vento ma non so se otterremo qualcosa."disse il professore di Difesa.

L'elfo cominciò a mormorare qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta a quelli che erano nella stanza poi, qualche istante dopo, davanti a lui apparve uno spirito del vento.

"Per quale motivo mi hai chiamato messer Whisperwind? Ti serve forse il mio aiuto?"chiese lo spirito.

"Sì, mi serve il tuo aiuto. Un ragazzo è stato rapito, sei in grado di trovare il luogo in cui lo tengono prigioniero?"chiese l'elfo.

"Posso farlo ma mi serve del tempo. Non so se riuscirò a scoprirlo prima dell'alba."rispose lo spirito.

"Capisco. Prova comunque se non è un disturbo."disse Aaron.

"Non è mai un disturbo fare qualcosa per te, signore dei venti. La mia gente ti rispetta e per noi è sempre un piacere poterti aiutare. Cercherò di accelerare le ricerche. Nel minor tempo possibile avrai l'informazione che desideri. Io e la mia gente troveremo per te Draco Malfoy."disse lo spirito per poi dissolversi sotto lo sguardo dei presenti.

"E' per questo che ti chiami Whisperwind?"chiese Harry.

"Sì, è per questo. Così come Faye può parlare con le piante, io posso parlare con il vento ed evocarne gli spiriti."disse Aaron.

"Se non lo trovano loro, non credo che qualcun altro potrà mai trovarlo."disse Harry.

"Lo troveranno, non temere."disse Aaron.

"Mi fido della tua parola."disse il grifondoro.

Per sapere dove si trovava Draco avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino all'alba del giorno dopo. L'attesa sarebbe stata lunga e quasi insopportabile ma il pensiero di Draco nelle mani dell'Oscuro Signore bastava per dare loro la forza di aspettare.

Nel frattempo avrebbero potuto escogitare un piano efficace per poter salvare Draco e forse per sconfiggere Lord Voldemort una volta per tutte.

Harry ne aveva quasi la certezza. La battaglia finale era vicina, molto vicina e questa volta la profezia si sarebbe compiuta. Nessuno può vivere se l'altro sopravvive.

Era giunta l'ora di porre fine allo scontro una volta per tutte.


	21. Giorno 2:La tempesta si scatena

_**Capitolo 21 **_

_**"Giorno 2: **_

_**La tempesta si scatena"**_

Gli spiriti del vento vagarono per tutta la notte per poter portare l'informazione che il loro signore aveva chiesto loro e, alla fine, uno di loro riuscì a trovare il ragazzo.

Il giovane era sveglio e sembrava in buone condizioni. Non vi erano ferite sul suo corpo, non avevano ancora cominciato a torturarlo.

Lo spirito dell'aria si chiese per quale motivo avessero aspettato così a lungo. Le urla che il vento aveva trasportato provenienti da quel luogo nei mesi precedenti erano segno che chi dimorava in quell'antico maniero non era qualcuno che si faceva troppi scrupoli nell'uccidere e nel torturare.

Per quale motivo il ragazzo non era ancora stato ferito? A quale crudele tortura avevano intenzione di sottoporlo?

Non c'era motivo di temere per la sua sorte. Se il suo signore lo stava cercando poteva significare solo una cosa. Lo avrebbero salvato.

Bisognava fare in fretta, il messaggio doveva arrivare il prima possibile, doveva sbrigarsi.

Quando i primi raggi di sole entrarono nel grande salone dove Draco era tenuto prigioniero, Lord Voldemort fece il suo ingresso nella stanza con Malfoy senior e Bellatrix Lestrange al suo fianco.

"Benvenuto giovane Malfoy. E' un piacere averti qui con noi."disse il Lord.

"Il piacere è tutto tuo."disse Draco guardandolo con astio cercando di nascondere la paura che provava in quel momento.

"Dovresti scegliere meglio i tuoi alleati giovane Malfoy. Credi davvero che quel buono a nulla di Potter e quello sciocco di Silente verranno a salvarti?"disse l'Oscuro Signore.

"Sono più che certo che verranno."disse Draco.

"Non credo che lo faranno. Tu per loro non conti nulla. Sei solo un serpeverde, figlio di un mangiamorte, nemico giurato di Potter. Cosa vuoi che gliene importi se tu sei scomparso?"disse Voldemort.

"Tu non sai quello che dici. Loro verranno e mi porteranno via."disse Draco.

"Anche se il tuo prezioso Harry venisse fin qui dubito che riuscirebbe a salvarti."disse Voldemort.

"Considerando che ti ha già affrontato e sconfitto cinque volte non mi sembri la persona più adatta a fare commenti del genere."disse il serpeverde chiedendosi da dove stava prendendo tutto questo coraggio.

"Ti offro un'ultima possibilità. Unisciti a noi e avrai salva la vita."disse il Signore Oscuro.

"E diventare un burattino nelle tue mani? No, grazie. Preferisco la morte."disse Draco dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per aver detto che preferiva la morte. Non credeva di avere manie suicide così forti. Se avesse scelto meglio le parole forse sarebbe riuscito a guadagnare qualche istante di vita in più per permettere ad Harry di riuscire a tirarlo fuori da quella brutta situazione.

"Non morirai Draco. Non ancora. Un'esca morta non ha più alcuna utilità."disse Voldemort.

Le parole di Voldemort colpirono Draco come uno schiaffo. Harry sarebbe caduto in trappola solo per salvare lui. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Harry sarebbe stato solo colpa sua.

"Tu sei un mostro!"disse Draco.

"Nell'attesa del grande salvatore del mondo magico puoi divertirti un po' con lui Bellatrix ma non esagerare. Deve rimanere vivo e non deve impazzire."disse l'Oscuro Signore.

"Sei contento nipote? Ora passerai un po' di tempo con la tua cara zietta."disse la mangiamorte.

"Sarai anche mia zia ma di certo non di ti definirei cara."disse Draco.

"Mi ferisci piccolo Draco."disse la donna mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

"Te lo ha mai detto nessuno che hai una pettinatura orribile? Se ti fossi fatta colpire da un fulmine avresti ottenuto un risultato migliore."disse il serpeverde.

"Come osi? Piccolo moccioso impertinente la pagherai. Crucio!"disse Bellatrix.

Le urla di dolore di Draco si diffusero nella sala. Per quanto avrebbe resistito, per quanto sarebbe riuscito a sopportare la maledizione prima di crollare?

Il biondino non lo sapeva, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era sperare che gli aiuti arrivassero presto.

Nello stesso istante in cui Voldemort varcava la soglia della stanza in cui Draco era tenuto prigioniero, uno spirito del vento comparve nell'ufficio di Silente davanti ad Aaron.

"Ho trovato il ragazzo."disse lo spirito.

"Come sta?"chiese Aaron.

"E' vivo e non è ferito per ora. La tortura non era ancora iniziata quando me ne sono andato."disse lo spirito.

"Dove si trova?"chiese l'elfo.

"Si trova in un luogo protetto da barriere di ogni genere. Persino per uno spirito come me è difficile penetrarvi. Non può essere localizzato su una mappa."disse lo spirito.

"Come facciamo a raggiungerlo?"chiese Aaron.

"La mia conoscenza ti appartiene, signore dei venti."disse lo spirito toccando con un dito un punto sulla fronte dell'elfo.

"Ora conosci la posizione, ora sai ciò che ho visto. Sbrigati lord Whisperwind. Quelli che lo tengono prigioniero non lo lasceranno in pace ancora per molto. Se vuoi salvarlo devi agire entro domani o per lui potrebbe essere troppo tardi."disse lo spirito.

"Grazie dell'aiuto."disse l'elfo.

"Se avrai bisogno di altro chiama. La mia gente accorrerà in tuo aiuto."disse lo spirito per poi dissolversi nel nulla.

"Aaron dove si trova Draco?"chiese Harry.

"Come ha detto lo spirito è un posto ben sorvegliato. Ci sono barriere di ogni tipo attorno a quel luogo. E' quasi impossibile entrarvi. Dobbiamo escogitare un piano."disse l'elfo.

"Sei l'unico a sapere come è fatto quel luogo. Come facciamo ad aiutarti?"chiese Minerva.

"Non possiamo chiedere aiuto a quella dannata fata?"chiese Piton.

"Faye è fuori gioco. Il Consiglio non le permetterà mai di tornare. Dobbiamo riuscire a cavarcela da soli."disse Aaron.

"Come è fatto il luogo dove tengono Draco?"chiese Harry.

"Ve lo mostro subito."disse l'elfo proiettando un ologramma del luogo dove il serpeverde era tenuto prigioniero.

"Sono già stato lì. Lo spirito del vento aveva ragione. Quel luogo è molto sorvegliato."disse Piton.

"Come fa a conoscerlo?"chiese Pansy.

"Chi credi che sia la spia nelle linee nemiche?"chiese il professore ironicamente.

"Lei è la spia? Se mio padre lo sapesse gli verrebbe un colpo. L'ho sentito parlare molte volte con mia madre della spia e lei non è mai stato incluso nella lista dei possibili sospetti."disse la serpeverde.

"Qualche idea su quando e su come entrare?"chiese Blaise.

"Per quanto riguarda il quando, è da escludere che si possa provare durante il giorno. Dobbiamo aspettare che il buio ci offra un po' di copertura."disse Aaron.

"Ci rimane sempre il problema del come? Se solo riuscissimo a trovare un modo per entrare passando inosservati…"disse Harry.

"Mi sembra piuttosto vecchio come maniero. Non potrebbe avere qualche passaggio segreto che collega il maniero con la foresta circostante?"chiese Hermione.

"No, non penso ce ne sia uno."disse Piton mentre Aaron rifletteva.

"Non esiste un modo per passare oltre le barriere che lo proteggono?"chiese Hermione.

"Solo chi possiede il marchio può passare, le barriere respingono automaticamente chiunque altro."disse il professore.

"Forse un modo c'è."disse Aaron.

"Spiegati Aaron."disse Silente.

"Le fate dei desideri possono attraversare qualsiasi tipo di barriera. Per la maggior parte delle fate si tratta di un potere innato ma ce ne sono alcune che non possiedono questo potere perciò devono servirsi di un incantesimo che le rende invisibili alle barriere. In parole povere, con questo incantesimo acquisiscono il potere di passare attraverso le barriere senza che queste oppongano alcuna resistenza."disse Aaron.

"Possiamo usare quest'incantesimo ed arrivare a Draco eliminando il problema barriere."disse Hermione avendo capito cosa avesse in mente l'elfo.

"Forse."disse l'elfo.

"Cosa vuoi dire con forse?"chiese Hermione perplessa.

"E' un incantesimo creato apposta per le fate e non so se funzionerà anche con gli esseri umani."disse Aaron.

"Tentare non nuoce."disse Silente.

"E' un incantesimo difficile da imparare. Potrebbero volerci ore."disse l'elfo.

"Per ora è la nostra unica possibiltà. Se non funziona proveremo un attacco frontale sperando che loro non siano troppo numerosi per le nostre forze."disse Piton.

"Convocherò immediatamente l'Ordine. Non appena saranno arrivati potrai insegnargli l'incantesimo. Le lezioni si terranno nella Stanza delle Necessità."disse Silente.

Un'ora più tardi l'Ordine della Fenice al completo si trovava nella Stanza delle Necessità pronto a ricevere le lezioni di Aaron. Quello che non nessuno si aspettava fu il veder entrare un gruppo di studenti capitanati da Harry Potter.

"Potter non potete stare qui. Sono questioni che non vi riguardano."disse Malocchio Moody.

"Non spetta a lei decidere."ribatté Harry.

"L'esercito di Silente non ha intenzione di tirarsi indietro proprio adesso. Sappiamo che la battaglia finale è imminente e vogliamo partecipare."disse Ginny parlando a nome di tutti. L'esercito di Silente al completo era lì per poter combattere e, strada facendo, aveva acquisito due nuovi membri Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini.

"Siete solo degli studenti. Andatevene e lasciate noi adulti ad occuparci di questo."disse Moody.

"Ron! Ginny! Non vi permetterò mai di partecipare a questa lezione e soprattutto non vi permetterò mai di venire in missione con noi."disse Molly Weasley.

"Per quanto riguarda Harry, non c'è alcun problema. Silente ha detto che può venire."disse Remus Lupin.

"Noi non ce ne staremo in disparte."disse Hermione.

"Professor Whisperwind li mandi via lei, magari la ascoltano."disse Molly.

"Ragazzi entrate. Non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarvi fuori. Avete diritto almeno quanto i membri dell'Ordine di prendere parte alla battaglia."disse Aaron sconvolgendo tutti gli adulti tranne Remus e Severus che, avendolo già conosciuto, immaginavano che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere.

"Lei non può farlo! Sono solo dei ragazzi! Si faranno ammazzare!"urlò la signora Weasley con il suo classico tono spaccatimpani ben conosciuto dai suoi figli, tutti presenti nella stanza.

"Posso farlo invece. Spetta a me decidere chi può e chi non può imparare questo incantesimo e la avverto che le sue urla non mi intimoriscono per niente. Mia moglie fa molta più paura senza nemmeno dover urlare."disse Aaron per poi aggiungere con un tono che non ammetteva discussioni mentre l'opinione che i gemelli Weasley si stavano facendo di lui diventava ogni secondo migliore. "Cominciamo la lezione. Chiunque non si impegnerà verrà buttato fuori a calci. Siete avvertiti."

Prima che tutti riuscissero a padroneggiare l'incantesimo passarono ore. Sorprendentemente quelli che lo impararono più difficilmente furono i membri più adulti dell'ordine. Fra pause e tentativi il tempo passò velocemente e il sole tramontò. Per le otto di sera tutti erano in grado di eseguire il complicato incantesimo alla perfezione.

"Come facciamo a raggiungere il luogo?"chiese Harry mentre si preparavano alla partenza.

"Volando. Raggiungeremo il luogo a cavallo delle nostre scope. Ci fermeremo a distanza di sicurezza poi procederemo a piedi."spiegò Moody che ormai aveva rinunciato alle lamentele.

"Harry e se noi utilizzassimo lo stesso metodo che abbiamo usato l'anno scorso per andare al ministero?"chiese Hermione.

"Testral?"chiese Harry.

"Esattamente. Sono meglio delle scope per coprire grandi distanze."disse Hermione.

"Esercito di Silente potete scegliere. Chi vuole viaggiare su un manico di scopa segua l'Ordine, chi preferisce viaggiare con un testral segua me."disse Harry andando verso la Foresta Proibita. L'idea di usare i testral ebbe successo solo per Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Blaise e Pansy. Tutti gli altri preferirono le scope, tutti tranne Aaron.

"Tu come viaggerai?"chiese Pansy.

"Volando."rispose l'elfo.

"Con cosa?"chiese la serpeverde.

"Con queste."rispose mentre due ali angeliche comparivano sulla sua schiena.

"Come hai fatto?"chiese Pansy guardando le ali a bocca aperta.

"Potere di famiglia."disse l'elfo per poi urlare "Si parte!" mettendosi in testa al gruppo per guidarlo.

Tre ore dopo raggiunsero la loro destinazione, si divisero in gruppi e, dopo aver recitato l'incantesimo, oltrepassarono le barriere.

Lo spirito del vento con cui aveva parlato Aaron osservò con attenzione quello che stava accadendo. Se messer Whisperwind e i suoi alleati si fossero trovati in pericolo li avrebbe avvertiti.

Dopo aver detto all'elfo dove si trovava il ragazzo scomparso aveva fatto ritorno al maniero e aveva assistito alla tortura del biondino che ora era privo di sensi e pieno di ferite. Aveva sperato che lo salvassero come aveva fatto per tutti quelli di cui aveva sentito le grida ma questa volta era diverso. Se Aaron Whisperwind stava cercando il ragazzo, lo spirito poteva continuare a sperare nella salvezza del prigioniero.

Lo spirito vide i membri dell'Ordine avvicinarsi alle guardie senza farsi notare e metterle fuori gioco, vide tutti gli alleati dell'elfo entrare nel maniero, li vide arrivare davanti all'ingresso del salone dove si trovava il ragazzo.

Aaron spalancò le porte ed entrò nel salone seguito a ruota da Harry, dall'ES e dall'Ordine.

"Benvenuti nella mia umile dimora."disse Voldemort.

"Sono venuto a riprendermi Draco, Tom. E' me che vuoi, lui non ti serve."disse Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry è sempre un piacere vederti."disse Riddle.

"Dov'è Draco?"chiese Harry stringendo la bacchetta.

Voldemort indicò la parete alla sua sinistra. Draco era lì, incantenato al muro, privo di sensi e sanguinante. La rabbia dentro Harry crebbe.

"Innerva."disse Voldemort puntando la bacchetta verso Draco che nel giro di qualche secondo aprì gli occhi.

"Non vorrai che si perda tutto lo spettacolo?"disse l'Oscuro Signore mentre un vasto gruppo di mangiamorte entrava nel salone.

"Per ogni sua ferita, tu ne riceverai una molto più dolorosa. Questa volta chiuderemo la partita una volta per tutte. Preparati perché sarà la tua fine."disse Harry per poi alzare la bacchetta verso Riddle e urlare "Expelliarmus!"

L'incantesimo di Harry, un semplice incantesimo di disarmo, segnò l'inizio della battaglia proprio allo scoccare della mezzanotte.

La tempesta era scoppiata e Harry e gli altri si trovavano nell'occhio del ciclone.


	22. Giorno 3prima parte:Lampo verde distru

**_Capitolo 22 _**

**"_Giorno 3 (prima parte): _**

**_Lampo verde distruttore di vite"_**

_La tempesta era scoppiata e Harry e gli altri si trovavano nell'occhio del ciclone._

Non appena l'orologio aveva segnato la mezzanotte Faye si era precipitata fuori di casa e si era diretta nel luogo in cui si sarebbe riunito il Consiglio.

Sapeva per certo che la riunione era programmata per la mezzanotte ma non sapeva quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato per convincere quei cinque a lasciarla tornare. Sperava di fare presto, sentiva che qualcosa stava andando storto, non poteva tardare o qualcuno avrebbe perso la vita e lei non poteva resuscitare i morti.

Nel giro di qualche minuto la fata raggiunse il palazzo del re e si addentro nelle migliaia di corridoi. Passarono pochi istanti prima che riuscisse a raggiungere la sala della riunione ma le due guardie davanti alla porta la fermarono.

"Non è consentito l'ingresso a nessuno. Il Consiglio è in riunione."disse una delle guardie.

"Chiedo udienza."disse Faye.

"Il Consiglio non concede udienze prima dell'alba."disse l'altra guardia.

"E' questione di vita o di morte."disse Faye.

"Mi dispiace ma gli ordini sono ordini."disse la prima guardia.

"Cosa vi costa lasciarmi passare?"chiese la fata.

"Non puoi passare."disse la seconda guardia.

"Per favore."disse Faye.

"Non puoi passare."

"Come volete, poi non venite a lamentarvi. Vi chiedo scusa in anticipo."disse Faye.

"Per cosa?"chiese la prima guardia.

"Per questo."disse Faye schioccando le dita due volte di seguito.

Le guardie, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si accasciarono al suolo addormentati.

"Mi dispiace ragazzi ma non posso proprio aspettare l'alba."disse la fata aprendo la porta entrando nella stanza.

Cinque paia di occhi si rivolsero alla fata appena entrata. Nella sala i cinque membri del Consiglio sedevano ad un tavolo rettangolare. Il re era a capotavola e gli altri membri erano due alla sua destra e due alla sua sinistra.

"Faye Greenleaf. Sapevo saresti venuta."disse il re sorridendo.

"Allora saprà anche perché sono qui."disse Faye per niente intimidita dal fatto che stava rivolgendo la parola al sovrano del regno.

"Dovresti mostrare più rispetto per il tuo re."disse una donna con lunghi capelli bianchi.

"Madame Snowdancer sono pienamente consapevole della cosa ma non è quello che conta ora."disse la fata.

"E cosa conterebbe ora?"chiese l'elfo che sedeva accanto a Snowdancer.

"Messer Hawkeye ciò che conta ora è il permesso di tornare dal mio protetto."disse Faye.

"Il desiderio è stato esaudito. Non cambieremo la nostra decisione."disse l'altro elfo.

"E' necessario che io faccia subito ritorno messer Icesword. In caso contrario tutto ciò che sono riuscita a fare per Draco Malfoy non sarà servito a nulla. Tutto ciò che l'ho aiutato a costruire cadrà come un castello di carte."disse Faye.

"Io sono d'accordo con lei. Se non la lasciamo tornare allora potevamo evitare di mandarla fin dall'inizio."disse la fata con i capelli rossi.

"Tu non sei in grado di giudicare la situazione con obbiettività Flameheart. Tu conosci Greenleaf per questo non puoi essere obbiettiva."disse madame Snowdancer.

"E' proprio perché la conosco che posso giudicare la situazione meglio di voi. Vi avevo detto che il desiderio non poteva considerarsi concluso ma non mi avete dato retta. E' consolante sapere che almeno Faye è d'accordo con me."disse lady Flameheart.

"Grazie dell'appoggio Ruby."disse Faye.

"Non c'è di che. Secondo me mi hanno fatto diventare un membro del Consiglio solo per avere qualcuno che li contraddice ogni due per tre."disse Ruby.

"Se ti serve una mano sarò felice di dartela."disse Faye.

"La tua situazione mi sembra più disperata della mia."disse Ruby sorridendo.

"Devo tornare. Non posso rimanere qui."disse Faye.

"Non hai motivo di tornare. Il desiderio è stato esaudito e il tuo operato non corre rischi."disse lord Icesword.

"Non corre rischi? Quanto tempo è che non uscite da questo regno? Voi ve ne state qui, rinchiusi in questo palazzo, senza avere la minima idea di quello che succede là fuori. Come potete affermare che il mio operato non corre rischi? Un pazzo che si fa chiamare Lord Voldemort rappresenta per il mondo intero un pericolo enorme. Ha un mare di seguaci che farebbero qualsiasi cosa per lui, sarebbero persino disposti a vendere loro figlio se lui glielo chiedesse e si da' il caso che Lucius Malfoy, padre di Draco, sia uno di questi seguaci. Se credete davvero che il mio operato non corra rischi allora vi consiglio vivamente di andare a farvi un giro là fuori."disse Faye indignata.

"Attenta Greenleaf. Modera il tono e porta rispetto. Possiamo sempre esiliarti."disse madame Snowdancer.

"Esiliatemi pure se volete ma prima dovete lasciarmi tornare. Vi chiedo almeno una settimana poi potrete condannarmi a qualunque pena."disse la fata.

"Sei davvero disposta a lasciarti esiliare per un semplice umano?"chiese Hawkeye.

"Sì, lo sono. Posso tornare da lui?"chiese Faye.

"Come sei banale Harry. Un incantesimo di disarmo, veramente banale. Non ne conosci di migliori?"disse Voldemort che era riuscito a evitare l'incantesimo del ragazzo.

"Stupeficium."disse Harry.

"Non ci siamo Harry. Se vuoi vincere dovrai impegnarti di più."disse Voldemort parando facilmente il colpo.

Harry sapeva che Voldemort aveva ragione. Si stava lasciando dominare dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione e non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente. Se avesse continuato così non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo. Se solo Draco fosse stato in salvo…

"Distrailo."disse una voce nella sua mente. Harry ci mise qualche istante a capire di chi fosse quella voce. Non era di Voldemort ma di Aaron. Il grifone fece quello che gli era stato detto.

"Hai ragione Tom. Per una volta nella vita hai ragione anche tu."disse Harry.

"Non credere che ti risparmierò la vita solo perché mi hai dato ragione."disse il Lord.

"Stai sbagliando Tom, non sarai tu a trovarti nella posizione di risparmiarmi la vita perché sarò io a vincere."disse il grifondoro mentre attorno a lui infuriava la battaglia.

"Povero Harry. Non potrai mai vincere contro di me. Sei troppo buono per poter uccidere qualcuno."disse l'Oscuro Signore con un ghigno.

"Sono più pericoloso di quanto tu creda. Sono un grifondoro con un lato serpeverde piuttosto sviluppato, sono quanto di più pericoloso tu abbia mai visto."disse il ragazzo sopravvissuto.

"Tu? Un povero piccolo grifoncino? Pericoloso? Sei ridicolo Potter. Non faresti paura nemmeno al più codardo dei babbani."disse Voldemort.

"Ti accorgerai presto di quanto sono pericoloso. Hai attaccato tutti quelli che amo. Prima i miei genitori, poi Sirius, ora Draco. E' questo il tuo più grande errore. Hai attaccato le persone sbagliate ed è ora di pagarne le conseguenze."disse Harry.

"Non sei nemmeno in grado di scagliare un incantesimo che si possa chiamare tale e pensi di potermi intimidire?"chiese Riddle.

"Lo vedremo. Stupeficium."disse Harry. Questa volta l'incantesimo colpì il bersaglio e lo fece arretrare di qualche metro.

"Questa me la pagherai Harry."disse il Lord Oscuro per poi pronunciare un incantesimo di disarmo.

Harry riuscì ad evitarlo e replicò con un altro schiantesimo che questa volta fu evitato dall'avversario.

Mentre il duello era alle prime battute Aaron si avvicinò a Draco e, dopo averlo liberato, lo guarì usando i suoi poteri.

Quando la guarigione fu completa, l'elfo recuperò la bacchetta del serpeverde e gliela consegnò dicendo "Vai a dare una mano. Siamo venuti a salvare te ma avere un alleato in più è sempre meglio."

"Crucio."disse l'Oscuro Signore che stava continuando il confronto con il grifondoro.

Harry riuscì a schivare l'attacco e ribatté dicendo "Diffindo."

"Protego." L'Oscuro Signore parò il colpo e si lanciò nuovamente all'attacco questa volta con due schiantesimi consecutivi.

Harry schivò il primo ma il secondo lo avrebbe certamente colpito se un biondo serpeverde non si fosse messo davanti al moretto per poi lanciare un Protego.

"Ti sono mancato?"chiese Draco rivolgendosi a Harry che gli sorrideva felice di vederlo libero e senza ferite.

"Non immagini quanto ma questo non mi pare il momento di perdersi in smancerie."disse Harry schivando l'ennesimo attacco di Voldemort.

"Avis."urlò Harry facendo apparire uno stormo di uccelli.

"Oppugno."pronunciò il grifondoro subito dopo facendo attaccare gli uccelli appena evocati.

"Incendio."pronunciò Voldemort dando fuoco all'intero stormo per poi dire "Questo gioco comincia a stancarmi Harry. E' ora che tu ti ricongiunga con i tuoi genitori ma, non temere, il giovane Malfoy ti precederà."

Lord Voldemort, mentre un ghigno malefico si formava sulla sua faccia, puntò la bacchetta verso Draco senza smettere di guardare Harry che spostava lo sguardo da Riddle a Draco.

"Avada Kedavra."sibilò l'Oscuro Signore e dalla sua bacchetta uscì un raggio di luce verde.

Il lampo verde colpì e un corpo cadde a terra con un tonfo.

Nella sala risuonò un "No!"ricco di dolore e sofferenza attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. Davanti ai loro occhi un corpo steso a terra e al suo fianco un ragazzo che piangeva disperato.

_Ciao a tutti!  
Quanti insulti mi sto beccando per aver interrotto qui il capitolo? Tanti, vero?  
Che ci volete fare? Sono infame per natura..._

_x Seamisai: vuoi sapere che desiderio ha esaudito Faye a Minnie? Mi spiace ma è top secret Faye si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se lo raccontassi a qualcuno e io ci tengo alla mia vita... _

_Baci Sarachan89  
_


	23. Giorno3seconda parte:Raggi di Sole che

**_Capitolo 23  
"Giorno 3(seconda parte):  
Raggi di Sole che diradano le nubi"_**

"_Sei davvero disposta a lasciarti esiliare per un semplice umano?"chiese Hawkeye._  
"_Sì, lo sono. Posso tornare da lui?"chiese Faye._

_Davanti ai loro occhi un corpo steso a terra e al suo fianco un ragazzo che piangeva disperato._

"No."disse lady Snowdancer.  
"No."disse lord Icesword.  
"No."disse lord Hawkeye.  
"Sì."disse lady Flameheart.  
Il re non si pronunciò.  
"Permesso negato. Il Consiglio ha deciso."disse lady Snowdancer.  
"Cosa vuol dire permesso negato? Io devo tornare assolutamente!"disse Faye indignata.  
"Non puoi contestare una decisione del Consiglio."disse lady Snowdancer.  
"Sì che posso."disse Faye.  
"No, non puoi."disse lady Snowdancer.  
"Sì invece."ribatté Faye.  
"No."disse Snowdancer.  
"Senti un po' bamboccia. Non ho la minima intenzione di accettare questa decisione. Vi chiedo di riconsiderarla oppure mi vedrò costretta a sfoderare il mio asso nella manica."disse Faye.  
"Solo perché non volete ammettere che avevate torto non è giusto che ci vada di mezzo un ragazzo che non sa nemmeno della vostra esistenza."disse Ruby.  
"Non può tornare. La discussione è chiusa."disse Hawkeye.  
"Siete degli stolti e degli incompetenti!"disse Faye esasperata.  
"Ragazzina se continui così…"cominciò Icesword per poi interrompersi di colpo non appena Faye lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Greenleaf ha ragione. Abbiamo sbagliato. Può tornare."disse l'elfo.  
"Cosa?"chiese Snowdancer mentre Faye spostava lo sguardo verso Hawkeye.  
"Sono d'accordo con Icesword. Greenleaf deve tornare."disse l'elfo.  
"Tre contro uno. Il Consiglio revoca la decisione precedente e concede il permesso a Faye Greenleaf di fare ritorno."disse Ruby sorridendo consapevole di quello che Faye aveva appena fatto.  
"Se questo è il volere del Consiglio non ho intenzione di contestare la cosa ma prima che tu vada volevo dirti una cosa."disse il re parlando per la prima volta da quando la discussione era iniziata.  
"Lady Snowdancer, Lord Hawkeye e Lord Icesword possono non essersi accorti di ciò che hai fatto ma io sì. Ti conosco Greenleaf e so che utilizzi il potere dei Silvercharm solo se sei costretta a farlo. Se hai rischiato il tutto per tutto ricorrendo ad esso significa che tieni molto a quel ragazzo. Per questa volta non verrà adottato alcun provvedimento ma fa che la cosa non si ripeta."disse il re.  
"Grazie mio signore. Apprezzo molto ciò che avete detto e vi ringrazio veramente tanto ma non vi prometto che non si ripeterà mai più una cosa del genere. Non posso avere la certezza matematica che non mi troverò costretta ad agire nuovamente in questo modo."disse Faye sorridendo.  
"Sbrigati Greenleaf prima che cambi idea e sì, uscendo puoi fare quello che hai in mente."disse il sovrano.  
"Grazie e arrivederci mio re. Ruby giusto perché tu lo sappia sabato prossimo hai un appuntamento con Caleb."disse Faye mentre usciva schioccando le dita.  
Non appena la porta fu chiusa la faccia di lady Snowdancer si riempì di pois colorati e i suoi capelli passarono da un bianco candido ad uno splendido rosa brillante. In pochi secondi la faccia non fu l'unica zona invasa dai pois, anche il resto del corpo si ritrovò coperto di pallini colorati che si muovevano e cambiavano colore di tanto in tanto.  
Davanti a lei, nel frattempo, era apparso un orsacchiotto di peluche fucsia che ballava imitando le mosse di una ballerina classica e intanto canticchiava "Snowdancer sei assai bruttina, Faye è molto più carina. Faye hai sfidato e questo è il risultato. Faye ha vinto sai, Snowdancer hai perso ormai."  
L'orsacchiotto, dopo aver ripetuto la canzoncina una ventina di volte, si fermò, puntò un braccio verso la fata e disse "Ti sta bene vecchiaccia malefica! La prossima volta impari! E ringrazia che Faye aveva fretta altrimenti sarebbe andata molto peggio." Poi, dopo aver fatto la linguaccia alla fata, scomparve nel nulla.  
"Faye ha sempre avuto una passione per gli orsacchiotti che ballano e cantano."commentò Ruby mentre gli altri guardavano la scena trattenento a stento le risate.  
"Perché le ha concesso il permesso di andare?"chiese Ruby al re.  
"Sapeva che la mia famiglia, i Mastermind, possono leggere nella mente eppure non ha fatto il minimo sforzo per nascondermi le sue intenzioni. La sua mente era un libro aperto. Era al corrente del fatto che io sapevo che stava usando il potere dei Silvercharm ma lo ha usato lo stesso. Voleva tornare a tutti i costi, era disposta a lasciarsi esiliare per un ragazzo con cui ha passato solo una settimana. Mi è sembrato giusto ricompensare il suo coraggio. Sono in pochi quelli che osano contestare una decisione del Consiglio e, dopo tutti i desideri che ha esaudito, mi pareva giusto darle il permesso di tornare."disse il sovrano.  
"Mio signore, posso farle una domanda?"chiese Ruby sorridendo.  
"Certo lady Flameheart."  
"Non lo ha ancora capito, vero?"chiese Ruby.  
"Capito cosa?"chiese il re leggermente confuso.  
"Faye è riuscita a fregare anche lei. Faye ha tante di quelle barriere che le fanno da scudo per la mente che nemmeno lei sarebbe mai riuscito a penetrarle tutte. Ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo. Faye le ha permesso di guardare in una parte della sua mente in cui ha evocato immagini che ha scelto lei stessa sperando che lei decidesse di darle il permesso per tornare indietro e a quanto pare ha funzionato. Probabilmente la metà delle cose che ha letto nella sua mente erano puramente inventate."disse Ruby ridendo.  
"E' riuscita a fregarmi. Dopo aver saputo questo sono ancora più convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta lasciandola andare."disse il re ridendo sotto gli occhi perplessi dei due lord e quelli sconvolti di lady Snowdancer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Non appena la porta della sala del Consiglio si era chiusa, Faye aveva eseguito un complicato incantesimo per apparire nel luogo in cui si trovava Draco.  
Si ritrovò sospesa in aria sopra la sala dove si stava svolgendo la battaglia. Ci mise pochi istanti a localizzare il biondino, era insieme a Harry, proprio davanti all'Oscuro Signore.  
La fata vide il mago oscuro puntare la bacchetta verso Draco, vide Harry correre per fare da scudo al biondino e, quando capì quale incantesimo stava per essere scagliato, fece la prima cosa che le passò per la mente.  
Scomparve e riapparve davanti al serpeverde. Il lampo verde la colpì poi il buio.  
Draco impiegò un attimo prima di capire cosa era successo poi vide Faye a terra e urlò un "No" che risuonò in tutta la sala mentre le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le sue guance.  
"Faye perché? Perché lo hai fatto? Non dovevi morire tu!"urlò Draco.  
Dall'altro lato della stanza Aaron osservava la scena sconvolto.  
"Faye ti scongiuro apri gli occhi!"urlò Aaron con un tono ricco di disperazione.  
"Ma che scenetta commovente! La povera piccola fatina che si sacrifica per il suo protetto. Sembra la stessa cosa che ha fatto tua madre Harry con la differenza che la fata non ha avuto il tempo di implorare pietà."disse Voldemort riaccendendo la rabbia di Harry che nel vedere la fata a terra aveva lasciato il posto alla tristezza.  
"Sta zitto! Sei solo un pazzo senza un briciolo di cervello che si crede chissà chi e che ha delle manie di grandezza! Sei persino brutto! In effetti brutto non rende bene l'idea, orrendo si avvicina di più alla verità!"urlò Draco mentre continuava a piangere poi, quando tutti si stavano rassegnando all'idea di aver perso la fata, accadde qualcosa. Faye si mosse e aprì gli occhi sbadigliando.  
"Si può sapere perché state facendo tanto baccano? Ho capito che quel rimbambito vestito di nero è brutto come la fame ma stavo dormendo così bene…"disse Faye. Aaron tirò un sospiro di sollievo e per poco non scoppiò a ridere per l'assurdità delle frasi della moglie.  
"Ehi raggio di sole! Si può sapere perché piangi?"chiese la fata rivolgendosi al biondino che senza rispondere l'abbracciò di slancio.  
"Sta tranquillo. Adesso sistemo tutto io."disse sottovoce a Draco per poi alzarsi e dire in modo che la sentissero tutti "E' mai possibile che non riusciate a combinare nulla di buono senza di me? Sono stata via solo per due giorni e qualche ora e la situazione è degenerata. Che banda di incapaci che siete!"  
"Stupeficium."disse Lucius Malfoy attaccando Faye che parò l'attacco senza alcuna difficoltà.  
"Lucy! Ma che bello rivederti! Cominciavo a sentire la tua mancanza sai?"disse la fata sorridendo in un modo allegro a dir poco terrificante.  
"Lucius controllati. Non riuscirai mai a ferirla."disse Voldemort.  
"Tu sei quel bamboccio con gravi problemi mentali che si fa chiamare Lord Voldemort?"chiese Faye mentre tutti i duelli in corso nella sala si fermavano per osservare la scena.  
"Sono io e presumo tu sia la fata di cui mi ha parlato Lucius."  
"In carne e ossa."  
"Sono curioso, come sei sopravvissuta alla maledizione?"chiese Voldemort.  
"Beh, vedi Voldy non è così facile eliminarmi. Un avada kedavra non uccide la mia gente. Per uccidere una fata dei desideri ci vuole ben altro di una misera maledizione creata apposta per uccidere gli esseri umani e gli animali. Mai sentito dire che se un bambino smette di credere nelle fate una fata muore? Ti avverto che non funziona neanche quello."disse Faye.  
"E come dovrei fare per ucciderti?"chiese Riddle.  
"Mi credi davvero così stupida da venire a dirtelo? Se speri davvero di fregarmi così forse è meglio che ti fai visitare da qualcuno di veramente bravo."disse Faye alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Sei una mocciosa impertinente."disse Voldemort.  
"Mocciosa lo dici a tua sorella. Non mi lascio dire di essere una mocciosa da uno che non arriva nemmeno lontanamente agli anni che ho io."disse la fata.  
"Oh, povera mocciosa. Ti da' così fastidio sentirti chiamare così?"chiese Riddle.  
"Non è il termine ma chi lo usa a darmi fastidio. Harry vedi di vincere contro di lui, non sopporterei un mondo con un imbecille del genere a fare da padrone."disse Faye per poi dare le spalle a Voldemort come se nulla fosse, avvicinarsi a Draco e dirgli "Lasciamo la tua dolce metà ad affrontare la sua nemesi. Andiamo a renderci utili levandoci dai piedi un po' di questi imbranati vestiti di nero."  
"Buona fortuna Harry."disse Draco seguendo Faye che si stava dirigendo verso uno dei mangiamorte. Nessuno dei duelli che si erano interrotti riprese, tutti i presenti erano troppo impegnati a tenere d'occhio Faye per ricominciare a combattere.  
"Raggio di sole, questa è tua zia?"chiese la fata indicando Bellatrix.  
"Purtroppo."rispose Draco.  
"Serve una mano Neville?"chiese Faye al ragazzo che, al momento, era l'avversario della mangiamorte.  
"Come osi intrometterti in un duello? E soprattutto, come osi trattare così il mio signore?"chiese Bellatrix.  
"Tesoro che razza di acconciatura hai? Fossi in te andrei subito a denunciare il parrucchiere."disse Faye.  
"Crucio!"urlò la mangiamorte in risposta. La maledizione senza perdono fu prontamente evitata dalla fata.  
"Dopo aver denunciato il parrucchiere fatti visitare da un bravo psichiatra perché non mi sembra che tu sia molto sana di mente."disse Faye per poi schivare un'altra Cruciatus.  
"Raggio di sole ma che razza di parenti hai? C'è almeno una persona normale nella tua famiglia o sono tutti dei pazzi senza un briciolo di cervello?"chiese la fata schivando per la terza volta la stessa maledizione.  
"Senti un po' spaventapasseri! Se proprio vuoi attaccarmi cerca almeno di variare un po'. Continuare a schivare lo stesso incantesimo mi fa solo innervosire ulteriormente e, ora come ora, sono già abbastanza arrabbiata per il rapimento di Draco. Se vai avanti così potrei anche decidere di seppellirti viva."disse la fata scocciata.  
"Muori dannata!"urlò Bellatrix per poi scagliare l'anatema che uccide contro la fata che deviò il raggio di luce colpendo il mangiamorte accanto ad Aaron.  
"Direi che è ora che tu la smetta di rompere le scatole."disse Faye schioccando le dita.  
La mangiamorte si rimpicciolì sempre di più fino a raggiungere un'altezza di sei centimetri.  
La fata schioccò nuovamente le dita e davanti a lei comparve un gatto bianco con gli occhi verdi che, non appena vide Bellatrix, cominciò a rincorrerla per tutta la sala mentre la mangiamorte lanciava grida di terrore miste a lamentele e insulti rivolti a Faye.  
"Chi è il prossimo?"chiese Faye guardando gli altri mangiamorte.


	24. Giorno 3terza parte:Dopo ogni tempesta

**_Capitolo 24 _  
"_Giorno 3 (terza parte): _  
_Dopo ogni tempesta viene sempre il sereno"_**

_  
"Chi è il prossimo?"chiese Faye guardando gli altri mangiamorte._

La domanda di Faye scatenò il panico tra i seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore che cercarono di fuggire via all'istante temendo per la loro sorte se fossero finiti nelle mani della fata.  
Nel grande salone i mangiamorte stavano tutti correndo per cercare di salvarsi dimenticandosi completamente dei membri dell'Ordine e dell'ES che, ogni qual volta si presentava l'occasione, ostacolavano in ogni modo la fuga dei seguaci del Lord permettendo a Faye di divertirsi un po' anche con loro.  
Nel giro di un quarto d'ora tutti i mangiamorte erano stati messi fuori combattimento. C'era chi era stato trasformato in un topo, chi in un animaletto di peluche, chi in un figlio dei fiori e chi, come Lucius, era stato rimpicciolito e messo in una casa per le bambole dopo che la fata aveva cambiato loro l'abito.  
Una volta conclusa l'operazione –Leviamoci dai piedi questi imbecilli vestiti di nero con le maschere- Faye fece comparire delle sedie e dei tavolini tutto intorno alla parte centrale della sala dove stavano Harry e Voldemort che, in mezzo a tutto quel trambusto, non avevano ancora cominciato il loro duello.  
Dopodichè, schioccando le dita, la fata creò una barriera attorno ai due maghi e si sedette ad uno dei tavoli in prima fila assieme ad Aaron mentre tutti gli altri la guardavano perplessi.  
"Posso chiederti cosa stai facendo?"chiese Draco.  
"Mi preparo a godermi lo spettacolo. Vuoi un po' di tè e qualche pasticcino?"chiese la fata indicando quello che il marito aveva prontamente fatto apparire.  
"Harry sta per affrontare il mago più pericoloso di questi tempi e tu te ne stai lì seduta a bere tè e a mangiare pasticcini?"chiese Ron.  
"Ho piena fiducia nel bel grifondoro."disse Faye sorridendo.  
"Vorrebbe dirmi che non muoverà nemmeno un dito per aiutarlo?"chiese Molly Weasley indignata.  
"Non vedo perché dovrei."rispose la fata sorseggiando il suo tè.  
"Almeno lei farà qualcosa professor Whisperwind, vero?"chiese Molly.  
"Non credo."rispose Aaron.  
"Non crede? Quel povero ragazzo rischia di morire e lei non ha intenzione di aiutarlo?"urlò la signora Weasley.  
"Esatto e per quanto mi riguarda può urlare finché vuole. Le ho già detto che lei non mi fa nessuna paura."disse Aaron tranquillo.  
"Harry buona fortuna! Se ti dovesse servire qualcosa fai un cenno e vedrò di provvedere."urlò Faye al giovane grifondoro che stava per affrontare il suo più grande nemico.  
Lord Voldemort, nel frattempo, aveva finalmente capito chi era la spia che continuava a rovinare i suoi piani aveva un'espressione tra l'adirato e il terrorizzato, la seconda ovviamente grazie a Faye.  
"Severus hai scelto di stare dalla parte sbagliata. Te ne pentirai."disse l'Oscuro Signore scagliando contro il professore di pozioni un'avada che si infranse contro la barriera di Faye senza colpire l'obbiettivo.  
"Meglio con la fata che contro di lei."replicò Severus.  
"Bravo Sevvie! Tu sì che sei intelligente!"disse Faye.  
"Vi conviene sedervi. Non ha senso che ve ne stiate tutti lì in piedi come delle belle statuine, Faye non rimuoverà la barriera prima della fine dello scontro. E' una battaglia che Harry deve combattere da solo, è il suo destino."disse Aaron mentre Silente si sedeva al tavolo accanto a quello della fata.  
"Avete intenzione di cominciare o devo venire a spiegarvi come si duella?"urlò Faye senza prestare attenzione alla folla che le stava attorno.  
"Stupeficium."urlò Harry senza aspettare l'inizio dell'ennessimo discorso denigratorio di Voldemort visto e considerato che aveva già sentito abbastanza vaneggiamenti del mago oscuro riguardo all'essere il padrone del mondo.  
L'Oscuro Signore evitò lo schiantesimo per un soffio e ribatté con una Cruciatus.  
"Sectumsempra."disse Harry dopo aver evitato la maledizione.  
Voldemort questa volta non riuscì a scansare l'incantesimo e venne colpito alla spalla sinistra.  
"Che c'è Tom? Sono stato troppo veloce?"chiese Harry con tono sfrontato.  
"Pagherai per questo Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Harry riuscì a schivare il colpo per un pelo.  
"Come sei monotono! Ma sai fare qualche incantesimo oltre alle maledizioni senza perdono?"chiese il grifondoro incoraggiato dalla squadra di orsacchiotti di peluche cheerleader fatti apparire da Faye.  
"Muori Potter!"urlò il Signore Oscuro per poi lanciare un altro anatema che uccide.  
"A quanto pare la risposta alla domanda di prima era no comunque ora tocca a me. Diffindo! Reducto!"disse Harry.  
Entrambi gli incantesimi colpirono il mago, ora mancava solo il colpo di grazia.  
"Draco ti ricordo che io sono qui per esaudire i tuoi desideri. Ne vuoi esprimere uno?"chiese Faye senza distogliere lo sguardo dal moro grifondoro che avrebbe preferito non diventare un assassino a causa di un mostro come Voldemort. Draco ci mise qualche secondo per realizzare cosa Faye gli stesse chiedendo poi espresse il desiderio.  
"Desidero che tu intervenga e ti occupi di Voldemort. Voglio che tu impedisca a Harry di diventare un assassino."disse il biondo serpeverde mentre quelli che avevano sentito lo guardavano sorpresi.  
Sotto lo sguardo perplesso di tutti i presenti Faye si alzò e oltrepassò la barriera raggiungendo il ragazzo al suo interno.  
"Non è necessario che tu lo uccida, posso mandarlo in luogo da cui non potrà mai più tornare, un luogo fatto di sofferenza e dolore eterni, un luogo in cui sarà costretto a restare per tutta l'eternità."disse Faye sorridendo.  
"Mi assicuri che non tornerà indietro?"chiese Harry.  
"Hai la mia parola. Nemmeno io riuscirei a scappare da quel posto."disse la fata.  
"Pensaci tu."disse il grifondoro.  
"Ruby avrei bisogno di una mano."disse Faye ad alta voce. Una fata con i capelli rosso fuoco apparve al suo fianco e la guardò sorridendo.  
"In che cosa posso esserti utile?"chiese Ruby.  
"Mi serve una mano per confinare nei reami d'ombra quel tipo brutto come la fame e con un pessimo gusto nel vestire."disse la fata.  
"Se è per liberare il mondo da un simile imbecille sarò più che felice di collaborare."disse Flameheart.  
"Reame d'ombra spalanca le tue porte poiché di quest'uomo ti affidiamo la sorte, che egli rimanga nel buio fino alla morte. Sofferenza e dolore seminato egli ha, non dimostrare alcuna pietà. Condanna costui che troppo ha peccato e il mondo di conquistare ha cercato. In nome della Luce noi lo condanniamo, nelle tenebre eterne lo confiniamo."disse le due fate in coro.  
Mentre le due parlavano alle spalle dell'Oscuro Signore si aprì un varco e l'ombra inghiottì colui che aveva causato tanto dolore al mondo in quegli anni.  
Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato era scomparso per sempre.  
Finalmente erano liberi per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.  
Draco corse ad abbracciare Harry non appena Faye tolse la barriera e molti altri lo imitarono.  
Aaron si avvicinò alla moglie e all'altra fata sorridendo seguito a ruota da Silente e Piton.  
"Siamo in debito con te Faye, hai appena risolto il problema che ci perseguitava da decenni."disse Albus.  
"Io non fatto nulla, il merito va tutto a Harry. E' stato lui a sconfiggerlo, io ho solo provveduto ad evitare che lui si trasformasse in un assassino e dovesse vivere con i sensi di colpa. Se non lo avessi fatto mi avrebbe rovinato tutto. Se Harry non è felice, non è felice neanche Draco e rendere Dracuccio felice è il mio obiettivo attuale."disse Faye.  
"Per quanto devo intrattenerti il Consiglio prima di lasciargli decidere se il desiderio è esaudito o no?"chiese Ruby.  
"Qualche giorno. Una o due settimane massimo."disse la fata.  
"Faye come hai fatto a sapere quando si riuniva il Consiglio?"chiese Aaron.  
"Ho chiesto a Caleb."rispose la fata come se fosse la risposta più scontata del mondo.  
"E Caleb te lo ha detto?"chiese l'elfo scettico.  
"Diciamo che so essere convincente."disse Faye.  
"A proposito di Caleb, cos'è questa storia dell'appuntamento?"chiese Ruby.  
"Dovevo pur convincerlo in qualche modo! Hai un appuntamento con lui sabato sera. Ti porta fuori a cena."disse Faye.  
"Evito commenti. Devo andare, se sto via troppo quei quattro fanno di testa loro e non è una cosa buona."disse Ruby scomparendo.  
"Vado a dare un'occhiata qua in giro per vedere se c'è ancora qualcuno. Quando finisco di festeggiare digli che torno subito."disse Faye.  
La fata vagabondò per l'antico maniero fino a quando non trovò le prigioni.  
"Esattamente quello che cercavo."disse la fata avvicinandosi all'unica cella che sembrava avere qualcuno al suo interno.  
"Ehi ragazzina! Come mai ti hanno rinchiuso qui?"chiese la fata.  
"Mi hanno portata qui in attesa di potermi dare la ricompensa che mi spetta per aver portato Malfoy al mio Signore."disse la ragazza.  
"E quale sarebbe questa ricompensa?"chiese Faye che era già sul piede di guerra.  
"Harry."disse la ragazza.  
"Il tuo nome è Cho Chang, vero?"disse la fata.  
"Sì."rispose la corvonero.  
"Non vorresti un'altra ricompensa?"chiese Faye aprendo la porta della cella.  
"No."rispose la ragazza.  
"Sai Chang, ho deciso di giocare un po' con te. Vedi, Draco è il mio protetto e fossi in te comincerei a pregare di aver rapito un'altra persona."disse la fata con un sorriso terrorizzante.  
"Non vedo perché dovrei."ribattè Cho.  
"Te lo ha mai detto nessuno che sei antipatica?"chiese la fata per poi schioccare le dita.  
I capelli della ragazza diventarono arancione fosforescente e si incresparono talmente tanto che, a confronto, i capelli di Hermione sarebbero sembrati lisci.  
"Che cosa hai fatto ai miei capelli? Come hai potuto? I miei capelli perfetti!"piagnucolò la ragazza.  
"Rinunci a Harry?"chiese Faye.  
"Harry è solo mio! Nessuno potrà portarmelo via!"urlò la corvonero.  
"E io che pensavo che i corvonero fossero intelligenti! Tu sei solo un'oca starnazzante."disse Faye schioccando nuovamente le dita.  
"Hai qualcosa da dire?"chiese la fata.  
La ragazza, forse, qualcosa da dire ce l'aveva ma le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca furono "Sono un oca starnazzante."seguite dal verso dell'animale in questione.  
Faye schioccò nuovamente le dita e la ragazza si ritrovò con un vestito che somigliava parecchio a un sacco della spazzatura con i buchi per la testa e le braccia.  
"Direi che è ora di chiudere la questione."disse la fate per poi schioccare un'altra volta le dita rimpicciolendo la corvonero, prenderla in mano e tornare da Draco e dagli altri.  
"Trovato qualcuno?"chiese Aaron vedendola tornare.  
"Sì, ho trovato l'ochetta starnazzante che aveva rapito Draco."disse la fata.  
"Vediamo se indovino. E' quella che hai in mano?"chiese l'elfo.  
"Qualcuno doveva pur occuparsi di lei, no?"chiese Faye scatenando le risate del marito.  
"Ehi gente che ne dite di tornare ad Hogwarts?"propose Faye.  
"Direi che è un ottima idea."disse Draco. La fata schioccò le dita e trasportò tutti ad Hogwarts.  
"Quanti di voi sono a favore di una festa?"chiese Faye.  
La fata vedendo le mani alzate e l'aspetto stanco che avevano tutti i presenti non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
"Andate a riposarvi un po'. Avete tutti un aspetto orribile. Alla festa ci penso io, ci vediamo nella sala grande questa sera alle 21."disse Faye.  
Poco a poco la folla si disperse e la fata rimase sola a godersi il meraviglioso spettacolo che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Il sole stava sorgendo, la tempesta era passata e, si sa, dopo ogni tempesta viene sempre il sereno.


	25. Festeggiamenti

**_Capitolo 25  
"Festeggiamenti"_**

Quella sera nell'imponente castello di Hogwarts si tenne una delle più belle feste del secolo.  
I più importanti membri del Ministero, tutti quelli che avevano partecipato alla battaglia, i professori, gli studenti e alcuni dei loro genitori festeggiarono per tutta la notte.  
La sala era stata ingrandita e addobbata a regola d'arte per l'occasione e tutti poterono divertirsi come da tempo non facevano.  
In un angolo della sala un giovane con i capelli perennemente in disordine e un biondino dall'aria aristocratica stavano seduti ad un tavolino che Faye aveva appositamente creato per dar loro un po' di pace. Infatti, non appena aveva messo piede nella sala grande, Harry era stato circondato da ammiratori e giornalisti vari e solo l'intervento della fata era riuscita a salvare il ragazzo.  
Faye, vedendo sia Draco che Harry diventare ogni minuti più scocciati, era salita su un tavolo per farsi vedere meglio e aveva fatto un fischio talmente forte da attirare l'attenzione di tutti poi aveva detto "Grazie per l'attenzione. Ora siete pregati di lasciare in pace Draco e Harry, in caso contrario potrei anche decidere di mandarvi a fare compagnia a Voldemort. Spero di essere stata abbastanza chiara, grazie ancora per l'attenzione."  
Inutile dire che la minaccia della fata ebbe un effetto prodigioso e, in men che non si dica, i due ragazzi non avevano più intorno neanche uno scocciatore.  
Per completare l'opera Faye aveva fatto apparire un tavolo per loro due in un angolo della sala e aveva assicurato loro che avrebbe pensato lei a eventuali idioti senza cervello che avessero avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi a loro poi, si era allontanata dicendo che andava a tormentare un po' Sevvie.  
"Grazie."disse Harry al biondino.  
"Di cosa?"chiese Draco perplesso.  
"Per aver espresso il desiderio che ha fatto intervenire Faye."rispose il grifondoro.  
"Non mi andava di vederti soffrire ancora a causa di quel bamboccio e che razza di angelo sarei stato se non avessi fatto qualcosa?"disse il serpeverde.  
"Allora devo ringraziare il cielo per aver lasciato cadere te mentre cercavo il mio angelo."disse Harry sorridendo.  
"Se continui a dirmi frasi del genere finirai per farmi venire una carie, anche se, a dir la verità, non è che me ne importi più di tanto."disse Draco.  
"Allora posso continuare, il cielo è stato parecchio generoso. Ha fatto cadere un angelo tutto per me e non uno qualsiasi ma il più bello, dolce e intelligente. Si vede che gli altri angeli erano talmente gelosi di te che ti hanno fatto cadere."disse il moretto.  
"I miei poveri denti…"disse Draco cercando di ignorare il fatto che era appena arrossito.  
"Sai Draco, ho avuto paura di perderti."disse Harry.  
"Non ci pensare, io sono qui adesso, vivo e vegeto e non ho la minima intenzione di andarmene da nessuna parte."disse il serpeverde.  
"Lo so e non potrei esserne più felice."disse il grifondoro per poi baciare il bel principe delle serpi.  
"Nemmeno io potrei essere più felice di così."disse Draco sorridendo.  
"Ehi piccioncini! Come va?"chiese Pansy sedendosi.  
"Andava meglio prima che tu arrivassi."rispose il biondino.  
"Scusa Dray, volevo tenerla alla larga ancora un po' ma non ci sono riuscito."disse Blaise sedendosi a sua volta seguito a ruota da Ron e Hermione.  
"Non fa niente Blaise."disse Harry.  
"Ma quella dannata fata non aveva detto che ci avrebbe tenuto lontani gli scocciatori?"chiese Draco.  
"Draco, la dannata fata ti ha salvato la vita. Non è molto carino da parte tua parlare di lei con questo tono."disse Hermione.  
"Per il bene di tutti farò finta di non averti sentita."replicò il serpeverde.  
"A proposito di Faye, che fine ha fatto?"chiese Ron.  
"L'ultima volta che l'ho vista stava ordinando a degli orsetti di peluche di far correre un po' Moody."disse Blaise.  
"Cosa le ha fatto Moody?"chiese Harry.  
"Le stava facendo un discorso sull'importanza della costante vigilanza e Faye ha ritenuto opportuno testare le abilità di Alastor."disse Aaron sedendosi al tavolo con i ragazzi.  
"Povero Malocchio."disse Ron.  
"Ciao ragazzi."dissero i gemelli Weasley in coro.  
"Quella fata…"cominciò Fred.  
"E' una vera forza!"continuò George.  
"Cosa ha fatto stavolta?"chiese Ron.  
"La mamma la stava rimproverando per aver lasciato che Harry affrontasse Voldemort da solo."disse Fred.  
"Faye ha aspettato che la mamma finisse di urlarle contro poi l'ha guardata e le ha detto –Signora credo che i suoi strilli abbiano perforati i timpani a metà delle persone presenti in questa sala. E' una vera fortuna che io mi sia premunita facendomi un incantesimo che mi annulla completamente il senso dell'udito.-"disse George.  
"E poi se ne è andata via lasciando la mamma a bocca aperta."disse Fred.  
"Giusto voi due cercavo!"disse Faye avvicinandosi insieme a Remus ai gemelli che la guardavano adoranti.  
"Che ne dite di un bello scherzo in grande stile?"chiese la fata.  
"Certo!"esclamarono in coro i gemelli.  
"Lunastorta ci darà una mano."disse Faye.  
"Tu e Remus vi conoscevate già?"chiese Harry.  
"No, ci conosciamo approssimativamente da due o tre ore."rispose la fata.  
"Lunastorta?"chiese Fred.  
"Tu sei uno dei Malandrini?"chiese George con sguardo adorante.  
"Harry non ve lo aveva detto?"chiese Remus.  
"Deve essermi sfuggito di mente."disse Harry mentre i gemelli lo guardavano male.  
"Faye posso ricordarti che sono un professore?"disse Aaron.  
"So perfettamente che sei un professore ma visto che mi ami alla follia non muoverai neanche un dito per fermarmi."ribattè la fata.  
"Anche questo è vero."disse l'elfo.  
"Che cosa hai in mente?"chiese Draco.  
"Lo vedrai."disse Faye sorridendo.  
"L'ultima volta che ti ho vista con un sorriso simile hai riarredato l'aula di pozioni e quella di divinazione. Devo preoccuparmi?"chiese il biondo serpeverde.  
"No, non è necessario."rispose Faye.  
"Cosa dobbiamo fare?"chiese Fred.  
"Voi due dovete versare il contenuto di queste boccette nelle bevande. Assicuratevi che nessuno vi veda e poi state pronti con i fuochi d'artificio che ci sono in questa borsa. I presenti cominceranno a cantare, il segnale per i fuochi d'artificio è la fine della canzone."disse la fata ai gemelli che annuirono.  
"Io cosa devo fare?"chiese Remus.  
"A te il compito più difficile di tutti. Devi trovare il modo di far bere quello che c'è in questa boccetta a Sevvie."disse la fata.  
"Ci penso io."  
"Al lavoro allora!"disse Faye.  
Dieci minuti più tardi tutto era pronto e, persino Remus, era riuscito a completare il suo compito.  
"Signore e signori, posso avere la vostra attenzione? Come voi tutti ben sapete oggi siamo qui per festeggiare la fine di quel pazzo con le manie di grandezza altrimenti noto come Voldemort. Per questo motivo vi invito a riempire i vostri bicchieri e a brindare con me a tutti coloro che hanno reso possibile che ciò accadesse. Brindiamo agli eroi del giorno!"disse Faye levando il calice che aveva in mano. Tutti i presenti nella sala brindarono e bevvero tranquilli senza sospettare minimamente del piano di Faye.  
"E ora?"chiese Harry.  
"Ora comincia lo spettacolo."disse Faye proprio mentre i presenti si ritrovarono vestiti come animali vari, tutti tranne Severus Piton.  
"E Piton?"chiese Ron.  
"Adesso vedrai."disse la fata mentre Piton tornò ad essere Sevvie la pastorella.  
Subito dopo la trasformazione il professore di pozioni cominciò a cantare Nella vecchia fattoria e, ogni volta che nominava un animale, le persone che avevano il costume di quel determinato animale erano costrette a farne il verso.  
La cosa andò avanti per circa cinque minuti poi, nello stesso istante in cui la canzone ebbe fine, i gemelli Weasley fecero partire i fuochi d'artificio che coprirono le urla di Piton nei confronti di Faye mentre Draco e gli altri ridevano.  
Le cose non sarebbero potute andare meglio di così.


	26. E vissero per sempre felici e contenti

**_Capitolo 26  
"E vissero per sempre felici e contenti"_**

Era una tranquilla serata invernale e seduto su una poltrona davanti al caminetto un uomo biondo con gli occhi grigio-azzurri fissava le fiamme come ipnotizzato.  
In tutta la villa addobbi natalizi rallegravano l'atmosfera e, nell'angolo del salotto, un albero di natale ricoperto di luci sfavillanti e palline colorate faceva bella mostra di sé.  
Un altro uomo, con capelli scuri e splendidi occhi verdi, entrò nel salotto canticchiando e si sedette sul divano per poi salutare il biondino distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
"Tutto ok?"chiese il moretto.  
"Sì, stavo solo pensando al passato."rispose l'altro.  
"Pensavi a Faye?"  
"Sì, stavo pensando che se non fosse stato per lei probabilmente io non avrei potuto sposare l'uomo dei miei sogni."disse il biondino sorridendo.  
"Non è detto, Draco. Secondo me ci saremmo sposati comunque. Siamo o non siamo una coppia perfetta?"chiese il moretto.  
"Noi siamo una bella coppia, ma tra noi due sono io quello perfetto Harry!"disse Draco sorridendo.  
"Non cambierai mai vero?"  
"Non vedo perché dovrei."rispose l'ex-serpeverde.  
"Sono passati vent'anni da quando abbiamo visto Faye l'ultima volta. Ti ricordi il giorno in cui se n'è andata?"chiese Harry.  
"E chi se lo scorda? Ho passato la giornata festeggiando perché finalmente si era levata dalle scatole! Solo lei poteva partire salutando tutti con un semplice –E' stato bello conoscervi. Addio gente!- per poi sparire nel nulla senza lasciare traccia."disse Draco.  
"Cosa ti aspettavi? Era pur sempre Faye. Chissà cosa avrà fatto in tutto questo tempo?"disse Harry.  
"Avrà rotto le scatole a qualcun altro. Sinceramente non mi dispiace non averla tra i piedi. Preferisco passare il mio tempo libero con il mio affascinate marito e, quando ci sono, i miei stupendi figli."disse Draco.  
"Su questo siamo perfettamente d'accordo."disse l'ex grifondoro per poi baciare il biondino.  
"A proposito dei nostri figli, domani tornano a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Sei contento?"chiese Harry.  
"Andiamo a prenderli insieme?"chiese Draco.  
"Certo."rispose il moretto per poi perdersi un attimo nei suoi pensieri e sorridere divertito.  
"Come mai sorridi?"chiese l'ex serpeverde.  
"Pensavo ad Alexander e a Bryn. Ti ricordi la faccia che ha fatto Severus quando il suo figlioccio essere smistato a grifondoro?"chiese Harry sorridendo.  
"Credo che se avesse potuto sarebbe andato a fare un salto dalla torre di astronomia. In effetti non è che ci volesse poi tanto a capire che Alex sarebbe diventato un grifondoro, è uguale a te."disse Draco.  
"In compenso Bryn è uguale a te."  
"E' vero ed è anche vero che se la faccia di Sev era quasi comica quella di Ron quando il cappello parlante ha assegnato la sua figlioccia a serpeverde è stata a dir poco esilarante. Quello è uno dei momenti che non scorderò mai."disse il biondino.  
"Non hai tutti i torti. Tra la faccia di Ron e quella di Severus non so quale sia stata la migliore e tu non li hai visti litigare come due bambini dell'asilo su chi dei due avesse il figlioccio migliore."disse Harry.  
"Lo hanno fatto davvero?"chiese Draco sorpreso.  
"Sì, non credevo che Severus Piton si sarebbe mai abbassato a litigare con Ron per una cosa del genere. Pensavo che lo avrebbe liquidato con il solito ghigno malefico ed un –Ho di meglio da fare Weasley piuttosto che star qui a perdere il mio tempo con te- ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Io e Hermione abbiamo fatto una fatica tremenda per farli smettere."disse il moretto.  
"Povero amore mio! Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere il confronto Lenticchia vs Mocciosus, è un peccato che me lo sia perso."disse Draco.  
"Non temere, se li lasci nella stessa stanza per più di due minuti senza cercare di distrarli ricominciano subito."disse Harry.  
"Come al nostro matrimonio?"chiese Draco.  
"Esattamente come al nostro matrimonio. Noi felici e contenti che festeggiavamo le nozze e loro due a discutere di non so cosa fino a quando Hermione non li ha azzittiti."disse il moretto.  
"Certo che noi due siamo proprio fortunati."disse Draco andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Harry.  
"Fortunatissimi."disse il moretto mentre Draco appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Sono contento di essermi innamorato di te."disse l'ex serpeverde.  
"Anche io. Siamo sposati da sedici anni e, che tu ci creda o no, sono stati i migliori anni di tutta la mia vita."disse il moretto.  
"Vale anche per me."disse Draco.  
I due restarono in silenzio per un po' poi il biondino parlò di nuovo.  
"Harry?"  
"Sì?"  
"Se potessi tornare indietro mi sposeresti di nuovo?"chiese Draco.  
"E' ovvio che ti sposerei di nuovo. Ti amo, sei la mia vita, sceglierei di sposare te sempre e comunque. Chi non sposerebbe un uomo affascinante, dolce, simpatico, intelligente e perfetto come te?"disse Harry sorridendo.  
"Eh sì, mio caro, io sono unico. Non c'è nessun altro al mondo così perfetto."disse il biondino sorridendo a sua volta.  
"Allora sono proprio fortunato ad aver sposato l'ultimo uomo perfetto esistente al mondo!"disse il moretto ridendo.  
"E io sono fortunato ad aver trovato l'ultimo principe azzurro in tutto l'universo."disse Draco.  
"Forza mr perfezione! E' ora di andare a nanna. Si sta facendo tardi e se domani vogliamo svegliarci e arrivare in tempo alla stazione ci conviene andare a letto."disse Harry prendendo Draco per mano mentre si alzava e trascinadolo verso la loro camera da letto.

Il mattino seguente i coniugi Potter-Malfoy erano entrambi al binario 9 e ¾ della stazione di King Cross quando l'Espresso di Hogwarts arrivò.  
Pochi minuti dopo una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi si avvicinò loro e li abbracciò entrambi.  
"Ciao Bryn, come procede il tuo quarto anno?"chiese Harry.  
"Bene papà, sono riuscita a battere Alex in una sfida a Quidditch. Aveva il boccino sotto il naso e non se ne era accorto, mi è bastato allungare la mano per prenderlo. Dovevi vedere come ci è rimasto male. Sono tentata di entrare nella squadra di Quidditch anche solo per batterlo di nuovo davanti a tutta la scuola!"disse la ragazza.  
"A Alexander farebbe proprio bene un po' di competizione. Il cercatore di serpeverde quest'anno è veramente pessimo."commentò Draco.  
"Concordo. Sarebbe interessante vedere Alex contro Bryn, sarebbe un po' come vedere una delle nostre partite."disse Harry.  
"Che fine ha fatto Alex?"chiese Draco.  
"Arriva subito. Stava salutando i suoi amici."rispose la ragazza.  
"Eccolo."disse Harry indicando un ragazzo con i capelli scuri in disordine e gli occhi grigi.  
"Ben arrivato Alex."disse Draco.  
"Ciao papà."disse il ragazzo con un sorriso colpevole.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?"chiese Harry.  
"Nulla."rispose velocemente il ragazzo.  
"E allora perché hai quello sguardo?"chiese Draco.  
"A dir la verità, una cosa ci sarebbe."disse Alexander.  
"Alex hai quindici anni, se devi dirci qualcosa fallo e basta."disse Draco.  
"Ricordi quando hai detto che potevo invitare qualcuno per le vacanze?"chiese il ragazzo.  
"Chi hai invitato?"chiese Harry.  
"Lei."disse Alex indicando la piccola creatura alata vestita di verde alle sue spalle.  
"Non è possibile."disse Harry.  
"Questo è un incubo."disse Draco.  
"Ciao raggio di sole! Ti sono mancata?"chiese una voce fin troppo nota all'ex serpeverde.  
"Harry ti prego dimmi che un incubo. Dammi un pizzicotto. Mi voglio svegliare."disse Draco.  
"Temo che sia reale."disse l'ex grifondoro.  
"Non sei contento di vedermi? Il tuo adorabile figlioletto ha espresso un desiderio e indovina un po' chi hanno mandato per esaudirlo?"chiese la fata.  
"Purtroppo te."rispose Draco.  
"Ciao Faye. E' parecchio che non ci vediamo."disse Harry.  
"Speravate di esservi liberati di me per sempre? Mi dispiace deludervi ma sono di nuovo qui e non credo che questa volta riuscirò ad andarmene tanto in fretta."disse la fata mentre Harry scoppiava a ridere.  
"E io che speravo fosse davvero un incubo."disse Draco sorridendo.  
Nonostante le apparenze sia Draco che Harry erano felici di vedere che Alexander era in buone mani dopotutto come potevano essere tristi, quello era solo l'inizio di un altro _  
–e vissero per sempre felici e contenti…-_

**FINE**

_  
Ciao a tutti! Finalmente dopo 26 lunghi capitoli questa storia può dirsi conclusa.  
Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che hanno recensito almeno una volta, grazie per il sostegno, per i complimenti e per le critiche.  
Grazie anche a tutti coloro che hanno letto questa ff anche senza lasciare un segno del loro passaggio. Spero di essere riuscita ad intrattenervi e a farvi divertire almeno un po'.  
_

_Baci Sarachan89_


End file.
